GW 13 : Gundam Games
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Quand les Gboys s'ennuient, ils s'occupent par quelques jeux liant détente et sensualité. Yaoi.
1. Cache cache

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings of course ^______^ 

Disclamer : Perso pas moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : One Shot Yaoi Power ^_^;v (dans le cadre d'une série éditée sous le titre G-Games)

Couple : à votre avis ? Venant de ma part il ne peu y en avoir qu'un : THE 1x2x1 !!!! ^______^

Remarque : Aucune histoire dans cette fic-ci ! Rien qu'une envie de me débarrasser d'une petite scène qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. N'ayant vraiment pas le temps d'en faire une longue fic, la voici telle que ^__^;; sans lien ni rien. Bref, quelques pages pour les amateurs du 1+2+1 uniquement

****

Cache-cache

Une fois n'est pas coutume, [1] les pilotes avaient tous reçu un message les informant qu'ils devaient se mettre au vert dans une planque commune sélectionnée avec soin par leur mentor. De toute évidence, ces derniers avaient réussi à s'entendre suffisamment pour leur préparer une mission collective. 

Arrivant le sourire aux lèvres et son sac de marin sur l'épaule, l'Apollon des enfers, Shinigami en personne, franchit la porte d'entrée de sa nouvelle demeure. Pour changer, le champignon sur pied qui lui envoyait ses ordres de mission avait trouvé une bicoque digne de sa personne. Un peu trop spacieuse peut-être. Visitant sans complexe le rez-de-chaussée, le jeune pilote entreprit très vite de jeter son dévolu sur le premier étage. Le fait d'avoir détecté sur son radar la présence de Wings à moins d'un kilomètre de cette maison, le laissait penser que le soldat aux yeux cobalt était déjà présent entre ces murs. Si ce dernier n'était donc ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il le retrouverait dans une des chambres mises à leur disposition. Décidé de mettre la main dessus, l'américain entreprit alors de visiter chacune d'entre elle. A la quatrième pièce, il le trouva enfin.

Voyant Heero littéralement plongé sur son portable, Duo ne put que s'arrêter un instant pour contempler le soldat. Nul doute que ce dernier avait plus qu'entendu sa présence, puisqu'il n'avait cessé de chantonner depuis son arrivée, une bonne demi-heure auparavant. Voulant tester l'humeur de son compagnon d'arme, le pilote de DeathScythe lui adressa enfin la parole.

- Tadaima !

- Hi !

Là, il ne pouvait que se réjouir. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Heero était de bonne humeur. 

Il devenait coutumier que lors de leur trop rares rencontres, Duo lui parle en japonais pour entamer la discussion. Le temps lui avait depuis démontré que lorsque le soldat répondait (si seulement, il répondait) dans sa langue natale, cela était le signe que tout allait pour le mieux. N'hésitant pas à en profiter, Duo déposa son sac près d'un mur avant d'en sortir un petit modèle de PC portable similaire à celui du Perfect Soldier. 

- Hee-chan !

- hum ?

- Ca fait presque deux semaines que j'ose plus trop me connecter pour aller récupérer mes ordres de missions. Je crois que j'ai un virus mais je suis pas totalement sûr de son origine.

Comme s'il avait dit là une formule magique, Heero prit le portable de l'américain pour le brancher et l'allumer aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur spécialiste de l'informatique donnait son verdict. 

- Utilise le mien pour taper et envoyer tes rapports.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Comme tu le pensais, un virus de troisième catégorie bien accroché aux circuits de la carte mère.

Sortant, un CD Room d'une de ses pochettes, Heero inséra ce dernier dans le PC malade, s'occupant sans plus attendre de déloger l'importun. Le voyant faire, Duo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu coupable.

- T'es pas obligé de t'en occuper. Je pourrais très bien m'en charger après avoir prévenu le champignon [2]. 

- Je sais.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son travail. 

Duo appréciait vraiment l'aide du japonais. Beaucoup même. Ils avaient beau tous le critiquer avec sa manie de toujours être scotché à son PC, il n'en restait pas moins le premier à accepter de les aider avec les leur. Sans compter qu'Heero savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il avait eu la même formation informatique que lui. Mais voilà, il savait tout autant que lui Duo détestait au plus au point cette discipline. Raison pour laquelle, le Perfect Soldier n'avait pas hésité à se charger de son problème. 

- Merci.

- hum, hum

D'un autre coté, Duo n'était pas si naïf et ignorant qu'il en donnait l'air. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il faisait là un petit cadeau à Heero, comme celui-ci les aimait. N'en attendant pas d'avantage, l'américain cessa enfin son observation en bonne et du forme de son voisin de table pour se mettre à son tour au travail. 

*****

Terminé. 

Les rapports en retard et toute sa correspondance avec la colonie L2 était terminé. Se laissant partir sur le dossier de sa chaise, soulagé d'en avoir définitivement fini avec cette corvée, Duo observa de nouveau Heero toujours aussi plongé dans sa traque au virus informatique. De toute évidence, il n'en avait pas encore fini à voir son visage fermé et sa concentration poussée à l'extrême. Ne pouvant pas rester assis plus longtemps, Duo se leva finalement dans l'idée de faire une petite incursion dans la cuisine. Avec de la chance, il y trouverait peut-être de quoi caler son creux à l'estomac. 

- Vais chercher de quoi manger. Je te remonte quelque chose ?

Aucune réponse. 

- Bon, ben j'en déduis que c'est : " Non, pas tout de suite. Mais merci d'y avoir pensé ! "

Amusé par le fait qu'il parlait à un mur depuis le départ, Duo n'insista pas d'avantage et laissa le japonais à son travail. 

*****

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Duo était parti. Lui venait enfin de finir de remettre son PC en état. Il lui avait fallu deux heures tapante pour y arriver. Et bien que cela puisse paraître long, il s'agissait d'un véritable exploit dont il n'était pas peu fier. Eteignant leur deux machines, Heero partit finalement à la recherche de son coéquipier. Son absence était assez surprenante. Il l'avait informé qu'il descendait. Lui, lui avait répondu qu'il ne désirait rien [3] et puis plus rien, le silence total. Comme ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du natté de le laisser en paix, il entreprit de descendre à son tour, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était rien arriver à leur petit diable. Turbulent comme il pouvait l'être, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de trouver Duo inconscient au pied de l'escalier.

Arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, il eut le soulagement de voir que non, l'américain n'était pas étalé sur le parquet du hall d'entrée. Parcourant les multiples pièces de la maison, il ne le trouva ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, les chambres, le grenier, la cave. Nul part. Il s'était véritablement volatilisé. Et puis soudain, il sentit comme un courant d'air. Souriant à en faire pâlir le joker, Heero retourna dans le hall d'entrée. Duo jouait clairement avec lui au jeu du chat et de la souris et de toute évidence, lui était le chat.

*****

S'ensuivit alors une longue course-poursuite parsemée de cachette, de recherche et d'oui fine à la recherche du moindre déplacement d'air. A ce jeu les deux pilotes avaient de longues années d'entraînement et l'expérience de leurs missions d'infiltration au sein des infrastructures d'OZ. Mais l'un deux avait envie de donner une chance à son poursuivant. C'est ainsi qu'Heero finit par attraper Duo en glissant l'un de ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme caché derrière un meuble de cuisine. L'américain pouvait alors sentir le souffle chaud du japonais sur sa nuque lui procurer un frisson tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

- Tu comptais me faire courir pendant longtemps ?

- ch'ais pas. J'ai pas encore décidé.

Sans plus attendre, l'américain s'extirpa de sa prise pour fuir dans une autre pièce laissant derrière lui le son mélodieux de son rire joyeux. Resté immobile, Heero ne put que regarder sa proie lui glisser entre les mains, se jurant de la rattraper au plus vite. 

L'occasion se présenta lorsqu'ils atteignirent le premier étage. Ne voulant plus le laisser s'échapper, Heero attrapa sans aucune douceur l'américain par l'un de ses poignets avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Décidé à le garder immobile suffisamment longtemps, il posa ensuite ses deux mains au dessus des épaules de Duo, retenant ce dernier par son propre corps.

- Duo.

- Vi ?

Sans se soucier qu'il présentait par son geste sa gorge offerte à toutes les tentations, Duo pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté droit. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le japonais, glisse tout d'abord ses doigts autour d'une de ses mèches de cheveux échappée du carcan de la natte. 

- Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu me fais ce coup-là ?

Pour toute réponse, Duo se contenta d'un de ses petits sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Au même instant, Heero se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune homme pour enfin capturer sans plus de retenu ses lèvres entre les siennes. Après de longues minutes de douce apnée génératrice d'un plaisir sans fin, Duo s'écarta de quelques millimètres…..

- Méchant.

……avant de profiter du fait que son compagnon était déconcentré par leur baiser pour s'échapper de nouveau de l'emprise de ses bras. Mais de toute évidence, il venait là de sous-estimer son amant qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à le plaquer plus fortement encore contre le mur du couloir et son corps pressant. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps aux frottements issus de sa tentative d'évasion, Duo finit par céder à l'appel de ses sens et lier ses mains derrière la nuque de son soldat parfait dans une volonté de l'approcher toujours plus près de lui. 

Alors qu'Heero glissait à présent ses mains sous la tunique du natté, ce dernier reposa sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant aller sous les caresses expertes de son partenaire. Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient de nouveau quand pris d'un sursaut, Duo mordit par réflexe la lèvre inférieure du japonais. Bien que reculant légèrement pour comprendre les raisons de ce geste inhabituel, Heero ne lui fit aucun reproche. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de se morfondre en excuses.

- Gomen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai pas fais exprès, je suis désolé.

Ne voulant surtout pas entendre ce genre de mot de la bouche de son amant, Heero lui intima de se taire, avant de réfléchir sérieusement à la situation. Duo n'avait jamais ce genre de comportement agressif ou violent à son égard ou du moins, pas sous certaines conditions. S'il venait de le mordre aussi violemment suite à une caresse de sa part cela ne pouvait donc s'expliquer que par une seule et unique raison. A savoir qu'il venait d'avoir lui-même un spasme de douleur. N'en attendant pas d'avantage, Heero se recula d'un pas pour soulever à la lumière le tee-shirt de l'américain. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ?

- Rien de grave. J'ai juste évité la lame d'un soldat lors de ma dernière mission.

- Evité hein ?

Ne cherchant pas à être doux avec lui, Heero appuya sans préavis sur la longue taillade qui entravait le torse pâle. Suite au râle de douleur retenu avec difficulté par Duo, celui-ci répondit malgré tout par l'affirmatif.

- vi évité.

- Baka.

Sans plus attendre, Heero le prit alors par la main pour le tirer bon gré, mal gré jusqu'à leur chambre. Croyant qu'ils allaient tout simplement poursuivre leur occupation sur un lit pour plus de confort, Duo le suivit docilement, souriant de toutes ses dents.

*****

- Sur le lit et retire ton haut !

- J'ai rien contre mon cœur mais y'a des moyens plus sympa de me le demander. 

Comprenant malheureusement que Duo ne répondrait pas à ses attentes aussi facilement qu'il pouvait l'espérer, Heero le fit s'asseoir de force sur le lit en appuyant sur ses épaules avant de se détourner et ressortir de la pièce.

- Hé!!!! Tu vas où ?

- Je reviens et toi tu bouges pas !

- Penses à rapporter de la crème chantilly ^___^ !

N'ayant pas la force de répondre à ce genre de provocation, le pilote se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une trousse de premiers secours. A son retour dans la chambre, il constatât que son petit diable n'avait presque pas bougé. Il se trouvait à présent sagement assis au milieu du lit, immobile, son sourire mutin aux lèvres. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Duo leva alors ses bras au ciel, en réponse à la demande du soldat avant son départ.

De toute évidence, Duo souhaitait qu'il lui enlève lui-même le haut de sa tunique. Soit. Si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, lui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. S'asseyant face à l'américain, Heero lui enleva donc doucement sa chemise noir au col de prêtre et le tee-shirt qui se trouvait dessous avant d'entendre les éternels jérémiades.

- T'as oublié la crème Hee-chan T_T

Toujours aussi silencieux, l'interpellé se contenta de soigner au plus vite la blessure plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait. Son œuvre terminée, il déposa tous ses bandages et autre désinfectant sur la table de nuit.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir à présent.

- Ca va pas !!!!!!!! T'as vu l'heure !!! J'ai pas sommeil ! Pis je te rappelle qu'on en était pas là tout à l'heure.

Ne voulant pas voir son le japonais retourner au mode Soldat Parfait qui lui seyait pourtant si bien, Duo se jeta littéralement sur lui, liant une fois encore ses bras autour de son cou. Allongé sous son amant, Heero dégagea alors de ses deux mains le visage angélique de ses mèches de cheveux rebelles. Durant tout ce temps, les deux garçons ne décroisèrent pas une seconde leur regard. Cet instant n'était qu'à eux. Nul besoin de paroles pour remplacer toutes les déclarations enflammées de leurs yeux. L'éclat de leur prunelles bleus cobalts et améthyste avaient ce pouvoir et ils l'utilisaient sans restriction. De longues minutes plus tard, Duo finit par se nicher dans le cou de son amant, soupirant d'aise tandis que ce dernier lui caressait à présent nonchalamment sa colonne vertébrale du revers de ses doigts. La sensation était plus que plaisante et Heero savait pertinemment que le pilote appréciait particulièrement ce genre de caresses.

- Dis Hee-chan.

- Hum ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont rentrer bientôt les autres ?

- Sans aucun doute.

- Ben j'espère que les murs sont bien insonorisés dans ce cas ^__^;

- baka.

Le dit stupide, ne fut pas le moins du monde vexé par ce qualificatif qui n'était à l'instar du "soldat parfait" qu'un surnom comme un autre qu'il assumait avec fierté. Mais à ce petit jeu c'était toujours lui qui avait eu le dernier mot. Ne voulant pas trahir sa réputation, Duo débuta donc l'attaque en règle de sa victime consentante.

OWARI

Mimi yuy

01 Mars 2003

Comme je vous avais prévenu : aucune histoire, aucun lemon, aucun intérêt. Juste un petite scène entre mes deux mamours, histoire de me changer les idées entre mes fanfics sur Yami no matsuei et ma première fic originale que je débute avec entrain (oui, oui, je me fais un de pub perso ^___^)

[1] Oui, ben vii c'est vrai quoi ! Je manque cruellement d'originalité pour débuter mes fics de GW moua ^_^;; Gomen.

[2] Je parle bien du Mad doc G ^_^

[3] En fait, il répond toujours à Duo mais ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Et après on s'étonne qu'il comprend pas pourquoi il le trouve si énigmatique et silencieux ^_^;; 


	2. Poker

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings of course ^______^ 

Disclamer : Perso pas moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème des Jeux

Couple : THE 1x2x1 OF COURSE !!!! ^______^

Remarque : Ce ne devait être qu'une one Shot pour écrire une petite scène de tendresse entre mes deux mamours. Mais après réflexion et surtout beaucoup de flemme à écrire " Derrière les murs de Pierre " (cf. Fictionpress.net section général ^__^ ), je me suis dis qu'une petite pause Gundam me ferait le plus grand bien. Alors zou, je poursuis sur cette lancé. Donc Shonen Ai et tendresse à souhait ^______^ !

****

Poker

En cette fin d'été, le soleil s'abaissant à l'horizon baignait la petite chambre d'une douce lumière aux couleurs chaudes. La fenêtre laissée entrouverte, laissait passer un vent frais qui ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde le dormeur dont le corps nu n'était qu'à demi couvert d'un simple drap.

C'est ce spectacle des plus attendrissants qui accueillit Heero Yuy quand ce dernier entra dans sa chambre à coucher. Son premier choix fut alors de refermer sans plus attendre les battants de bois de la fenêtre, histoire d'éviter qu'un certain assassin ne finisse par prendre froid. Ceci fait, il s'assit près du dormeur passant un bras au dessus du corps détendu pour y prendre appuis. 

- Ne fais pas semblant de dormir. Je sais très bien que tu es réveillé depuis mon arrivée.

Loin d'ouvrir les yeux pour autant, Duo se contenta de plisser son nez. Couché sur le dos afin de ne pas appuyer inutilement sur la blessure qui traversait tout son torse, il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce petit plaisir au soldat de ses rêves.

- T'as qu'à faire comme si.

Pas du tout surpris par la réponse du jeune homme, Heero se baissa un peu plus vers celui-ci. Sans gestes brusques, il approcha alors le dos de sa main gauche vers le visage de son amant pour lui donner une douce caresse sur la joue avant d'étendre cette dernière à la base de sa gorge. A ce contact Duo se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête pour faciliter la tache au japonais. Ne pouvant ignorer la demande implicite, Heero finit donc par céder et déposer de petits baiser sur chaque parcelle du cou ainsi offert. 

Duo ne pouvait tout bonnement pas résister à pareille traitement. Il sentait les lèvres chaudes et affectueuses de son amant sur sa gorge alors qu'il ne rêvait plus que d'un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit enfin les yeux le temps de juger de leur position respective, afin de prendre l'entier contrôle de cette bouche qui ne cessait plus jusqu'alors de lui faire ressentir l'indicible supplice de l'attente. Comme s'il n'attendait que cette réaction, Heero profita de cette occasion pour se redresser et entraîner avec lui la petite marmotte qui refusait en d'autres conditions de se lever. 

- Ok, je constate que monsieur reste un tacticien en toute situation.

Loin de son image de soldat hermétique à tout sentiment, Heero se permit un sourire. Il y avait effectivement plus simple pour demander à l'américain de se lever.

- Je suis venu t'informer qu'il était temps que tu descendes. Nous n'allons plus tarder à dîner. 

- Tout le monde est rentrés ?

- hum, hum.

N'ayant vraiment aucune envie de rejoindre les autres, Duo se boudina contre son Hee-chan, liant ses deux bras autour du torse musclé de ce dernier. Son visage caché dans la chemise du japonais, il referma les yeux dans l'espoir de stopper le cours du temps en cet instant précis.

Heero ne put empêcher l'adolescent de rester ainsi blottit contre lui. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute façon. Il était loin de ne pas apprécier les marques d'affection que ne cessait de lui donner ce petit diable. Décidé depuis quelques mois déjà, de faire un effort pour prouver à Duo qu'il n'était pas indifférent à tout cela, il entoura de ses propres bras le corps encore chaud de son petit ami, lui prodiguant de nouvelles caresse sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Enfin, dont il n'aurait pas prit conscience, si seulement Duo n'en ronronnait pas de plaisir.

L'assassin flottait sur son petit nuage. Comment aurait-il put seulement se douter quelques mois auparavant que le soldat parfait qui sautait des immeubles sans parachute ou se remettait une jambe cassée en place sans sédatif, pouvait être aussi tendre et affectueux dans l'intimité. Il soupirait de bien être quand il sentit Heero se pencher une nouvelle fois sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la nuque et lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Tu préfères que je te monte quelque chose à manger ?

A manger ? Se répétant la phrase dans sa tête, Duo se rappela enfin qu'Heero n'était initialement venu le voir que pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient dîner. Bien que s'arracher à son étreinte lui demandait beaucoup, Duo prit sur lui pour nier la proposition d'un signe de tête.

- C'est gentil mais non. Je descend tout de suite.

- C'est toi qui vois.

Sur cette réponse enfin obtenue, Heero se releva enfin pour sortir de la chambre, laissant un ado seul au milieu des draps, la moue boudeuse pour avoir été si honteusement abandonné.

******

Retournant dans la cuisine pour s'assurer que son plat de nouille ne brûlait pas, Heero fut rassuré de constater que Trowa avait prit la relève devant les fourneaux. Encore heureux, car sans lui, à la rapidité où il réussissait à obtenir une réponse de Duo, le dîner aurait eu tout le temps de brûler au fond du Woak. S'approchant du grand brun silencieux, il s'assura tout de même (en toute discrétion bien évidemment) que le Français n'avait pas été ajouter dans sa préparation de l'ail ou autres condiments de son pays d'origine. Loin de ne pas voir le stratagème du japonais, Trowa la rassura de suite d'un seul regard. 

Finalement, ce fut Wufei qui rompit l'échange muet des deux pilotes. Attrapant les assiettes pour mettre la table dans le salon, il demanda en passant des nouvelles du grand absent.

- Il est encore vivant ?

- hum. Il descend.

- On parle de moi ?

- Alors Maxwell ! On a fais un petite sieste ?

- Viii, J'ai même dormi comme un bébé si tu veux tout savoir.

Loin d'être gêné d'affirmer qu'il avait fait un petit somme, Duo ponctua sa réponse en volant un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de son soldat qui passait au même instant entre les deux adolescents pour apporter leur dîner sur la table.

- L'avantage que vous soyez ensemble. C'est que depuis, il nous casse beaucoup moins les oreilles.

- Comme si j'avais changé !

Bien qu'il ne répondit rien à Duo, le chinois ne doutait pas une seule seconde de cette affirmation. Depuis les quelques mois où ils avaient commencé à travailler de façon régulière ensemble, il n'avait fait aucun doute que le comportement de l'américain avait plus que changé. Plus calme et attentif, cette évolution était clairement liée à l'évolution parallèle de sa relation avec Heero. D'un autre coté, ils ne pouvaient aussi que se réjouir d'obtenir enfin plus de trois mots d'affilés de la part du japonais. Sortie de sa rêverie par les cris affamés de Duo, Wufei se pressa de rejoindre ce dernier dans le salon pour y porter les assiettes. 

*****

La soirée ne faisait que commencer et déjà ils s'ennuyaient ferme. La télé ne passait rien de très réjouissant et aucun d'eux n'avait encore réellement sommeil, ayant tous fais une petite sieste à leur arrivée dans cette énième planque qui les logerait pour une semaine. Ils grignotaient donc un dernier morceaux dans l'espoir de voir ainsi s'écouler quelques minutes de plus de cette nuit qui s'apprêtait à être interminable quand soudain un cri surgit de l'extrémité de la table. De toute évidence, Shinigami venait de se réveiller.

- J'ai une idée !!!!!!

- Je ne sais pas trop Duo. La dernière fois, tu as manqué mettre le feu à la maison.

- Allons, kitty-kat, c'est pas ma faute si les feux d'artifices étaient trop vieux.

- Maxwell, il n'y avait jamais eu de feux d'artifices. Il s'agissait de fusée de détresses ayant prit l'eau.

- Comment je pouvais le savoir moua ^_^ . Pis là, j'allais juste vous proposer un shtit poker ^______^

A cette proposition, Duo s'attendit par habitude à recevoir une succession de refus horrifiés. Mais étonnement : Rien. Aucun de ses camarades n'eut de réaction négative. Trowa avait levé un sourcil d'intérêt, Wufei semblait apprécier ce choix pour un jeu reconnu de tout temps pour sa connotation masculine, Heero se moquait bien de leur occupation tandis que Quatre semblait lui, gêné pour de toutes autres raisons. 

- Je sais pas y jouer T_T

- On t'expliquera Winner.

- C'est Vrai ? T'es d'accord avec l'une de mes idées Wuffy ?!!!!

- Hum. Je suppose que tu connais au moins les règles, si tu nous l'a proposé.

- L'essentiel. J'y jouais avec les Sweepers sur leur bateau

- Dans ce cas, va chercher des cartes le temps que j'explique aux autres.

Trop heureux d'avoir enfin une réponses positive de la part de tous ses compagnons, le Joker partit sans plus attendre chercher les cartes qu'il avait aperçu dans un placard du salon ainsi que quelques paquets de chips et gâteaux qu'ils utiliseraient en guise de mise de fond. 

*****

Les premières parties eurent quelques ratés. Entre Quatre qui ne cessait de retourner ses cartes, Duo qui pouffait de rire au moindre jeu gagnant et Wufei qui tentait sans aucun succès de décrypter les visages somme toute habituellement fermés des deux muets du groupe, il leur était même difficile d'en terminer une seule. Et puis les heures passant, chacun des cinq pilotes finit par trouver ses marques. Les visages devenaient de plus en plus sérieux, Quatre remportait quelques jeu. En d'autres terme, le poker semblait avoir été adopté par les adolescents en manque d'occupation. Ce n'est qu'aux dernières heures de la journée que les choses se corsèrent quelque peu.

Etonnement, il ne fut plus une surprise pour personne de constater que Quatre gagnait de plus en plus. Rectification, Quatre était de loin le plus doué d'entre tous. Mais comment s'en étonner quand il était avant tout un technicien de génie devant frôler un QI de 240 [1]. Malgré sa suprématie, Heero n'était pas en reste, bien que Duo le soupçonnait de perdre régulièrement en rabattant des cartes qu'il aurait juré être gagnantes. N'avait-il donc aucune envie de gagner ? Ne pouvant comprendre cette réaction, Duo lui, faisait tout son possible pour se maintenir au niveau de ses partenaires, ce dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'instar de Wufei. A croire que les trois autres avaient des cartes dans leur manche. Manquerait plus que Quatre utilise son empathie pour détecter s'ils bluffaient ou non et ils étaient foutus. Enfin, comme si leur petit ange blond pouvait avoir de pareilles pensées. *^_^*

Les heures s'écoulant à présent à une rapidité affolante, la faim finit par se faire ressentir. Tant et si bien que certain des adolescents mangèrent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la plus grande partie de leur mise. C'est ainsi que l'un d'eux tomba finalement en manque de finance. Grignotant son dernier sablé, Duo fut quelque peu tiré de ses songes par un chinois toujours aussi en colère qu'il reste le moins concentré d'entre tous. 

- Maxwell, c'est ton tour.

- Viii, faut mettre combien ?

- Si tu suis. Il te faut dix unités, plus la relance.

- Zut..

- Si tu mangeais pas tout ce que tu gagnes aussi.

- Meuh…. T__T c'est pas ma faute si j'avais faim. Attendez moi, une minute, vais en chercher d'autre.

- tututut, on est loin d'avoir compté ce que t'as avalé. Tu te débrouilles sans.

- Mais j'ai plus rien à miser.

- Alors tu te couches.

- C'est pas possible T___T veux pas me coucher moua T_____T 

Il n'avait encore jamais eu un jeu aussi bon depuis le début de la soirée et comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait alors rafler les mises et se renflouer pour un bon moment.

- Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus que tes fringues !

- What !!!! O.O !!!!!

Duo n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce bien Wufei qui lui disait ca !!! Combien de verre d'alcool avait-il but pour sortir ce genre de chose ???

- Il a raison Duo, t'as qu'à miser un vêtement.

Ok, maintenant c'était Quatre qui s'y mettait. Un peu déstabilisé par les réactions loin d'être habituelles de ses camarades, Duo se tourna finalement vers Heero en quête de réponse. Toujours fidèle à lui-même (lui ^_^), le japonais ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder fixement comme s'il lui donnait par cette simple observation son accord tacite.

- Ok. Puisque vous ne me laisser pas le choix, je mise d'une chemise et relance d'un short ^__^ !! [2]

Heero suivit avec ses dernières chips. 

Vient alors le tour de Wufei. Ce dernier était plus que surpris de l'attitude de Duo. Car pour son plus grand désespoir, lui aussi était quelque peu démuni de biscuit. Ne pouvant que sur-lancer, car persuadé d'avoir un jeu gagnant, le chinois se retrouva donc sans plus de protocole, assit sur sa chaise habillé d'un simple caleçon long imprimé aux motifs de petits dragons rouge. 

Trowa suivit, stoppant enfin le tour en payant de quoi voir le jeu de Quatre. Comme trop souvent depuis ces dernières heures, l'arabe laissa alors tomber ses cartes sur la tables dans un sourire vainqueur.

- Full aux dames. [3]

Gagnant pour la énième fois, il rassemblait les fonds déposés sur le centre de la table quand une main le stoppa fermement. De toute évidence, Trowa ne semblait pas totalement d'accord. D'une lenteur exagérée, il retourna chacune de ses cartes devant ses dernières chips. 

- Carré d'as. [4]

- Ouahou !!! Il a gagné !!!

- C'est impossible !

- Ben pourquoi Quatre ? 

Devant les regards suspicieux de tous ses camarades, l'arabe refusa de s'expliquer plus en détail. Comment leur avouer qu'il avait quelque peu triché tout au long de la soirée. C'était si simple et indétectable pour lui de sonder les esprits des quatre pilotes pour connaître la teneur exacte de leurs cartes.

Ne pouvant aller plus loin, Duo et Wufei déclarèrent tout deux forfait. Il restait bien un dernier vêtement à l'américain, mais celui-ci refusa de quitter son tee-shirt. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas jugé utile de leur parler de sa blessure et ne souhaitait pas casser l'ambiance par cette révélation sans importance. Ne doutant pas une seule seconde des raisons de l'attitude inhabituellement sérieuse de Duo, Heero déposa ses dernières billes sur le centre de la table avant d'abandonner au tour suivant en refusant de jouer le moindre bouton de sa chemise bleu électrique [5]. Ne restait plus que deux d'entre eux dans la très certaine dernière partie de ce qui était devenu un Streap poker. Il semblait évident que Trowa avait enfin deviné la tactique de Quatre. Car nullement déconcerté par l'enjeu de leur dernière mise, il déposa alors l'ensemble de ses fonds aux cotés du tas déjà conséquent. 

Quatre lui, tremblait de plus en plus à chaque tour. Comme un mauvais rêve, il ne pouvait que constater le pire, à savoir la diminution inéluctable de ses finances. Persuadé de pouvoir à présent gagner toutes les parties qu'il désirait, il avait tout comme Duo fait l'erreur de manger une partie de ses biens. Arriva donc le moment le plus difficile pour lui. S'il souhaitait voir les cartes du français, il lui fallait avant tout relancer une dernière fois et pour cela jouer lui aussi l'un de ses vêtements.

- Vas y Quatre, tu peux le vaincre.

Encouragé par les paroles de Duo, le jeune blond abandonna son short. Le haut qu'il portait était suffisamment long pour cacher la majeur partie de ses jambes fines.

Mais à peine l'avait-il déposé qu'il comprit au regard du Français qu'il venait de perdre pour la seconde fois contre lui. Totalement médusé par cette évidence qui était pourtant impossible, il ne se rendit pas compte que les trois autres pilotes les avaient abandonné, jugeant cette défaite comme le signal de la fin de leur nuit de jeu.

- Une dernière partie ?

- Ils sont partis.

- Juste un tour pour l'ensemble des gains.

- Je n'ai plus rien à miser.

- Si, il t'en reste deux. 

Suivant le regard de Trowa, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il lui restait bien son tee-shirt mais cela ne faisait qu'un élément. En d'autres termes, Trowa évoquait aussi le boxer.

- Je ne suis pas sur.

- Tu ne les enlèveras que si tu perds. La question est maintenant de savoir si tu as suffisamment confiance en toi pour être sûr de gagner contre moi.

Poussé par la fièvre du jeu et le défi que Trowa faisait indirectement à son empathie, Quatre accepta. Il était persuadé de pouvoir connaître les cartes du français pas l'intermédiaire de son don. Mise à part les deux précédentes parties, il n'avait fait aucune erreur d'interprétation. Il était donc sur de vaincre et ainsi obtenir que….. rougissant de nouveau à la simple évocation que le tapis du pilote comprenait lui aussi l'ensemble de ses vêtements, Quatre reprit tout son sérieux et son calme pour aiguiser au maximum son instinct.

Comme promis, Trowa misa finalement l'ensemble de ses gains (vêtements compris) pour un seul et unique tour de carte. Le perdant devrait donc en quelques sorte effectuer un streap tease au vainqueur. A cette vérité, l'angoisse apparu sur le visage de Quatre quand ils échangèrent le nombre de carte désirées. A cet instant les jeux étaient fait, il ne restait plus qu'à connaître qui en sortirait la tête haute. Comme précédemment, Trowa commença par retourner une première carte : un dix de cœur. Quatre, tenait entre ses mains un simple Flush qu'il n'eut pas le courage de retourner patiemment. La seconde carte de Trowa fut une Dame de cœur. Il était donc sauvé, il n'avait lui aussi qu'un flush ou une paire. La suivante était un As. Des deux restantes, dépendait son avenir. Ne le faisant pas plus attendre, Trowa les retourna alors de concert de ses deux mains, révélant un Valet et un Roi………de cœur ^___^ En d'autres mots : Une flush Royal ! [6] A cet instant, le monde de Quatre se brisa, il avait perdu.

Suite au long silence qui découla de cette révélation, le gagnant s'approcha finalement de son cadet pour s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Acceptes-tu ta défaite ?

- Je….. je ne comprend pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Comment tu as pu. C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- je…. 

Voyant que Quatre ne ferait pas le premier pas, Trowa avoua ses fautes.

- D'accord. C'était effectivement impossible. Il se trouve juste qu'en tant que clown, je me dois de connaître quelques tours de passe, passe.

Face à cette révélation, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de laisser exploser son indignation.

- Alors t'as triché !!!!!

- Parce que toi, non ?

Rougissant devant l'accusation qu'il ne pouvait honnêtement pas nier, Quatre ne dit plus un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains se poser sur ses jambes dénudées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ?

- Il est grand temps que je récupère ce que tu as joué.

Rougissant de plus belle devant l'implication de cette demande, Quatre se trouva soudain porté contre son grés dans les bras de Trowa. Avant d'entreprendre sa monté vers le premier étage, celui-ci attendit patiemment que la petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même se décide à le regarder une bonne fois pour toute dans les yeux. Loin d'être conscient des conclusions que son acte pouvait sous-entendre, Quatre croisa effectivement son regard. Mais cela ne dura pas plus de quelques micro secondes avant qu'il ne cache aussi vite son visage brûlant de honte dans la chemise entrouverte de son aîné. 

Il n'en fallait pas plus au français pour que celui-ci, bien loin de ses habitudes, monte enfin les escaliers avec son précieux fardeau, laissant s'échapper un léger rire derrière lui.

*****

Dans une chambre, Duo fut surpris d'entendre un rire et qui plus de la part de Trowa. 

- O.O hééé !!!! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir ?

N'ayant aucun intention de lui répondre, Heero lui fit en revanche clairement comprendre qu'il ne serait pas plus patient avec lui. 

- T'as pas envie de t'y mettre aussi Hee-chan ?

- Tu risquerais de le regretter.

- Ca, ^_____^ ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Se laissant doucement rallongé sur le dos, Duo profita des bons soins de son amant sans plus se plaindre. [7]

Par la fenêtre de nouveau entrouverte, on pouvait apercevoir un voile bleuté entourer une lune ronde et pulpeuse. De toute évidence, les nuits de pleine lune n'agissaient pas que sur les garous. ^____^;;

Fin

Mimi Yuy 

07/04/2003.

[1] Est-ce seulement crédible, sachant que la moyenne est de 100 et les premiers QI sympa sont aux alentours de 130/140 ?

[2] N'oublions pas que nous sommes en été. ^_____^

[3] Un Full c'est trois cartes identiques suivi d'une paire (ils joue à cinq cartes ^__^) Donc, dans le cas présent on va dire que Quatre à 3 Dame et 2 dix.

[4] Là c'est facile, il a 4 As et pour le fun, la dernière dame qui manquait à Quatre pour avoir un carré ^____^!!

[5] J'ai une méga image des G-boys en petite tenue d'été sur la plage et là, je les vois parfaitement ^_____^!!

Si vous la connaissez pas, je l'envoie à qui me la demande ^_^

[6] Un Flush c'est cinq cartes d'une même couleur qui ne se suivent pas. Flush royal, c'est idem mais les numéros se suivent cette fois-ci. Moralité, Trowa s'est amusé à les découvrir dans le désordre pour brouiller les pistes ^ ^.

[7] Aller pas vous imaginez des trucs ou vous serez fortement déçue dans la prochaine partie ^__^! Qui arrive très, très vite ^_____^ 

Partie suivante : Colin Maya ^______^ !! Qui va se faire bander les yeux ^_^ ?


	3. Cola maillard

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings of course ^______^ 

Disclamer : Perso pas moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème du Jeu

Couple : THE 1x2x1 OF COURSE !!!! ^______^

Remarque : Troisième partie un peu plus….. mais toujours pas…. Bref, n'espérez pas de Lemon y'en aura pas ^____^ même si…..

****

Colin maya

Lorsqu'ils constatèrent avec étonnement que Quatre avait perdu pour la seconde fois consécutive de la soirée face à Trowa, les trois pilotes montèrent sans plus attendre dans leur chambre respective. Partager de façon équitable quelques denrées alimentaires supplémentaires signifiait retarder l'heure de leur sommeil au petit matin. Aussi, s'agissait-il d'une bonne occasion de stopper là cette expérience réussit d'occupation collective. Arrivé en hauts des escaliers, Wufei souhaita alors une bonne nuit aux deux pilotes l'ayant accompagné avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre la plus éloignée de la maison. Restés seul avec son Hee-chan, Duo n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour reprendre son bavardage incessant.

- J'en reviens toujours pas que Quatre ai aussi vite assimilé les règles. Quoique Trowa n'était pas mauvais non plus.

- Rien d'étonnant à cela. Ils trichaient tout les deux.

Un peu surpris qu'Heero lui réponde mais plus encore qu'il se permette ce genre de remarque sans avoir de preuves à avancer, Duo profita de l'occasion pour faire parler le japonais.

- Comme si t'avais pu le remarquer.

- Désolé de te décevoir Duo, mais Quatre a clairement utilisé son empathie pour nous confondre, tandis que Trowa rajoutait des cartes au jeu.

- Et comment pourrais-tu en être aussi sur ?

- Je comptais les cartes. Au dixièmes tours, je connaissais leur ordre de distribution.

- On faisait des coupes que je sache.

- Probabilité de variance aléatoire suivant la loi de Hendel, rien de plus simple.

Non seulement l'assassin commençait à se choper une migraine mais il se rendait compte que d'eux cinq, il était très certainement le seul à avoir jouer honnêtement avec Wufei. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient perdu les premiers face à des adversaires aussi dénués de toute morale.

- Ok. Rappelle moi de ne jamais jouer d'argent avec vous trois. J'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez osé tricher si éhontém …

Coupé dans sa phrase, Duo n'eut aucun mal à abandonner toutes idées cohérentes pour apprécier à sa juste valeur le baiser qui lui était si gentiment offert. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec le temps, il avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait là de la seule méthode réellement efficace qu'Heero avait trouvé pour le faire taire quelques temps. Mais comment résister à ses lèvres tendres et exigeantes ou ses petites dents qui ne cessaient plus de lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Ne pouvant se retenir, l'américain laissa s'échapper de petits gémissements quand il sentit enfin la langue de son compagnon parcourir son palet avant d'entreprendre le dressage en règle de sa propre langue rebelle et indisciplinée. Légèrement asphyxié, Shinigami dut finalement rendre les armes, seul moyen d'obtenir de la part de son amant un peu d'oxygène.

Se laissant chuter pantelant sur le lit, Duo ne fit pas la moindre attention à la courte absence du soldat parfait du coté de la salle de bain. Les baisers qu'il obtenait de lui ces derniers temps étaient si passionnés qu'il lui fallait bien par la suite, une bonne dizaine de minutes pour revenir à la réalité. Soupirant d'aise, il ne reprit réellement conscience de son entourage que lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire s'échapper du couloir.

- O.O hééé !!!! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir ?

Bien décidé lui, à s'assurer au plus vite que la blessure de son compagnon ne s'était pas infecté, Heero repoussa sans préavis ce dernier contre le montant du lit.

- T'as pas envie de t'y mettre aussi Hee-chan ?

- Tu risquerais de le regretter.

- Ca, ^_____^ ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de "jouer", Duo s'allongea finalement docilement contre les coussins, afin de laisser le champ libre à son médecin personnel. Et puis quoiqu'il démente, cette foutue blessure lui faisait encore réellement mal.

*****

Entrant dans leur chambre qu'ils avaient sans réellement en parler décidé de faire commune, Trowa déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit de celui-ci. Quatre se recroquevillant sans plus attendre, le visage volontairement camouflé sous les coussins, le français en déduisit facilement et avec une certaine amertume qu'il était allé trop loin avec l'adolescent. Après tout, rien ne l'avait encore réellement conforté dans son idée qu'il pouvait se permettre autant de familiarité avec lui. Abandonnant tout espoir, il s'écarta donc sans plus attendre de celui qui commençait déjà à se calfeutrer sous son drap.

Un peu décontenancé par tout ce qui lui arrivait ce soir là, Quatre n'eut pas le courage de faire face à Trowa. Il avait véritablement trop honte de recroiser ses yeux émeraudes après toutes les pensées qui lui avaient parcouru l'esprit. S'attendant malgré tout à un geste ou une parole de sa part, l'arabe ne put cacher sa déception de voir son ami s'éloigner aussi vite de lui.

- Qu'est-ce tu ….?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre quoique ce soit de force.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Trowa insinuait-il qu'il ne serait pas contre toutes propositions ? Totalement en dehors de son caractère habituellement si réservé, Quatre n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour se débarrasser de son Tee-shirt suite à maintes contorsions pour ne pas ressortir de dessous ses draps. 

A sa réponse courte mais concise, Trowa ne s'attendait résolument pas à recevoir un vêtement sur la tête. Comment devait-il le prendre ? Etait-ce un signe de colère de la part de l'empathe, comme un coup de coussin ou s'agissait-il d'une invitation ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une petite voix provenant d'une masse informe cachée sous les draps lui répondit.

- Les Winner ont pour habitude de payer leur dette.

Amusé, le grand brun garda pourtant tout son sérieux.

- Dans ce cas, il manque quelque chose.

- Si tu y tiens tant, tu n'as qu'à venir le chercher toi-même.

A son arrivée dans la chambre, Trowa redoutait en avoir trop fait. Mais de toute évidence, il avait plutôt laissé un ado frustré au milieu de son lit en pensant bien agir. Souhaitant sans plus attendre rattraper cette inexcusable méprise, le pilote d'HeavyArms laissa tomber sa chemise à terre avant de rejoindre le petit lit situé à la droite du sien. Il avait alors deux possibilités. Se glisser sous les draps ou s'asseoir au dessus d'eux. Après une courte réflexion, il choisit un combiné de ces deux options. Doucement, il souleva donc l'extrémité du drap blanc, afin de découvrir de petits pieds pâles. Aussi vite, ceux-ci disparurent plus en hauteur. Décidé de ne pas perdre leur trace, le français s'assit alors sur le matelas dénudé pour pouvoir remonter l'une de ses mains et ainsi forcer les fuyards à revenir à leur position d'origine. Il avait tout le reste de la nuit pour retrouver le visage sans aucun doute écarlate de leur propriétaire.

*****

Heero déposait un dernier morceaux de sparadraps sur le bandage de Duo quand sa montre bipa. Reliée par relais satellite à son portable, cette dernière l'informait ainsi de la réception de tout nouveau mail en prévenance de leur supérieur. Ayant justement terminé de s'occuper du "grand blessé", il se leva sans plus attendre pour rejoindre son PC et l'allumé.

- Hee-chan T_________T 

- hum ?

- J'y crois pas. T'as vu l'heure ?

- Et ?

- Et il t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ton cyborg de mentor t'envoyait tes messages la nuit dans le seul but que tu puisses l'avoir à disposition le lendemain matin ?

- On est le matin.

- ^_^;;; A ton réveil Soldat Parfait !!!!!! Et pas dés sa réception !!!!

Analysant la remarque, certes judicieuse de son compagnon d'armes, Heero prit bien quelques secondes avant d'arriver à la conclusion que : Non, J ne penserait jamais à lui envoyer ses mails en avance sans espérer le voir les lire dés réception. 

- Qui te dit que ce ne sont pas des informations de toutes importances qui pourraient nous inciter à partir d'ici dans les dix minutes sous peine de nous voir arrêter par OZ ?

Que répondre à pareil paranoïaque ? Soupirant de ne jamais réussir à changer quoique ce soit à certain point de caractère du Japonais, Duo se leva malgré tout, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil sur leur possible ordre de retraite. 

*****

Trowa était plus que satisfait. Il lui avait suffit de s'attarder suffisamment longtemps sur le point G de Quatre situé sous le genou de celui-ci pour que l'adolescent perde toute retenue vocale. ^__^;; De toute évidence, son empathie n'était pas sans conséquence sur l'extrême sensibilité de l'adolescent. Un petit détail qu'il n'allait pas hésité à mettre à profit. Finalement, Trowa appréciait de plus en plus leur Shinigami et ses idées farfelues. Nul doute que sans leur partie de poker ayant viré au déshabillage en règle de certain d'entre eux, ils ne seraient pas tout les deux dans une telle situation. Sentant la respiration du jeune empathe revenir à la normal, le pilote n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour progresser dans sa longue remontée du corps fin de son futur amant.

*****

Penché au dessus d'Heero pour lire derrière son épaule, Duo put constater que comme il le pensait, ce mail nocturne ne concernait bel et bien que leur prochaine mission.

- Tu vois ! Rien d'essentiel qui nous oblige à plancher dessus tout le reste de la nuit.

- hum.

A croire qu'il le regrettait presque. Réfléchissant activement à ce qui pourrait faire changer d'idée son amant, Duo trouva très vite ce qu'il avait envie d'expérimenter depuis très longtemps sans jamais avoir eu le courage de le lui demander. Chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à se croiser, leur rencontre ne durait pas plus d'une nuit. Courte période durant laquelle, ils faisaient parfois l'amour si seulement l'un d'eux n'était pas trop extenué pour. Ce soir, il n'en était rien et personne ne pouvait lui assurer qu'il en serait de nouveau ainsi avant bien longtemps. Prenant donc son courage à deux mains, Duo lia enfin ses deux bras autour de l'adolescent assis devant lui, avant de blottir son visage dans la nuque de celui-ci.

- Dis Hee-chan.

- Hum ?

- Tu me fais confiance ?

L'interrogation était suffisamment hors à propos pour qu'Heero laisse l'assassin refermer son laptop. Bien que très bavard, ce dernier ne lui posait pas souvent ce genre de question aussi quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait s'agir là d'une demande de sa part d'avoir avec lui une conversation sérieuse. Enfin, rien n'était très logique avec Duo alors autant attendre la suite.

- hum.

- hm oui ou hm non ?

- Bien que cela soit contre tous les principes qui m'ont été exigés de suivre, je te fais confiance.

- Quoiqu'il arrive ?

- Tu m'as déjà prouvé que je le pouvais alors oui.

- Dans ce cas tu ne dirais rien si je te demandais de te laisser entre mes mains ?

Heero n'osait lui demander d'expliciter sa question. A quoi pensait-il encore ?

- Au cours d'une mission ?

- Plutôt dans l'ordre privé.

- Excuse moi, mais je ne comprend pas ta question Duo.

- Ce que j'essaie de te demander c'est ton accord pour…..

- pour …. ?

Ne pouvant décemment pas le lui demander de vive voix, Duo se contenta de présenter un foulard de soie devant les yeux du japonais. Si ce dernier avait un tant soit peu de jugeote, il pouvait comprendre de lui même la teneur de sa requête.

- Duo ?

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

- Je sais.

Ok. C'était clair. Shinigami n'avait semble t'il pas eu son quota de jeu en tout genre pour la journée. Heero avait beau être un soldat peu expérimenté en relations sociales, il n'en était pas moins cultivé que les autres. J avait eu l'affreuse tendance de l'obliger à lire bon nombre d'ouvrages allant de "la fusion nucléaire à froid" au "mille et une astuces pour séduire une femme", le tout bien évidemment, dans l'objectif d'accomplir ses missions quelque soit les situations. Alors oui, les différentes pratiques sexuelles, il connaissait aussi. Et bien qu'il en ai déjà expérimenté plus d'une avec Duo, celle qu'il semblait lui proposer n'était pas encore apparue sur leur tableau de chasse.

De deux choses l'une. Il acceptait ou refusait. Sentant la douce pression du corps toujours recourbé derrière lui, et le visage patiemment reposé sur son épaule, Heero n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour lui répondre.

- Hee-chan ?

- hum.

- Je peux ?

- hum.

Il n'était pas extralucide mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il n'avait pas été d'accord, Heero le lui aurait dit plus explicitement. Prenant donc cette absence de refus catégorique comme un Oui, Duo noua avec une extrême douceur le foulard sombre sur les yeux de celui qui deviendrait pour la nuit sa proie exclusive.

Guidé par une main qui s'était glissée parmi les siennes, Heero suivit ensuite docilement le mouvement pour se retrouver de toute évidence au centre de leur chambre à coucher. De nouveau immobiles, une voix suave lui murmura enfin ses consignes.

- Tu connais Colin maya ?

- …. ? ^_^ 

- Le but est de faire tourner une personne aux yeux bandés sur quelques tours pour qu'elle perde une partie de ses repères.

Disant cela, Duo fit tournoyer le japonais sur lui-même.

- Après quoi, la personne doit remettre la main sur ceux qui l'entourent, tout en devant éviter qu'ils ne la touchent d'avantage.

Pour toute torture, Duo embrassa alors son amant sur les lèvres avant de fuir les mains qui tentaient comme il le lui avait demandé de l'attraper.

Finalement, son jeu était simple. N'ayant jamais expérimenté le moindre amusement au cours de sa jeunesse qu'il soit collectif ou non, Heero avait tendance à laisser parler son coté enfant lorsque Duo le lui demandait. Il faut dire que servir d'assistant à un tueur à gage comme Odin Low ou suivre l'entraînement du mad doc J en prévision de la guerre ne lui avait jamais vraiment permis d'éliminer ce besoin physique qu'a toute personne de se divertir dans son enfance. Très vite, il finit donc par se prendre au jeu et tenter d'attraper ce petite diable qui lui tournait autour, tel un requin aux aguets. 

Duo ne cessait plus de lui voler des baisers ou tenter sans grand succès de le faire tourner de nouveau dans le but de le déstabiliser. Tandis que lui réussissait enfin de plus en plus facilement à stopper les attaques de l'américain, grâce à une technique largement éprouvée sur sa personne : lui faire des chatouilles dés qu'il était à porté de main. Sa tactique fonctionnant à merveille, Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire à la suite de chacune de ses tentatives d'approche. Ne souhaitant pas voir arriver à tout instant leurs compagnons d'armes venir se plaindre de tapage nocturne, Heero décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Jugeant de son mieux leur position respective malgré l'obscurité complète qui l'entourait, il se jeta finalement sur Duo. Une très mauvaise idée qui les firent tomber lourdement au milieu du grand lit.

Essoufflés, les deux adolescents restèrent un long moment allongés l'un sur l'autre à reprendre leur souffle quand les mains d'Heero se dirigèrent par automatisme vers ses yeux. Aussi vite, Duo l'en empêcha.

- Attend.

Ne demandant pas plus d'explications à cette demande, Heero accepta la requête. En contre partie, il chercha à approcher de lui le visage de son petit ami. Le voyant lever les mains dans sa direction, le natté n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour sceller les lèvres de sa proie tout en débutant le déboutonnage en règle de la chemise devenue plus qu'encombrante.

Bien qu'il n'en ai jamais eu un, Heero pensait très sérieusement que l'américain avait du être un chat dans une vie antérieure. Après tout, quoi de plus logique aux vues du nombre de fois où ce dernier se pelotonnait contre lui. Sans parler des petits coups de langue qu'il semblait tant aimer passer sur sa peau découverte, comme il le faisait à l'instant même au fur et à mesure qu'il le débarrassait de son haut. 

Bien décidé à atteindre son but final, Duo extirpa avec impatience la chemise enfin ouverte du japonais avant de balancer cette dernière loin d'eux. Il ne lui restait plus alors qu'à entraîner subtilement Heero au centre du lit pour réussir son œuvre. Se collant contre le corps de plus en plus pressant de son amant, celui-ci profita de leur proximité pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille ….

- Gare à toi si cela ne me plait pas.

… et glisser sa langue derrière le lobe de chair pour quelques baisers qu'il savait faire craquer à coup sûr l'américain.

Grisé par la réaction plus que favorable d'Heero, Shinigami eut alors besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Suite à sa micro pause, il lia enfin avec fermeté les mains de son amant aux siennes.

Toujours aussi désorienté par l'absence de tout repère visuel, Heero n'en percevait que d'avantage les moindres frôlements, baisers ou caresses du natté. Bien qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir plonger son regard dans l'abîme des yeux améthystes de sa moitié, il consentait d'accéder aux désirs de Duo. Après tout, jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'adolescent ne lui avait encore jamais demandé quoique ce soit de particulier, alors s'il pouvait répondre là, à l'un de ses fantasmes. Pourquoi le lui refuser ?

Heero acceptait donc son aveuglement temporaire quand il comprit qu'on lui relevait indéniablement les bras au dessus de sa tête. Se pouvait-il que Duo est aussi décidé de ……. Plus de doute. Avec une infinie délicatesses, Duo lui liait bel et bien un poignet au montant du lit avec ce qui devait être un ruban de velours. Ses gestes mal assurés trahissaient d'ailleurs sa peur de le voir refuser. Pourtant, Heero n'en fit rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il accepterait aussi la soumission. Miracle qu'OZ lui-même n'avait jamais obtenu de lui au cours de leurs séances de torture.

Duo savait qu'il venait là de demander l'impossible. Il s'apprêtait donc à se morfondre en excuses d'avoir seulement imaginé pouvoir penser à vouloir s'exécuter quand vient la surprise : une absence totale de tous refus. Heero était donc d'accord. Mieux, les deux bras à présent liés et les yeux toujours bandés, il lui faisait alors clairement comprendre qu'il attendait la suite avec impatience. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Duo s'abaissa sans plus attendre sur celui qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Fois de Shinigami, le soldat parfait n'allait pas regretter de lui avoir donné carte blanche.

*****

Ne sautant aucune étape dans sa lente progression vers le visage de son partenaire, Trowa finit par obtenir l'élément encore manquant pour solder toutes les dettes de Quatre à son égard. Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il approfondit plus en avant la connaissance de cette région. Bien que le jeune blond lui ai fait clairement comprendre que sa présence à ses cotés durant la nuit ne lui était pas désagréable, il ne doutait toujours pas que celui-ci devait angoisser à chacune de ses avancées. A présent lui-même enseveli sous les draps, le français débuta enfin l'exploration du torse pâle et musclé du pilote. 

Seigneur, Trowa était enfin parvenu à la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Bien qu'il se soit depuis un certain temps plus que "manifesté" suites aux caresses déjà réalisées sur sa personne. Le Français n'avait alors pas même effleuré cette partie devenue si douloureuse, lui faisant honteusement échapper un gémissement de frustration. Au doux rire qui en avait résulté de la part de son compagnon, son mécontentement n'était une fois encore pas passé inaperçu. 

- Serions nous pressé ?

- Trowa……

- hum ?

Arrivant enfin au visage de Quatre, Trowa l'observa attentivement de ses deux yeux découverts de toute mèche. 

Pourquoi ne le touchait-il plus ? Pourquoi après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, après qu'il ait vu la moindre parcelle de son corps, stoppait-il son œuvre sans même lui donner un seul baiser ? Au comble de la frustration, Quatre ne comprenait plus rien. Et encore moins l'évidence même.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

Totalement déstabilisé par son aîné, l'arabe en oublia littéralement qu'ils étaient tous deux totalement ou en partie seulement, dénudés. Et qui plus est, allongés l'un sur l'autre sur un tout petit lit. 

- Tu déclares forfaits ?

- je…..hein ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu acceptais ta défaite.

- O_O ?

Hein ? C'était quoi cette question ? Totalement à l'ouest, Quatre accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il aurait signé et vendu n'importe quoi pour que tout reprenne au plus vite.

- Tu attends peut-être quelques chose.

Ok. Trowa se moquait bel et bien de lui. A moins qu'il n'attende de voir s'il avait le courage de venir prendre de lui-même ce dont il avait envie ? Soit. Les Winner n'avaient pas pour habitude de craindre la bataille. Déchaîné par une émission inhabituelle d'adrénaline dans son sang, Quatre n'attendit pas d'avantage pour embrasser avec passion les lèvres de son tortionnaire. Impatient, sa langue demanda tout aussitôt à connaître enfin sa consœur sur laquelle il ne cessait plus de fantasmer depuis plus d'une heure que durait le petit jeu de Trowa. 

Laissant s'échapper un sourire à travers le baiser qu'il rendait avec tout autant de fougue à l'arabe, Trowa plaqua par la même occasion, le corps de celui-ci sans plus aucune retenu contre le matelas. Il était clair que Quatre ne se contenterait décidément pas d'une simple bise sur le front suivit du bonne nuit habituel concluant jusqu'alors toutes leurs journées de dur labeur. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de constater la présence mystérieuse de son short et boxer au niveau de ses chevilles pour comprendre que le gentil garçon aux allures de boys scout cachait finalement en lui, un caractère des plus enflammés. Une nouvelle facette de Quatre qu'il comptait découvrir avec grand plaisir.

*****

Le souffle coupé et arqué à l'extrême, Heero se laissa enfin retomber sur le lit quand il sentit le corps brûlant de son partenaire cesser ses convulsions. Bien qu'attaché au niveau des mains, il n'en était pas moins resté libre de tous mouvements au niveau des jambes, leur permettant ainsi de faciliter leurs échanges. Après avoir goûté à la douce et enivrante chaleur de Duo puis accueillit à son tour ce dernier en lui, le soldat tentait à présent de calmer les palpitations désordonnées de son cœur. En ce petit matin, il se demandait très sérieusement si J n'avait pas eu tort de lui affirmer qu'il n'était pas cardiaque. Car au cours de cette dernière heure, il lui avait semblé frôler une véritable crise tant l'orgasme perçu avait été violent. 

Certes Duo s'était plus que surpassé pour faire de cette courte nuit, un moment qui resterait longtemps pour lui, dans les annales comme la perfection même. Mais Heero soupçonnait aussi que son aveuglement ait amplifié à l'ivresse la moindre caresse. Satisfaction ultime, le responsable de tout ce bonheur qui l'envahissait encore reposait de tout son poids sur son corps nu.

Ne pouvant en attendre d'avantage, Heero dénoua enfin ses deux poignets de leur liens sans la moindre difficulté. Après tout, ce n'est pas deux rubans de velours qui pouvaient stopper un pilote de Gundam s'évadant déjà sans grands problèmes de n'importe quelle prison ultra moderne d'OZ. Retirant tout aussitôt le foulard qui lui obstruait depuis si longtemps la vue, il put alors enfin contempler la silhouette parfaite de son amant. Les pupilles dilatées et le visage détendu de toute tension, il était évident que Duo profitait encore de son plaisir physique. Ne pouvant pas rester de marbre devant ce corps toujours tremblant et palpitant, Heero le recouvrit alors de leurs draps. Instinctivement, il repoussa aussi les quelques mèches de cheveux échappées de la natte derrière les oreilles de l'assassin avant de laisser courir ses mains sur la peau douce dont elles avaient été si longuement privé.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le point culminant de son plaisir, Duo ressentit comme une rupture de force au moment même où il retombait de tout son poids sur le corps d'Heero. Flottant alors sur la rive du bonheur absolu, il savait dans son fort intérieur qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de libérer son amant de ses liens. Poussé par la raison, Duo chercha donc suffisamment de force en lui pour se redresser ou du moins tendre un bras vers les poignets prisonniers. Mais à peine avait-il décidé d'agir qu'il sentit deux bras l'enserrer avec douceur tandis qu'on le recouvrait d'un drap frais, apaisant ainsi la chaleur émise par son corps en combustion. 

- Hee-cha…… ?

- schhhhh……

Comment Heero avait-il put réussir à se libérer de ses entraves ? Mais surtout si cela lui était si facile, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Là réponse étant très certainement qu'il avait tout simplement accepté dés le départ de jouer le jeu, Duo n'en fut que plus heureux. Comblé au delà des mots, l'adolescent exténué ne put rester plus longtemps éveillé. Se blottissant contre son soldat, il se laissa finalement sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil, bercé par les douces caresses de son compagnon.

Owari ^__^ (heu…… enfin on me comprend ^_^;;;)

Mimi yuy 

Ben, là j'ai aucune note à vous transmettre donc dites moi seulement ce que vous en pensez. 

Ces Ones shots n'ont décidément rien de terribles, mais c'est histoire de changer un peu des éternels, je t'aime moi non plus / mais comment vais-je lui avouer mes sentiments ?

Là au moins c'est clair, ils se sautent tous dessus dés qu'ils ont le temps pour ^_____^!!

J'hésite fortement sur la nature de la prochaine One Shot alors ce sera la surprise quand l'idée viendra enfin à mon esprit. Je sais juste que je pencherais plus sur une histoire avec Treize, Zecks et Wufei. Mais bon, il est grand temps que je retourne bosser sur ma fic originale ^__^ ! !


	4. Balle aux prisonniers

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings of course ^______^ 

Disclamer : Perso pas moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème du Jeu

Couple : 13x6 et 6x5 Sorry mais j'ai pas réussi à faire du 5x13 (trop OOC pour moua le Wufy qui grimpe sur Treize ^_^;;)

Remarque : J'avais pas trop d'idée. Il me restait 3 persos pas encore exploités. Je voulais faire un couple et puis je me suis dis que c'était vache d'en laisser un sur le carreaux, alors voilà ! Je voulais faire un trio à trois (logique n'est-il pas ^__^) mais finalement c'est pas tout à fait ca. C'est aussi un peu moins Kawai que les autres parties de cet arc un peu barge que je m'amuse à faire. Et un peu plus heu…. proche du lime ^_^ Mais bon, l'essentiel reste là. Un regard et ils se papouillent les uns les autres. 

Love Power ^_____^!!

****

Balle aux prisonniers

Treize était assit à son bureau prenant connaissance d'une montagne de rapports quand son meilleur lieutenant Zecks Merquize entra, son éternel masque sur le visage.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Affirmatif Treize. Nous avons réussis à en capturer un. 

- Un ?

- Pilote de Gundam. D'après les données recueillies par Lady Une, il s'agirait de celui que l'on a déterminer comme le 05.

- Bien. Je suis assez fier de tes hommes pour une fois. 

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de rajouter cette remarque. Tu sais très bien que nous faisons toujours de notre mieux. 

- Je sais, je sais. Tu es l'une des rares personnes en qui je porte toute ma confiance Zecks. D'ailleurs, en parlant de faire de son mieux. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu jusqu'ici. 

- Treize, je….

- Va fermer la porte. 

- Treize pas ici.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne te plaignais pas de ce genre de demande il y encore peu. 

- Tu oublies peut-être que je ne suis plus l'enfant que tu as trouvé dans un palet de la famille Peacecraft. 

- Et ?

- Et je n'ai plus forcement envie de ca à tout moment. 

- Zecks, Zecks, Zecks. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir envie de toi. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas trouvé un peu de temps pour ça. 

- Peut-être que j'ai justement envie d'un peu plus.

- On a pas le temps, faut que je reparte d'ici dans moins d'une heure après avoir lu tout ca.

- Treize….

- Me force pas à te convaincre comme lors de nos premières fois. Va fermer la porte… s'il et plait ….

Devant la moue dépitée du général [1] responsable des armées d'OZ, le jeune homme s'exécuta finalement. Il savait pertinemment ce que Treize allait lui demander de faire ou plutôt d'accepter de sa part. Cet homme avait depuis leur première rencontre eu des dessins très précis à son encontre. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais violé. Oh non, son attitude était plus insidieuse. Dés leur première fois, SA première fois, il avait réussit à le faire fondre de désir pour lui. L'homme au parfum de rose, au charisme et à la douceur inégalée lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans l'intimité. Donc oui, il devait bien l'avouer. Ce que cet homme lui avait fait connaître était loin d'être désagréable. Treize était toujours doux et attentif avec lui. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour ses autres partenaires d'une nuit. Il savait pour les avoir surpris plus d'une fois qu'il pouvait à l'instar de Lady Une se montrer sous un jour nouveau. Etre violent et dominant avec ses victimes, souvent des prisonniers qu'il brisait de cette manière. 

Mais pour Zecks, l'homme de pouvoir n'avait jamais utilisé la force. Bien au contraire. Et ce jour là encore, il se leva avec souplesse avant de rejoindre le soldat à la longue chevelure blonde. Délicatement, il regroupa les cheveux sur une épaule afin d'embrasser la nuque ainsi offerte. Son geste provoqua une infinie de petits frissons grisant irrémédiablement le lieutenant. [1] 

- Viens par là.

Avec fermeté, il entraîna Zecks vers son bureau. Détachant dans le même temps sa boucle de ceinture, Treize entreprit doucement d'attiser le désir de sa proie par quelques caresses stratégiques. Il aurait bien aimer passer plus de temps aux cotés de son ange blond, mais le temps pressant, il dut se résoudre à passer directement à l'essentiel. 

- Tourne toi.

Après tout, pourquoi le garderait-il face à lui alors qu'ils ne s'embrassaient jamais ? Pas que cela le déplaise mais Treize avait vite compris que ces lèvres devaient être conservées pour un autre. Une personne qui les mériterait bien plus que lui et son seul désir de posséder ce qui était, il y a quelques années encore, un gamin qui lui était totalement dévoué. Doucement, il s'insinua enfin en lui. Quel bonheur de percevoir la douce pression de cette chaire chaude et étroite autour de son sexe gonflé et douloureux. Se sentant partir au delà des mots, les mains firent suivre le même rythme à l'organe de son amant. Encore quelques secondes et ils plongeraient tout deux dans le plaisir ultime. 

Les jambes écartées à l'extrême, son torse reposant sur le bureau, Zecks avait la dégradante sensation de ne plus être qu'un objet sexuel parmi tant d'autre. Treize ne prenait même plus la peine de lui faire l'amour dans son lit. Non, il ne lui restait plus que ces quelques moments de plaisir fugace lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient de moins en moins souvent entre deux réunions. Bientôt Treize se désintéresserait totalement de lui. Il aurait pu en être heureux. Se sentir soulagé de ne plus se faire manipuler de la sorte. Mais finalement en son fort intérieur, s'il faisait de plus en plus acte de rébellion face aux demandes de son chef. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il refusait de partager plus longtemps ces moments avec lui. Mais bien parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces derniers n'étaient plus de la qualité de leurs premières nuits. 

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçu son général face à lui que Zecks prit conscience qu'il en avait fini avec lui. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je suis désolé Milliardo mais je n'ai pas le temps de te donner plus aujourd'hui. 

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Tu sais pertinemment que je n'aime pas ça. 

- Ne soit pas ainsi Millia ……Zecks. 

Silencieux, le lieutenant se rhabilla convenablement avant de repartir vers la porte d'entrée. 

- Que faisons-nous du prisonnier.

- Met le dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Je vais aller l'interroger en personne. Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai déjà rencontré ce garçon [2]. 

*****

Putain de mission de merde. [3] Il avait fallu qu'il perde son combat et se fasse prendre comme un bleu. Si ses aïeux le voyaient dans une telle situation, nul doute qu'ils lui refuseraient l'accès auprès des guerriers morts pour son clan. La seule chose qui lui redonnait un peu d'espoir était de savoir ses quatre compagnons d'infortunes, les autres pilotes venus des quatre premières colonies, sains et saufs. Après tout, il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait bien vu que 01 et 02 s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis de nombreuses semaines. Tout comme 03 et 04. Alors si l'un d'eux avait été fait prisonnier, c'est deux des leurs qu'ils auraient perdu. En d'autre terme, il était presque heureux que ce soit lui qui finisse au fond d'une geôle d'OZ. Quoique le plus dure restait à surmonter : leur interrogatoire réputé musclé. Une épreuve qui lui permettrait de par son silence, de prouver à ses ancêtres qu'il pouvait encore être digne d'eux. 

Wufei était assis sur une chaise en fer, les mains liées derrière le dos. S'il ne se trompait pas cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'un garde l'avait entraîné dans cette salle et il n'arrivait qu'à peine à glisser la moitié de ses mains de leurs menottes. L'avantage de ne pas avoir fini sa croissance était d'avoir des os suffisamment fins pour réussir à jouer sur leur articulation et ainsi se libérer de n'importe quel type d'entrave. Encore un peu de temps et d'effort et il réussirait à se libérer. Enfin, si personne ne venait s'assurer que ses attaches étaient toujours aussi bien serrées. Finalement, les ancêtres seraient peut-être encore plus fiers s'il réussissait à fuir.

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur deux gardes. A la suite de ceux-ci entra son pire ennemi : Treize en personne. Le seul homme jusqu'alors à l'avoir vaincu lors d'un duel au sabre. 

- Alors gamin. Vas-tu avoir la politesse de me donner ton nom aujourd'hui ?

- ….

- Je vois. J'ai été suffisamment patient par le passé pour ne plus l'être aujourd'hui. Votre nom pilote 05 !!!!!

- Jacki Chan. [4]

- ….

Loin de s'étonner d'une pareille réponse, Treize s'approcha tout en faisant claquer ses bottes à chacun de ses pas. Une fois face au pilote, il put enfin lui donner à loisir une double gifle des plus violentes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est qu'on se moque de lui. Observant alors avec attention l'adolescent, il put constater que ses joues rougissaient déjà sous l'impact de ses mains fermes.

- Votre nom !

Et une fois encore, Treize n'obtient que du silence. Il aurait bien renouvelé ses coups sur le prisonnier dans l'espoir de le faire parler. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux lui certifiait qu'aucune torture n'aurait jamais raison de lui. Il était de la race des guerriers qui préfèrent mourir pour leur cause plutôt que de trahir cette dernière. Pour avoir combattu contre lui en duel, il savait aussi que c'était un homme d'honneur. Dans ce cas, quoi de moins difficile que de faire perdre tout honneur à pareil adolescent. Et puis, sa peau était si douce, si pâle malgré ses traits asiatiques. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute un corps au goût exquis, une fleur en bouton qui n'attendait qu'un rayon de soleil pour s'épanouir. Mais avant toute chose, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et quoiqu'en pense ses soldats, il n'avait pas pour passion la pédophilie. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Le seul prisonnier qu'il trouvait à son goût détenait une trop grande différence d'âge avec lui. 

Treize allait oublier l'idée qui avait germé au fond de son esprit déçu quand une seconde rejoignit sa grande sœur. Zecks lui, était à peine plus âgé que cet ado. Oui, dans ces conditions cela n'aurait rien de malsain. Décidé, le général sortit aussi vite de la salle d'interrogatoire sous le regard surpris et inquiet de son prisonnier. Pour lui son départ signifiait qu'il partait chercher de quoi agir plus efficacement que quelques coups. En d'autres termes, il allait souffrir d'ici peu si ses mains ne se décidaient pas à se libérer au plus vite. 

******

- Tu m'as fait venir Treize ?

- Oui, entre.

- Je suppose qu'il ne parle pas.

- Exact.

- A quoi cela nous sert-il de le garder dans cette base dans ce cas. 

- C'est une question stupide Zecks. Aujourd'hui nous ne jouons qu'à la balle au prisonnier. 

- Explique toi.

- Qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu pour enfant ou des tristes conséquences de cette guerre, les règles restes inchangées. Nous avons un prisonnier qui ne fera qu'attirer ses compagnons comme du miel attire des mouches. 

- Alors tu ne comptes t'en servir que comme appât pour attirer les autres ?

- Exact. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de goûter en attendant nos futurs proie au pot de miel qui semble si appétissant.

- Treize, tu n'oseras pas faire ca.

- Bien sur que non. ^________^ Puisque c'est toi qui va te charger de t'occuper de cette douceur. 

- Quoi !!!!!!!!!!!

- Tu m'as bien compris. 

- Treize, tu ne peux pas me demander ca. 

- Ce n'est pas une demande lieutenant. C'est un ordre !

S'approchant de son ange blond, Treize frôla la nuque de celui-ci de son souffle chaud. 

- Et gare à toi si tu continues à me tenir tête à chacun de mes ordres. 

- Treize, ce n'est qu'un enfant. 

- Justement. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi. 

- Et jusqu'où veux-tu que j'aille avec lui.

- Ca je te le ferais savoir en temps voulu. Prend ca et va le rejoindre.

Contraint et forcé, Zecks sortit de la pièce juxtaposée à la salle d'interrogatoire. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un miroir sans teint qui permettrait à Treize de suivre ses moindre gestes. 

- Je compte sur toi mon ange. 

******

Wufei réussit l'exploit de se délier les mains au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il n'avait pas de chance. Avec quelques minutes d'avance, il aurait pu tenter une sortie dans le couloir sans avoir besoin de se débarrasser auparavant de son nouveau visiteur. 

- 05 ?

- ….

- Je suis Zecks Merquize. C'est à moi que vous allez être invité à dévoiler votre nom ainsi que celui de vos compagnons d'armes. Après quoi, nous attendrons de vous une parfaite coopération à savoir la liste exhaustives de toutes vos prochaines cibles.

- ….

__

- Approche toi de lui.

Bien que déstabilisé par la voix de Treize, Zecks s'exécuta aussi vite. Une petite oreillette le reliait à son chef qui avait décidé de jouer les marionnettistes à défaut de pouvoir toucher lui-même la peau douce et délicate de l'asiatique. Mais de savoir cet homme, son amant, derrière le miroir à l'observer et l'écouter, cela finit par déconcentrer suffisamment le lieutenant pour que son prisonnier profite de ce moment d'égarement et tente une évasion. 

Ses mains libres, Wufei repoussa de toutes ses forces celui qui s'approchait de lui avant de fuir vers la porte. Il espérait réussir par ce simple plan à sortir de la pièce, mais cela était sans compter sur la rapidité du soldat. Car par réflexe conditionné, Zecks plaqua tout aussitôt l'adolescent contre la porte qu'il semblait tant vouloir atteindre. Tout deux brutalement immobilisés, ils purent seulement alors prendre conscience de leur position respective. Leur corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Tandis que Wufei fermait ses yeux dans l'attente du coup de poing qu'il redoutait.

__

- Embrasse le !

Mais rien ne vient. 

Zecks était totalement statufié, immobilisé par la peur de l'acte ordonné. Ce qu'on lui demandait était trop grave. Impossible de faire ca à ce jeune homme. Il était si beau. Ses cheveux, sa peau, les traits de son visage, ce corps si fin et délicat. Comment pouvait-on avoir l'envie de briser pareille jeunesse. 

__

- Zecks ne m'oblige pas à vous rejoindre où ce gamin ne prendra pas autant de plaisir qu'avec toi.

Zecks n'était pas dupe. Treize n'hésiterait pas, si cela était réellement nécessaire à ses plans, à s'imposer au jeune garçon, quitte à le violenter sans aucun remord. Lui pouvait au moins s'assurer que tout se passe en douceur, minimiser la violence des actes qu'on le forçait à perpétrer. 

Treize ne voyant toujours rien venir, se leva finalement, direction la cellule. De toute évidence, malgré ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas toucher aux mineurs, lui aussi aurait le plaisir de goûter à cette peau diaphane. Mais étonnement, ce fut à cet instant que son lieutenant se décida enfin.

C'est ainsi qu'attendant une gifle ou tout autre geste violent de ce type que Wufei eut la surprise de sentir des lèvres chaudes se poser sur son cou. Voulait-il le mordre ? Non. Apparemment, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une série de baisers mouillés que cet inconnu masqué déposait en un sillon délicat tout au long de sa gorge jusqu'à l'échancrure de sa tunique. 

- Alors c'est à ca que vous pensiez ? Me violer si je refuse de vous parler ? C'est ca, les redoutables tortures perpétrées par OZ ?

- Oh non. Ce que je veux moi. C'est que tu parles pour réussir à me convaincre de poursuivre ce que je débute.

Se disant, Zecks se fit le défit d'attiser à l'extrême l'excitation de son partenaire. Gardant une pression constante sur le corps toujours retenu contre le bois gelé, il laissa alors ses mains parcourir la moindre parcelle de peau nue, repoussant au besoin le tissus devenu trop encombrant. Ce n'était que douceur et effleurement qui au bout de plusieurs minutes réussirent l'exploit de générer un soupir de plaisir, très rapidement stoppé par les lèvres fortement serrées du jeune garçon. Derrière la glace, Treize laissait lui aussi glisser ses mains contre son torse descendant doucement vers sa propre ceinture pour en défaire la boucle. Aucun doute, Zecks était un véritable artiste en la matière.

__

- Continue Zecks… Descend ta main……Oui, comme ca …… C'est bien mieux là……Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas si difficile. 

Perdu dans ses pensées toutes plus extrêmes les unes des autres, Zecks glissa enfin ses mains sous la tunique du pilote toujours acculé contre la porte. Celui-ci tout aussi décontenancé que lui, venait de laisser sa tête partir vers l'arrière, respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Ses plaintes et tentatives de rejet n'étaient plus renouvelés depuis de longues minutes déjà. A croire qu'il avait fini par accepter l'idée de son viol. A moins que…… Non. C'était trop facile de se dire qu'il finissait par en éprouver lui aussi du plaisir. Il n'avait pas le droit de soulager sa conscience par ce mensonge. Et pourtant, tous ces soupirs il ne les inventait pas. Pourquoi ce garçon simulait-il sa satisfaction ? Etait-ce une manière de minimiser sa vigilance pour s'échapper au moindre signe de relâchement. Apeuré que ce soit la raison et que Treize en déduise qu'il lui fallait être plus ferme et moins doux avec l'adolescent, Zecks intensifia plus encore ses gestes et ses pressions. Cela donnerait au moins l'idée, vu de loin qu'il brutalisait un peu plus son prisonnier. Triste tentative, car celle-ci n'eut pour seule conséquence que d'accroître encore plus son propre désir pour cet inconnu. De plus en plus sourd aux ordres soufflés par Treize, Zecks ne pouvait plus réfuter son envie de prendre possession de ce corps si doux, de cette peau si suave et si sucrée.

Treize n'était pas dupe. Il se rendait bien compte que son poulain se laissait de plus en plus aller à ses sentiments personnels. Il était trop tendre, trop désireux de faire en sorte que le pilote apprécie ses moindres caresses. Belle torture d'un tout autre genre qu'il lui montrait là. Il aurait du faire tout cesser devant cette constatation d'échec. Mais cette situation lui plaisait et le grisait au plus au point. Voir Zecks se donner à cet adolescent était tout bonnement jouissif. 

__

- Vas-y Zecks continue. 

Excité par les gémissements plaintifs des deux partenaires qu'il voyait se caresser sans plus se soucier de leur environnement Treize massait en suivant leur cadence son sexe douloureux dans l'attente du moment où tout ne serait plus qu'étoiles et frissons. 

Wufei ne croyait pas à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir autant de plaisir à ce qui devait être un acte de souffrance, un supplice innommable. Mais comment ne pas céder à ses mains douces qui le caressaient avec retenu. Comment ne pas soupirer quand on vous soulevait ainsi au dessus de la réalité. Cet homme était un monstre de cruauté à lui faire convoiter un bonheur illusoire. Quand ses mains avaient fini par glisser avec habileté sous son boxer pour le soulager d'une pression devenu insoutenable, nul doute que cet homme avait réussi son pari. Il lui aurait alors suffit de tout stopper pour le tuer net de frustration, le plier sous son joug. Et pourtant loin de profiter de sa dominance sur lui, le soldat à la longue chevelure blonde ne cessait toujours aucune de ses attaques. 

Pousser à bout, l'adolescent n'eut alors aucune conscience de laisser à son tour ses propres mains procurer les mêmes émotions à son bourreau. Son corps refusait de n'être que le réceptacle de toute cette passion naissante. Lui aussi voulait soudainement rendre la pareille à cet inconnu. Ce n'était qu'un ennemi et pourtant, il ne rêvait plus que de fusionner avec lui. Connaître le bonheur ultime dans ses bras et dans sa chaire.

Totalement dévoué au plaisir de ce corps qu'il avait contre lui, Zecks oublia tous ses objectifs. La douleur de l'attente était devenu si intense qu'il rompit aussi ses derniers engagements. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à ses cotés, Zecks voulu déposer ses lèvres sur celles encore intouchées du pilote. Il ne pouvait pas arriver au terme de cet acte sans les connaître au moins une fois. Goûter au fruit défendu, quitte à le faire encore plus souffrir par cet intrusion de son corps dans le sien. Ne pouvant plus stopper son élan, il embrassa donc le garçon. Mais loin de la force qu'il aurait put imposer à cet instant, il prit les lèvres rosées avec une extrême délicatesse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir que le prisonnier lui rendait aussitôt son baiser. Aucun besoin de combat pour prendre en lui ces lèvres douces et soumises, cette langue tendre et coquine. Ils semblaient soudain à mille lieu de la guerre et de leur rôle respectif. Ce n'était plus un bourreau et sa victime mais deux amants qui se retrouvaient enfin au terme d'une séparation de plusieurs millénaires.

La tension atteignait son apogée quand Wufei prit à son tour l'organe tendu de son vis à vis en main. Totalement noyé sous l'afflux sanguin, Zecks ne put alors retenir un gémissement de pur jouissance lors de cette première pression sur son sexe gonflé. 

Wufei restant plaqué derrière le corps bien plus imposant que lui, Treize ne s'aperçu pas réellement du changement d'attitude du pilote 05. Le général ne se concentrait plus que sur le terme de son expérience.

Ne pouvant plus lui-même se retenir d'avantage, il incitait sa marionnette à mettre un point final à tout cela. 

__

- Prend le Zecks. Maintenant !!!!!

Se caressant mutuellement, s'embrassant sans aucune retenue, ils n'étaient plus tout deux qu'une volonté commune à aller jusqu'au bout. Zecks sentait qu'il pouvait s'imposer pour la dernière étape. Mais cela s'apparenterait alors réellement à un viol et il ne le voulait pas. Tout sauf avoir ces regrets. Sourds aux désirs de Treize, il se contenta donc de poursuivre ses mouvements manuels de vas et viens afin d'assouvir le besoin physique du jeune homme sans le prendre pour autant. Et étonnement, le pilote lui rendit la pareille.

Ce fut finalement dans un même cri que les trois personnes présentes s'assouvirent enfin. 

Ils n'étaient plus alors que trois cœurs battant à l'unisson. 

******

Ils planaient littéralement sur leur nuage de plaisir. Leurs deux corps à moitié dénudés toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, ils sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre s'échapper dans leur cou, contre leur épaule dénudé. Et puis soudain, brisant le silence paisible de la satisfaction, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sans aucun doute une explosion. Celle-ci fut vite suivi de tirs de mitraillettes ainsi que des bruits caractéristiques de courses dans les couloirs. 

__

- Ses amis viennent le chercher. Le jeu commence. C'est à nous de les attraper à présent. [5]

- Impossible.

__

- Rassures toi, je ne te demanderais pas de t'en charger. Pas après le spectacle que tu m'as offert. Tu n'es pas le seul soldat à être stationné ici. Laisse le sortir de la cellule, nos troupes les appréhenderons à l'extérieur.

Trop essoufflé et noyé dans ses émotions contradictoires, Zecks se contenta pour toute réponse de s'écarter légèrement de l'adolescent, libérant ainsi l'ouverture de la porte. Mais avant cela, il n'oublia pas de souffler trois petits mots à ce qui aurait pu devenir son amant d'un jour. [6] Trois petits mots que Treize n'entendit pas.

A cette petite révélation, Zecks n'eut droit qu'à des yeux grands ouverts de surprise et d'étonnement. De toute évidence, le pilote 05 ne s'attendait pas à vivre une telle expérience au cours de sa capture, ni que celle-ci se termine de cette manière. Après une seconde de battement où les deux jeunes gens semblaient tenter de déchiffrer les émotions de l'autres, Wufei finit par ouvrir la porte et s'engager dans le couloir. Ses compagnons venaient le chercher, il se devait de leur faciliter la tache. 

******

- Shit ! Encore un cellule vide. 

Duo désespérait de tomber enfin sur celle de leur compagnon et ami. Il devait pourtant déjà s'estimer heureux qu'Heero ait eu l'idée de placer un détecteur sur chacun d'entre eux lors de leur dernière mission d'infiltration. Grâces à celui-ci, ils avaient au moins pu retrouver la trace de leur chinois préféré en moins de 24h. Ne restait plus qu'à découvrir la situation EXACT de leur frère d'arme dans cette foutu base.

Shinigami progressait donc toujours dans le couloir des détentions, Trowa à ses cotés, quand une silhouette de leur connaissance se dessina soudainement face à eux. A première vue, Wufei était bel et bien sain et sauf et cette découverte fit naître un sourire de soulagement intense sur le visage de l'assassin. Enfin une mission qui tournait un peu mieux que les autres. 

- Merci seigneur. 02 à 01 et 04. On l'a retrouvé. Phase C enclenché. 

- 01 à tous. Explosion dans 10 min. Tout le monde rejoint son Gundam dans moins de 5 ! Terminé. 

Arrivant enfin aux cotés de ses amis, Wufei eut la surprise et la joie de voir le plus expansif se jeter dans ses bras à grand renfort de forte pression. En gros, c'était quelque chose comme une accolade des plus fraternelles. Ajouté à cela, Trowa qui lui posait au même moment une oreillette à l'oreille gauche et une arme dans la main droite, il se sentit étonnement heureux. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si seul et rejeté des autres qu'il lui semblait. Ils étaient venu le chercher au plus vite, lui montraient à leur manière leur affection. Et en raison de cette agréable découverte à laquelle, il ne s'attendait pas, lui ne pouvait plus empêcher cette sensation de trahison l'envahir. Après tout, comment nommer le fait qu'il ne leur révélait pas la présence de Treize et de son âme damnée à moins de 3mètres d'eux. Seuls contre trois terroristes armés, ces deux têtes pensantes d'OZ n'auraient eu aucune chance. Et pourtant, ce qu'il avait vécu quelques minutes plus tôt l'empêcha de le leur dire. Oui, aussi douloureux que ce soit de le reconnaître, il conserva le silence au risque d'allonger la guerre pour de nombreux mois supplémentaires. 

******

Seul dans son lit à la nuit tombée, le jeune asiatique repensa une fois encore à tous ces gestes et toutes ces réactions qu'il avait eu au cours de la journée. Toutes ces sensations qu'il avait ressentit dans les bras de cet ennemi masqué. C'était le premier homme qu'il l'avait ainsi touché et il ne connaissait même pas son visage. 

Dans ses rêves nouvellement peuplés d'échange et de passion, la personne qui lui faisait face eut elle aussi le visage masqué. 

Au petit matin, Wufei gardait au fond de lui l'espoir de découvrir un jour l'identité de celui qui aurait pu devenir son premier amant. Mais qui sait, le futur ferait peut-être en sorte que ce soit effectivement lui, le premier. 

Fin.

mimi yuy 

03/05/2003

[1] Alors comme j'ai la flemme d'aller re-visionner tous les épisodes de Gundam. Je prend le partie de dire que Treize est Général et Zecks un Lieutenant. Je sais que c'est pas le cas mais tant pis, on fera comme si ^__^

[2] Je considère que cette partie se passe après le premier duel entre Wufei et Treize. Celui ou Wufei perdant, se laisse couler au fond de la mer avec son Nataku ^____^!!

[3] Désolé pour le langage. ^_^;; c'est l'émotion d'avoir été pris qui bouleverse notre chinois à ce point ^^

[4] Ai rien trouvé d'autre ^_^;;; comme idée.

[5] Nan, il les prend pas pour des Pokemons : "G-Boys, attrapez les tous ! "

[6] Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'était c'est trois petits mots (si vous cherchez bien, vous trouverez ^_^) faut aller lire le jeu : "Echec" qui selon le jour ou vous lirez cette fic sera actuellement ou prochainement sur le site ou vous vous trouvez ^__^!


	5. Jeu de l'oie

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings of course ^______^ 

Disclamer : Perso pas moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème du Jeu

Couple : THE 1x2x1 OF COURSE !!!! ^______^

Remarque : On vient de faire un petit bond dans le temps, car la guerre n'est plus. 

Comme toujours ceci, n'est pas à lire si vous êtes allergique au Shonen ai entre Heero et Duo ^_______^

****

Jeu de l'oie

Ce matin là, Duo alla chercher le courrier sans beaucoup d'entrain. Mise à part les factures et de la publicité ils ne recevaient pas grand chose ces derniers temps. Enfin si on mettait de coté les dizaines de magazines spécialisés en Informatique auxquels Heero était abonné. Depuis la fin de la guerre le japonais avait coupé tout contact avec les forces armées pour devenir journaliste d'investigation dans un journal d'informatique. L'un des innombrables titres édités par la Winner corporation. Ce boulot lui convenait à merveille. Il testait les nouveautés venues de terre et des colonies et donnait un avis critique sur ces dernières. L'américain avait vu d'un bon œil ce changement de direction. Mise à part des missions auxquelles ils participaient parfois à la demande unique de Wufei en personne, les deux jeunes hommes vivaient grâce à ce choix une nouvelle vie bien loin des affres de la guerre.

Ce matin là, une lettre d'un destinateur inconnu était destiné à monsieur Duo Maxwell. 

- What O_O !!!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore Duo-kun ?

Un peu étonné de voir qu'un courrier lui était adressé, Duo se retourna pour voir son ange descendre les escaliers pour le rejoindre. 

- J'ai reçu une lettre.

- Content pour toi. Quatre m'a envoyé le nouveau X-307, je vais devoir le tester toute cette semaine.

- Ah.

Le jeune homme était assez triste de l'apprendre. Quand il lui parlait d'une série de tests pouvant s'étendre à une semaine, il était rare qu'il arrive à le voir dans la journée quand il n'y passait pas aussi ses soirées. Il ne lui reprochait jamais pareil comportement car il savait que c'était là le prix de sa passion. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de devoir encore resté seul, toute cette semaine qui débutait.

- On est lundi, je vais peut-être aller voir Quatre.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous sommes à l'avant veille de la congrégation des mineurs. Il sera submergé de travail. Trowa en a profité pour le laisser et rejoindre sa sœur au cirque. Quand à Wufei et Sally ils sont partis hier en mission sur la colonie L7.

- Si loin. Je vois. Hilde se trouvant toujours sur L2, j'ai plus qu'à me retourner chercher du boulot. 

- Je croyais que tu voulais prendre une année sabbatique quand tu as quitté les preventers ?

- C'est pas sympa si sympa ce genre de vacance quand tu restes seul.

- Désolé. Le numéro sort dans 7 jours. Je ne peux que te promettre d'être tout à toi la semaine prochaine.

- C'est vrai ?

- hum.

Heureux de cette nouvelle, Duo abandonna l'enveloppe à son nom sur un petit meuble longeant leur entrée pour se pendre au cou de son amant. S'il avait décidé d'arrêter définitivement de travailler pour Lady Une et Sally s'était pour la seule raison que son choix influençait trop Heero. A la moindre mission difficile, celui-ci se débrouillait toujours pour les rejoindre. Duo ne voulait plus de ca alors, il avait démissionné et depuis six mois jouait les hommes au foyer. Après tout, si son compagnon lui travaillait encore, ce n'était que pour le plaisir. L'argent volé à OZ leur suffisait largement à survivre avec un niveau de vie descend. Lui n'avait pas encore trouvé de boulot qui l'enchante réellement alors il se contentait de faire la seule chose qu'il aimait : prendre soin de son Hee-chan.

- Pas du tout de travail ?

- non.

- Tu seras alors rien qu'à moi ?

- hum.

Heero savait pertinemment ce que sous entendait le garçon. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se trouver un peu de temps rien qu'à eux. Une importante mission pour les Preventers et le rattrapage de ses tests pour la parution du dernier numéro de "Win-Informatique" leur avaient mené la vie dure. Ne pouvant pas en attendre d'avantage pour retourner travailler, Heero s'écarta du Shinigami sans lui donner une seule caresse ou un seul baiser. Il attrapa alors le carton qu'il était venu chercher et commença à remonter à l'étage où se trouvait son bureau : véritable labyrinthe de branchements. Avant d'entamer le virage de l'escalier, il lui adressa une dernière parole.

- T'as fait tomber ton courrier.

Et il disparu de la vue de Duo. 

Bien qu'attristé de voir son compagnon aussi distant depuis quelques temps, Duo ne lui fit pas un reproche. Suivant ses dernières paroles, il dévia alors son regard de l'escalier au sol. Effectivement, la lettre qu'il avait déposé sur le meuble était tombée à terre. Les portes fenêtres de leur salon restée grandes ouvertes devaient très certainement en être la raison. Dépité que sa vie intime s'effrite de plus en plus, le jeune homme décida donc de découvrir qui pouvait bien lui écrire.

- Voyons voir. 

L'entête était au nom d'une société ou organisme nommé G-Games. Etrange. Peut-être une publicité nominative pour un nouveau magasin spécialisé dans la vente de jeu en tout genre. Rien de bien important. Il lança finalement de nouveau l'enveloppe dans un coin et partit en direction de la cuisine. L'heure du déjeuné approchait et il se doutait qu'Heero ne mangerait pas s'il ne pensait à lui monter un petit quelques chose. Heureusement qu'il vivait ensemble ou cet ancien pilote n'aurait pas survécu au retour à sa vie civile. Soupirant, il décida de faire un échantillon de club sandwich, un met à la mode qu'ils disaient à la télé.

En haut de l'escalier, une ombre se dit que c'était pas gagné avec un baka pareil.

********

Heero ne lui avait pas permis de rester plus de quelques minutes à ses cotés. A croire qu'il ne supportait plus sa présence. Pourtant, il lui avait promis de lui offrir une semaine de vacances à ses cotés. Alors quoi ? C'était le stress de ne pas réussir à boucler le dernier numéro qui le mettait dans cet état ? Pourquoi avait-il cet certitude d'être un peu plus rejeté jour après jour ? Malgré l'implacable vérité, Duo n'était pas encore prêt à accepter de le perdre aussi facilement. Foi de Shinigami, il ferait tout pour sauver leur couple. Après tout, des temps difficiles existaient toujours lorsqu'on partageait sa vie depuis déjà plus de 3 ans avec la même personne. Dire qu'ils avaient encore à peine la vingtaine. Retournant dans la cuisine pour y reposer son plateau, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sur la table la lettre abandonnée un peu plus tôt dans le salon. 

- God, je perd la tête moi.

Duo reprit l'enveloppe épaisse dans les mains pour la soupeser. Décidé de jeter ce plis, il allait lancer celui-ci vers la poubelle quand il stoppa son geste. Après réflexion, la nouvelle boutique ferait peut-être des prix attractifs pour son ouverture. Et puis vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il pourrait toujours aller voir pour passer le temps.

C'est ainsi que l'américain ouvrit enfin son courrier. 

__

" Monsieur Maxwell, 

suite à l'acte de candidature rédigé par monsieur Chang Wufei en votre nom, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous vous avons sélectionné pour participer à notre concours annuel. 

Si vous réussissez en moins d'une semaine à résoudre l'énigme que vous nous transmettons, le club G-games que nous présidons se fera un plaisir de vous accueillir en son sein. Le principe de notre jeu est simple. Tel le jeu de l'oie, nous vous proposons de suivre un parcours qui vous permettra de progresser jusqu'à notre juge qui décidera qui des derniers finalistes méritent de nous rejoindre.

Sachez que cette proposition ne sera pas renouvelée et que nous ne prenons qu'un seul nouvel adhérent par an.

Bonne chance

H & Y "

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à pareille nouvelle. Alors comme ca Wufei l'avait inscrit à un concours permettant au vainqueur d'intégrer une sorte de club très fermé de dingue de jeu en tout genre. A cette idée, Shinigami ne put réprimer un sourire d'envie. Son cher Wufy. Il était un ange d'avoir ainsi pensé à lui. Non seulement il adorait tous les types de jeu mais en plus celui-ci arrivait à point nommé. Une semaine pour résoudre les énigmes. Pile le temps qu'il devait passé seul à ruminer l'absence d'Heero à ses cotés. Le plus ennuyeux restait qu'il n'avait pas ouvert cette lettre plus tôt. Déjà une demi-journée de perdue dans cette course imprévue. Ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus pour ce qui représentait un nouveau chalenge, Duo lu en vitesse les feuilles qui accompagnaient la lettre d'introduction.

En premier lieu il devait se rendre à l'un des six lieux proposés. A chacun d'eux il trouverait un papier de couleur améthyste ou se trouverait un chiffre allant de 1 à 6. En quelques sorte le premier lancé de dé. A ce numéro correspondrait une énigme le dirigeant vers un autre lieu. Avançant de case en case, la notice garantissait qu'il était prévu qu'il se trompe dans ses réponses. Les différents sites pouvant être supposés comme la bonne réponses contiendraient eux aussi un papier dans lequel serait donné un gage. Si ce dernier était affronté avec succès, il lui serait alors donné le bon emplacement où il devait se rendre pour poursuivre sa course et tenter de rattraper le temps ainsi perdu. S'ils arrivaient finalement au lieu symbolisant la dernière case avant le dimanche soir 00h00, un juge serait présent pour y départager les finalistes si plusieurs finalistes il y avait.

- Ok, maintenant que j'ai compris le principe de base. Commençons par choisir la case de départ.

Il avait le choix entre : le mémorial de la paix, le musée où était conservé les Gundams, un cirque, un parc réputé pour ses cerisiers, un orphelinat et enfin une Eglise. Le tout situé dans la capitale du royaume de Sank, pays dont ils avaient à présent la nationalité et ville dans laquelle il vivait depuis la fin de la guerre. Sans qu'il n'est à réfléchir, son choix était tout trouvé pour débuté son jeu. 

- HEE-CHAN !!!!!!!! Je sors. M'attend pas pour dîner ce soir !!!

A l'étage supérieur, un jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres entendit une porte claquer. Le jeu allait enfin pouvoir commencer. 

********

Mercredi. 

Voilà déjà prêt de trois jours qu'il parcourait toute la ville pour découvrir des lieux plus ou moins insolites et chercher dans ces endroits ce fichu bout de papier améthyste comme ses yeux. C'était amusant, parfois de voir comment les passants le regardaient quand il se mouillait les pieds pour prendre au centre d'une fontaine l'énigme qui le conduirait ensuite à l'autre bout de la ville. Jusqu'à présent, bien que prenant son temps, il avait progressé avec justesse. Le dernier papier l'avait même informé qu'il venait de passer le cap du milieu de jeu. Avec un rythme aussi rapide, il pourrait peut-être finir dés le samedi. Il faut dire qu'il ne rentrait pas beaucoup chez lui, mise à part pour dormir la nuit. 

Heero ne lui avait encore fait aucune remarque quant à ses absences répétées. S'en rendait-il seulement compte ? Il partait en laissant un déjeuné sur la table et rentrait le soir pour le dîner. Rien qui ne pouvait bouleverser cet Hermite qui ne décollait pas de son bureau. Résultat lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse à l'idée que le japonais ne s'intéressait même plus suffisamment à lui pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là au cours de la journée. Après tout, il aurait très bien put mettre à profit tout ce temps pour le passer dans les bras d'un autre amant. A croire que cette idée ne venait même pas au cerveau de l'ex-soldat parfait. Ne pouvant accepter qu'il n'ai plus aucun intérêt pour lui, Duo préféra penser qu'Heero gardait avant tout une confiance aveugle en lui. Confiance qu'il pouvait se vanter de mériter. 

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était assez tard cette après midi là quand il aperçu enfin l'objet de ses recherches. Un vieil arbre au milieu du plus grand parc de la ville. Malgré l'heure avancée, celui-ci était encore peuplé de mère accompagnées de leurs enfants. Un tableau dont ils rêvaient tant à l'époque de la guerre. Grâces aux efforts soutenus de Relena, ils pouvaient à présent tous vivre selon leur goût. Arrivé devant l'arbre centenaire, Duo chercha son petit papier. 

- Te voilà toi. 

Grimpant sur la première branche, il attrapa ce qui n'était finalement qu'une petite carte pliée en deux. Etonné il lu sur cette dernière : _" Passez un tour. " _

- Shit !

- Monsieur.

- Je sais. Il est interdit de monter sur les arbres dans un parc, je donne un mauvais exemple aux gamins.

- Vous devriez surtout accepter ceci. 

Etonné, Duo vit le gardien du parc lui tendre une feuille améthyste. 

- Vous devez suivre le parcours présent sur ce plan et me rapporter toutes les billes placées aux emplacements indiqués par les croix. Si le compte y est, je vous donnerais le nom du lieu où vous auriez du vous rendre.

- C'est pas vrai. Il va me falloir deux bonnes heures pour parcourir tout le parc.

- Raison de plus pour vous presser. Nous fermons les portes dans justement moins de deux heures. 

- Shit !!!

Ne répondant même pas, Duo se pressa de suivre le parcours qui lui était imposé. 

- C'est bien ma veine. Heero aura du mal à ignorer mon absence si j'arrive passé 21h.

********

Dimanche. 

La semaine prenait fin et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que le challenge avait été de taille. Tout comme le mercredi soir, il avait du " passer un tour " à deux nouvelles reprises. Autant de temps perdu pour parcourir deux kilomètres de nage dans une piscine, sans compter la visite du musée de tableau du XV ème siècle où il avait du noter sur une feuille le nom de chaque œuvre s'y trouvant pour assurer à l'un des gardiens des lieux qu'il avait bel et bien posé un œil sur chacun d'entre eux. Une terrible épreuve qu'avait été celle-ci. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était impressionné de voir qu'à chacune de ses erreurs apparaissait une personne à ses cotés qui semblait tout connaître des raisons de sa présence. 

Ce soir, il avaient définitivement terminé. Le petit papier trouvé dans la gare centrale lui avait dit que le dernier lieu le mènerait à la toute dernière case. Il était 23h20. Il lui fallait trouver la réponse et au plus vite. Une erreur et il en était fini du jeu. L'énigme parlait de temps et de secondes qui s'écoulaient depuis la nuit des temps. Stressé par ce manque de temps, une idée jaillit soudain dans son esprit. Un grand hôtel non loin de là, était réputé pour avoir dans son hall la plus ancienne pendule du pays. Ce ne pouvait être que ca. Prenant le risque, il fit un sprint digne d'un coureur de jeux olympique. Il lui restait moins d'une demi heure. 

Arrivé devant la porte tambour, Duo s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Ignorant comment allait se passer la dernière ligne droite du jeu, le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa course. Respirant de nouveau comme tout à chacun, il passa la porte pour entrer dans un véritable palais. Au centre du hall, l'horloge indiquait 23h45. Le fait que le fond du cadrant était de couleur améthyste le conforta aussi dans l'idée qu'il ne s'était pas tromper. Il recherchait à présent la trace d'un dernier petit papier quand il aperçu un foulard de cette même couleur sur la poignet d'une porte. Se dirigeant vers celle-ci, il fit alors face à un homme en livré rouge et or, portant à la boutonnière une orchidée elle aussi améthyste. De toute évidence, le gardien de la dernière case. 

- Monsieur ?

- Duo Maxwell, je penses que…..

- Monsieur Maxwell. Nous vous attendions en effet. Je vois avec plaisir que vous êtes bien à l'heure.

Heureux qu'on lui ouvre sans lui demander plus d'explication, l'ancien pilote de Gundam entra enfin dans une grande salle. Etonnement, aucune lumière n'étaient allumées dans le restaurant totalement vide. Duo allait se retourner pour demander des explications au portier quand une voix provenant de la pénombre lui parla distinctement.

- Approchez M. Maxwell. J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que vous êtes le premier à me rejoindre.

Finalement, il ne s'était pas trompé. La silhouette assise à une table dans le centre de la salle devait très certainement être le juge devant départager les finalistes.

- Encore un peu de patience Mr. Maxwell. Il reste encore dix minutes pour que vos concurrents nous rejoignent. En attendant, je vous propose de venir me rejoindre et boire un verre. 

- Bonne idée. 

Fatigué par la dernière course qu'il avait du réaliser pour arriver ici à temps, Duo apprécia la proposition. Une fois assit face à son juge, il but d'un trait le verre posé devant lui avant de regarder une bonne fois pour toute le visage de son interlocuteur. Etonnement, l'homme portait un masque blanc. Semblable à la porcelaine, ce dernier ressemblait fortement à ceux utilisés aux temps derniers dans les festivités d'une petite îles disparue depuis déjà plusieurs centaines d'année de la terre : Venise.

- Pourquoi cet anonymat ?

- Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, notre club est très fermé. Nous ne souhaitons pas nous faire connaître de ceux qui ne seront pas acceptés.

- Je comprend. Je suppose que votre voix aussi est donc modifié.

- Possible. 

- C'est sur qu'avec ces petites puces qu'il suffit de placer sur la gorge, il n'y a rien de plus facile. 

- Si vous le dite.

Duo se contenta de sourire. 

- Pourquoi tant de joie à mes réponses évasives ?

- Il est minuit et il n'y a toujours que moi.

- Effectivement. Je me dois donc de vous présenter toutes mes félicitations. 

- Merci. Je peux voir votre visage à présent ?

- Pas encore.

Duo allait demandé pourquoi mais l'homme face à lui leva une main pour lui demander d'attendre qu'il termine.

- Je dois vous dire avant que vous n'avez pas que gagné votre intégration à nos cotés.

- ….

- Nous devons avouer que ce n'est pas un hasard que vous ayez été sélectionné. Nous avons auparavant réalisé une enquête très précise sur vous et votre passé. En d'autre terme, nous connaissions votre passion pour les jeux de toutes sortes, pilote de Gundam.

- ……

- Il se trouve que j'ai aussi pour mission de vous proposer de venir partager une nuit avec moi.

Duo ne voulu pas répondre dans le feu de l'action. Cet homme lui avait présenté cette proposition avec le plus grand sérieux et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il irait bel et bien jusqu'au bout avec lui s'il venait à accepter. Les jeux de l'amour représentaient un pan entier de la vie et il se doutait bien qu'un club de leur envergure devait en tenir compte. Avant de répondre, il se permit donc d'observer plus attentivement la personne assise à ses cotés. 

Il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu certes. Mais ce parfait étranger avait un physique des plus avantageux. Et l'absence de toute tendresse de la part d'Heero depuis plus de deux semaines commençait à lui faire ressentir une certaine envie qu'il ne pouvait ignorer totalement. Et puis il y avait ce mystère entourant le masque. Rien de plus grisant. Aucun doute qu'au début de la guerre, il aurait effectivement accepté cette proposition, comme une occasion de trouver un peu de bonheur dans un monde déchiré par la mort. Mais la guerre était belle et bien terminée. Et quelque soit les difficultés qu'il pouvait affronter avec Heero, quelque soit les reproches qu'il pouvait lui faire, il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute quand à l'amour qu'il lui portait. 

- Je….cette proposition est très tentante et me touche beaucoup venant de votre part, soyez en sur. Il y a quelques années j'aurais même sans aucun doute accepté. Mais aujourd'hui c'est impossible, je me dois de la refuser. 

- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

- C'est personnel.

- Vous avez peur de trahir votre compagnon actuel ? Je ne vous propose pourtant rien de plus qu'une simple nuit de plaisir à mes cotés. Il n'y aura pas de sentiments, donc pas de tromperie. Sans compter que je peux vous assurer un anonymat et une discrétion absolue. Et puis, après avoir vu mon visage, vous auriez vous aussi tous moyens de pression pour me discréditer aux yeux de mon propre compagnon auquel je tiens beaucoup.

- Pardonnez moi. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de vous faire perdre votre temps, mais je refuserais toutes autres proposition de ce genre. Aussi, si cela fait parti de la dernière épreuve pour pouvoir vous rejoindre, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. 

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Certain.

- Pouvons-nous au moins nous embrasser. Un baiser en guise d'adieux.

- Je suis désolé.

Ne pouvant lui donner ce simple baiser qu'il demandait, Duo se leva sans plus attendre pour fuir cet inconnu si insistant. Mais une poigne ferme sur son poignet le retint prêt de la table. 

- Attendez !! Ne partez pas. Nous avions prévu cette réaction. Je vous rassure tout de suite, il ne s'agissait pas d'un test. Ce n'était qu'une question. De votre réponse ne dépendait que la section de votre groupe de jeu. Certains ne souhaitent que trouver de quoi subvenir à leurs fantasmes. D'autre, comme vous, ne veulent que participer à des énigmes proches de celle que vous avez résolues pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas vous choquer ou vous manquer de respect, juste faire en sorte de trouver les partenaires les plus adaptés à vos envies. 

Plus que rassuré, Duo accepta de s'asseoir de nouveau sur sa chaise.

- Bien, si vous souhaitez toujours nous rejoindre, je me dois à présent de vous remettre votre cadeau de bienvenu. 

- Ca marche.

- Dans ce cas, acceptez de fermer les yeux. 

- je ne suis pas sur que….

- S'il vous plait, faites moi confiance. Vous ai-je déjà menti depuis le début de notre jeu ?

Ne pouvant nier ce qu'il avançait, l'américain, s'exécuta finalement et ferma ses paupières. Par son instinct d'assassin toujours aussi aiguisé, il sentit le juge se déplacer légèrement au dessus de la table pour s'approcher de lui. Sans un mot, il lui prit avec douceur sa main gauche pour y glisser une bague à l'annulaire. De toute évidence, le cadeau était l'une de ces chevalières qui permettaient de prouver son appartenance à leur club fermé. Quoi de plus naturel. Il était donc bel et bien accepté parmi eux. Vu comme il s'était sentit heureux au cours du concours, il ne doutait plus qu'il trouverait avec ces gens, un nouvel hobby qui pourrait l'occuper suffisamment quand il se sentirait seul. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne pressentit pas la dernière action de l'homme. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il fut surpris par le contact doux et délicat de deux lèvres chaudes apposées aux siennes. Quand une langue demanda par la suite explicitement l'entrée, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. De quel droit osait-il voler ce qu'il lui avait refusé un peu plus tôt ? Révolté par le comportement de ce qui restait encore un parfaite inconnu, Duo repoussa ce dernier de toutes ses forces tout en l'injuriant dans sa langue natale.

- Shit ! You're fuck you !!!

- Duo-kun.

- Quoi ?

Soudain l'adolescent s'arrêta de parler. Comment cet homme connaissait-il son prénom ? Question stupide, il ne cessait de l'appeler et de recevoir des messages à celui-ci. Non, ce qui le surprenait était d'entendre le –kun. Même si l'étranger qu'il avait face à lui était d'origine japonaise, il aurait du utiliser le –san que l'on accordait aux adultes. Une seule personne l'appelait ainsi et cette dernière était …….

Regardant une bonne fois pour toute le visage ne portant plus son masque, Duo en resta stupéfait. 

- Heero ?!!!!!!!!!!

- Bon anniversaire Duo-kun.

- je …. Quoi ?

Se relevant avec difficulté du sol où il se trouvait encore, Heero se redressa devant son amant pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. C'était maintenant ou jamais car il pressentait une longue série d'explication venir. Comme il le redoutait, son compagnon n'approfondit par leur baiser, trop pressé de comprendre ce qui se passait. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je viens te souhaiter ton anniversaire. 

- Te fous pas de moi…. 

Réfléchissant trois secondes, Duo se souvint qu'il n'avait pas si tord. Trop pris par leur soucis de couple puis le jeu auquel il venait de participer, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ca. 

- ….c'est demain.

- Il est minuit passé, c'est donc aujourd'hui. 

- Ce veut dire que toute cette semaine, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une supercherie ?

- Non. Le club qui t'a écris existe bel et bien. 

- Dans ce cas, comment savais-tu que tu me trouverais là. Wufei est injoignable jusqu'à demain et je ne t'en avais pas parlé. 

- C'est moi qui est demandé à Wufei de signer les inscriptions pour toi. 

- Alors c'était ton idée ? 

- Oui. Je sais que tu t'ennuis depuis que tu as décidé d'abandonner les preventers. Je me suis dis que ca te plairait plus qu'un énième job astreignant.

- Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui était ici et pas leur juge ? Pourquoi tu …

- Ne cherche pas. Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant est que j'ai ici, trois cadeaux d'anniversaire. Libre à toi de prendre celui qui te plait. 

Regardant enfin la table, Duo y trouva à l'extrême droite, le masque de porcelaine fine accompagné d'une carte magnétique. De tout évidence, la clé d'une chambre de l'hôtel où il se trouvait. Devant son verre était déposé une carte de membre au club G-Games. Le troisième cadeaux n'était lui pas en vue. Suivant le regard insistant d'Heero, il aperçu à sa main gauche un anneau d'or blanc. En d'autres termes, Heero lui proposait une nuit de plaisir physique, une vie de jeu ou une vie d'amour s'ils réussissaient à affronter les épreuves du temps cote à cote. Cruel dilemme. Son cœur, sa passion ou son amant.

Comme précédemment face à la proposition de ce qu'il croyait encore être un parfait inconnu, Duo fit très vite son choix. Ramenant ses mains près de lui, il regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux.

- Je garde celui-là.

Bien que ce ne soit pas son habitude, le japonais aurait fait éclater sa joie s'il ne voyait pas tant de tristesse dans les yeux de Duo. 

- Tu es sur ? Excuse moi de te dire ca mais tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'être très heureux. 

- C'est juste que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'as fais passer une seconde fois ce test. Tu n'as donc plus confiance en moi ?

Décidément, il n'en manquait pas une. Voilà qu'il pleurait silencieusement gardant serrer contre lui sa main gauche comme s'il s'agissait là de son dernier espoir de survie. Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, Heero s'accroupit aux pieds de son ange des ténèbres avant de le frapper gentiment sur le dessus du crane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer Baka !! Je ne t'ai jamais dit de n'en accepter qu'un seul. Je disais juste que tu pouvais refuser celui ou ceux que tu ne souhaitais pas encore. 

Disant cela, Heero lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il pensait à l'anneau et qu'il n'aurait pas été vexé ou peiné, s'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ce genre d'engagement. 

- Ah.

Réfléchissant à la vitesse de mack2, aux paroles de son amant, Duo en déduisit qu'il n'avait effectivement aucune raison d'être aussi triste. Bien au contraire. Glissant sans plus tarder sa carte de membre dans une de ses poches, il prit ensuite le masque et la clé magnétique. Pourtant, il stoppa aussi vite ses mouvements. Comprenant qu'il restait encore un point en suspend, Heero l'incita à s'exprimer en caressant tendrement l'arrière de ses cuisses. 

- Vas-y, dis moi. 

- je….. je peux encore avoir ma nuit aux cotés de ce séduisant inconnu dont je ne connaissais même pas le visage.

- Crois-tu sincèrement que je l'aurais laissé sur la table, si ce n'était pas le cas ? C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. A toi d'en choisir les conditions.

Souriant à la réponse du japonais, Duo se jeta tout simplement dans ses bras. Il prenait soudain conscience qu'il avait au doigt la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'Heero pouvait lui donner. Loin de le rejeter comme trop souvent ces jours passés, le jeune homme le garda contre lui. Finalement ce ne serait peut-être pas ce soir qu'il demanderait son cadeau. Cette nuit, il ne voulait pas la partager avec un inconnu mais avec la personne qui resterait à ses cotés pour le reste de sa vie. Dans un murmure, il renouvela pour la énième fois ses promesses d'amour tandis qu'Heero le confortait dans son choix. 

Fin.

Du moins pour cette histoire, bien qu'il y existe derrière une suite directe. ^_^;;;

mimi yuy 

21/04/2003

Arf viiiiiiii je vous l'accorde, j'ai été fainéante sur ce coup, en évinçant de donner les énigmes qui étaient envoyées à Duo. Mais soyons honnêtes, ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas ^___^.


	6. Chaises musicales

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings 

Disclamer : Perso pas moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème du Jeu

Couple : THE 1x2x1 POWER !!!! 

Remarque : Une journée d'anniversaire comme Duo aurait pu en rêver ^__^ ! Merci qui ? Miciii Hee-chan ^^

****

Les chaises musicales

Les rayons du soleil tentaient sans grand succès de passer entre les rideaux tirés pour atteindre les deux corps étendus sur le lit quand ceux-ci bougèrent doucement pour mieux se rapprocher. Duo était comblé, Heero lui avait fait connaître les cimes du bonheur à de nombreuses reprises. A croire qu'il ne réussissait toujours pas à se rassasier de sa peau, de ses cheveux, de son corps tout entier qu'il semblait à chaque fois dévorer de toute part. Se sachant seuls dans la chambre, ils reposaient au dessus des draps sans aucune pudeur à dévoilé à l'être aimé leur corps nu. Depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient la moindre parcelle du corps de l 'autre, la timidité ne faisait à présent plus partie de leur réveil. Repus de plaisir, Duo allongé sur le ventre ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux sur son amant allongé à ses cotés. A sa vue, il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner tel un chat de gouttière qui découvre le bonheur d'une caresse. 

- Hmmm.

- Ca va ? 

Signe positif de la tête. 

- Faim ?

De nouveau, signe positif. 

Se tournant dans l'autre sens quelques instants, Heero tandis le bras pour attraper le téléphone et commander un petit déjeuné de composition impressionnante. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas dîner la veille au soir et leurs activités nocturnes les avaient plus qu'affamés.

- Je suppose qu'il faut rendre la chambre avant midi ?

- Pas obligé. C'est toi qui décide. 

- Je comprend pas.

- Le cadeau ne comprenait pas la nuit mais bien la journée entière. 

- Tu veux dire que..

- ….pour ton jour d'anniversaire, tu peux décider des réjouissances jusqu'à ce soir 20h.

- Vrai ? 

- Hum. Je te l'ai dis la semaine dernière, je ne travaillerais pas jusqu'à lundi prochain.

Duo ne put se retenir de sourire à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir partager une journée entière au coté d'Heero. Un miracle qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis tant de temps.

- Alors on peut rester ici ?

- hum, hum. Des fois que tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué hier soir, étant donné qu'on a même pas allumé la lumière, il ne s'agit d'ailleurs pas de n'importe quelle chambre. 

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ? Une chambre est une chambre.

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta d'allumer la lumière en tendant une nouvelle fois le bras vers la tête du lit. Après avoir cligné des yeux une bonne minute telle une chouette victime d'un phare d'automobile, Duo découvrit alors une véritable petite suite. 

- T'as pas fait ca.

- Tu as à ta disposition, un salon privé…….. accès à une piscine ……..et salle de gym privé……..la salle de bain contient une baignoire pour quatre ……..avec système de bain moussant…….. Et ce, sans compter les massages…

Duo buvait les paroles de son amant qui énumérait les services auxquels ils avaient droit entre deux baisers sur son corps alanguie. Pourtant, la dernière remarque ne lui plut pas autant que le bain moussant dans une belle et grande baignoire. Affichant sa moue boudeuse, il réfuta cette proposition.

- Nan. Pas de massage, veux pas d'étranger avec nous. 

- Même si c'est moi qui te les proposes ?

Duo ne cessait plus d'agrandir son sourire. Heero semblait prêt à lui offrir réellement tout ce qu'il aurait pu demander à cet instant précis. Il allait donc lui faire part de son premier désir quand son ventre exprima son refus de faire quoique ce soit de plus tant qu'il ne serait pas rassasié. Comme si tout était chronométré à la seconde prêt, on tapa au même instant à leur porte. 

- Bouge pas.

Se levant puis enfilant un peignoir, Heero alla chercher leur petit déjeuné pour l'apporter sur le lit. Aussitôt le jeune homme affamé prit en main un grand bol de chocolat chaud sous le regard bienveillant de son compagnon. 

Tout en mangeant, ils commencèrent très vite à renouveler les petits jeux qui pimentaient si souvent leur vie au plus grand plaisir du natté qui ne s'en lassait jamais. Après tout quoi de mieux que le corps de l'autre comme support à la confiture et autres mets tel que le coulis de chocolat ou la crème chantilly. Tartiné sur tout le torse, Duo laissa son amant affamé se sustenter avant de le regretter. 

- Suis tout collant maintenant T__T 

- C'est effectivement terrible, Duo-kun.

- Veux un bain moussant. 

- Tu m'en diras tant.

Heero n'était pas dupe. Il s'avait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là de ce qu'il demanderait en premier. 

- Et je suppose que tu veux attendre ici même que je te le prépare. 

- Nan, je veux bien venir t'aider si tu y tiens. 

- Ben voyons. 

Loin de lui reprocher quoique ce soit, Heero se leva. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il se posta au pied du lit pour s'y asseoir de nouveau. Regardant Duo dans les yeux, il lui prit les chevilles pour l'attirer à lui et déposer une dernière couche de miel à un endroit bien précis. 

- Tu l'auras mon cœur. Mais pas avant que je ne termine mon petit déj. 

Disant cela, Heero s'enquit de récupérer le sucre déposé quelques secondes plus tôt.

*********

Sortant finalement de la salle de bain, les joues rougies par ce qu'ils venaient de renouveler, les deux jeunes hommes se décidèrent enfin à s'habiller. Heero voulait qu'ils prennent un vrai déjeuné avant d'emmener Duo se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans un parc des environs.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

- Hum. C'est pas bon pour toi de rester allongé une journée entière. 

- Je vois pas en quoi. 

- Discute pas et suis moi. 

Loin de céder à tous ses caprices, Heero prit son amant par la main pour l'entraîner vers le restaurant situé au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Une heure plus tard, ils entraient dans le plus beau parc de la ville. Celui-là même où Duo avait eu sa première épreuve de perte de temps. Marchant main dans la main, sans se préoccuper de ce que pouvait penser les autres promeneurs, Duo voulu connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. 

- Dis Hee-chan.

- hum ?

- Pour cette histoire de G-games, comment t'as fais pour être le juge de fin ?

- Ca te préoccupe hein ?

- Te moques pas de moi. 

- Loin de moi cette idée, Duo-kun. Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, le concours auquel tu as participé n'existe pas. 

- Mais…

- Laisse moi finir. C'est moi qui ai tout organisé. 

- Toi ?

- hum, hum.

S'arrêtant de marcher, Heero prit quelques instant pour regarder avec attention le visage de son cadet. Ils étaient si jeunes et avaient pourtant déjà vécu tant de choses cote à cote. 

- Duo. Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que tu sembles le croire. Je sais bien que tu as quitté les preventers pour m'empêcher de continuer à vous suivre quand cela n'était pas totalement nécessaire. Mais qui puis-je y faire si je préfère être à tes cotés quand tu es en danger.

Ne pouvant se retenir, le japonais caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme lui faisant face, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

- J'ai longtemps cherché pour mettre la main sur une occupation qui pourrait te convenir totalement. Ne trouvant rien de parfait, j'ai finalement décidé qu'il serait plus simple de la créer. Alors après presque six mois de recherche sur le net et de sélection attentive, je t'ai trouvé les partenaires qu'il te fallait et mit en place ce club.

- Alors H& Y la signature des lettres, les créateurs de G-games ce n'était rien d'autre que tes initiales ?

- Tu es déçu ?

Duo ne savait plus trop quoi penser. C'était si soudain, d'apprendre qu'Heero n'avait pas cessé de chercher à lui faire plaisir depuis si longtemps. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il préférera en apprendre encore un peu plus sur toute cette histoire.

- Et ces partenaires dont tu parles ? 

- Ca, tu seras surpris de connaître les premiers membres de ton club.

- Mon club ?

- Disons que tu seras pour sa première année l'un de ses dirigeants. Enfin, si tu le souhaites bien sur. Ton bras droit est un jeune homme qui s'ennuie tout autant que toi. 

- Et qui c'est ?

- hum….. comme indice, je dirais que sa sœur lui vole le peu de boulot qu'il pourrait avoir. 

- Ne me dis pas que ? 

- Tu le reverras bientôt et vous en parlerez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez.

Duo ne pouvait qu'être impatient de voir le dernier descendant des Peacecraft pour organiser tout ce dont il rêvait de mettre en place. Heero avait trouvé l'idée. Aucun doute que n'ayant pas eu d'enfance, il était toujours aussi impatient d'expérimenter le moindre petit jeu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut une fois de plus ramené à la réalité par son compagnon. 

- Glace ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu en veux une ?

Regardant dans la direction indiquée par Heero, Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il y avait devant eux un marchant de glace ambulant prit d'assaut par tout un groupe de jeunes garnements. Quelle image donneraient-ils s'ils se précipitaient comme ces gosses devant le vendeur. 

- Je sais pas. 

- Bien la première fois que tu refuses une sucrerie. 

- Voudrais pas te faire honte.

- Duo no Baka

Comprenant un peu sa réticence, Heero le traîna sans autre forme de procès vers la file d'attente. C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent leur petite promenade, l'un d'eux portant une double chocolat dans les mains. 

- T'en voulais vraiment pas ?

- Plus faim. 

Disant cela, Heero porta ses lèvres à la glace avant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Si c'était pour me voler mon dessert, t'aurais pu t'en prendre une.

- Viens par là. 

- Et pas la peine de changer de sujet, je suis pas aveugle.

- Arrête de te plaindre et assis toi.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il comprit qu'Heero l'avait amené vers une balançoire. Une petite chose que Duo rêvait toujours d'expérimenter bien que ce soit plus réservés aux enfants qu'aux adultes. Il semblerait que cela aussi n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux décidément toujours aussi observateur de l'ex-soldat parfait. Après l'avoir entendu rire et poussé tout au cours de l'après midi, je japonais accepta enfin de retourner dans leur suite. Il restait un dernier cadeau qu'il lui avait promis, le massage. 

**********

Tout comme le bain moussant, le massage sensuel perpétré par un jeune homme qui devait avoir prit des cours pour être devenu aussi doué, se termina sous les draps du lit. Ils avaient passé tant de jours éloignés l'un de l'autre pour le bien fait de cette surprise. Tant d'absence à rattraper. Tant d'amour à partager. 

Le cours du temps ne pouvant se stopper, la journée se termina, sonnant inexorablement le retour à leur vie de tout les jours. Enfin, si l'on exceptait que Duo n'allait plus tarder à trouver de nouvelles habitudes. Et puis il faudrait prévenir leurs amis pour ce que signifiait l'anneau offert le matin même. Heureux au plus profond de son cœur, Duo se redressa enfin de dessous les couvertures. Il prenait seulement conscience de l'absence d'Heero à ses cotés. 

- Hee-chan ?

Aucune réponse.

- Hee-chan !!!!!

La garçon se leva pour chercher son compagnon dans toute la suite sans trouver la moindre trace de leurs vêtements.

- C'est pas vrai, il s'est barré avec tous nos fringues.

N'ayant trouvé qu'un peignoir sur le pied du lit, Duo s'inquiétait réellement. A quoi jouait-il encore ? C'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de traverser tout l'hôtel en petite tenue à la recherche de ses affaires. Il allait se décider à appeler la réception quand leur porte s'ouvrit après le clic signifiant le passage de la clef magnétique.

- T'étais où ?

- Attrape.

Prenant au vol le sac envoyé par Heero, Duo aperçu dans ce dernier des vêtements tous neuf, allant du boxer au pantalon à la mode.

- Va t'habiller. On doit être parti dans moins d'une heure.

C'est ainsi que Duo se trouva de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour refaire pour la quatrième fois de la journée sa natte. Ayant eu besoin d'un long moment pour démêler sa chevelure récalcitrante, il fut très vite rappelé à l'ordre.

- Désolé Duo, mais il ne te reste plus que dix minutes. 

- viviiiiiiii j'arrive. 

Comme promis, l'américain le retrouva enfin dans le petit salon, habillé à la dernière mode.

- T'aurais pu trouver autre chose. 

- Désolé mais tes vêtements étaient sales et la boutique de l'hôtel ne vendait rien d'autre qui soit dans tes goûts. 

- Quand même, des fringues de cette classe juste pour rentrer à la maison.

Disant cela, Duo ne put s'empêcher de défriper les plis invisibles du pantalon moulant d'un noir anthracite choisit par Heero. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un pull à large col en V, en maille d'une laine tout aussi noir que la nuit. 

- Prend ca comme mon dernier cadeau. Et puis c'est la carte de crédit de Quatre qui a payé. 

Loin de chercher comment le hacker pouvait avoir la carte de leur ami avec lui, Duo percuta avant toute chose qu'ils n'avaient prévenu personne de leur petite escapade dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville. 

- Zut. Comme on était pas chez nous, ils ont du s'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir nous joindre. 

- Ils étaient au courant que je t'emmenais quelque part. Ils appelleront ou passeront te voir demain.

- Super. C'est bon, je suis prêt. 

Déjà en retard, Heero prit alors sa main pour l'entraîner au rez-de-chaussée. Mais à peine sortaient-ils de l'ascenseur que le Japonais se souvint qu'il avait laissé une partie de ses affaires dans leur chambre. 

- Qu'est-ce que t'as pu oublier de si important ? 

- Mon portefeuille. 

- Et on dit après ca que c'est moi qui suis tête en l'air.

- Attend moi au bar, je t'y rejoins.

Duo était content de cette perte de mémoire. Il n'y avait jamais eu que lui pour faire perdre la tête au soldat parfait. Et ce pouvoir qu'il était le seul à avoir sur lui, le rendait plus qu'heureux. Bon restait plus qu'à attendre son retour au bar de la salle de restaurant. S'y dirigeant tout doucement, il vit de nouveau le portier. Souriant, ce dernier lui ouvrit d'ailleurs sans un mot.

- Merci.

Pas possible. Voilà que la salle n'était pas dans la pénombre mais bien sous une obscurité encore plus dense que la veille. Deux jours de suite qu'ils n'ouvraient pas leur restau. On était où pour voir pareille folie. Soupirant, le jeune homme allait sortir quand un léger bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille. Et puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende le moins du monde, la lumière fut et tous ses amis se présentèrent à ses yeux. Hilde, qui devait se trouver sur L2. Sally et Wufei cote à cote qui n'auraient jamais pu faire l'aller retour en moins de 7 jours. Quatre tout souriant devant son Trowa qui gardait ses bras autour de sa taille. Et puis tout les gens qu'il avait appris à connaître au cours de la guerre et depuis le retour de la paix. Des soldats, la famille Peacecraft dans son ensemble, les sweepers, les manganiac, d'ancien amis de la résistance, Noin, Lady un et ses anciens collègue des Preventers. Tous, ils étaient tous réunis. Il n'en manquait qu'un qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'entourer doucement de ses bras. Posté derrière lui, Heero lui offrit alors un baiser dans le cou avant de lui murmurer pour la seconde fois de la journée un "Joyeux anniversaire". 

*******

La fêtes avait battu son plein jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Et puis beaucoup avait rejoins les centaines de chambres de l'hôtel. Duo apprenait d'ailleurs avec stupéfaction qu'il appartenait lui aussi à l'une des nombreuses sociétés composant la Winner-corporation. 

- Je comprend mieux comment Hee-chan a pu nous payer une suite pareille.

- Ne dis pas ca. Vous êtes beaucoup plus riche que tu ne sembles le croire. 

- Si tu le dis. 

- Mais effectivement c'est moi qui vous ai offert la chambre. D'ailleurs, tout l'hôtel a été réquisitionné pour ce soir. Pas une chambre n'a été vendu pour permettre de loger tout le monde au mieux. 

- Dans ce cas, un gros merci Kitty-kat

- C'est Heero qui a eu cette idée. C'est donc lui que tu dois remercier. 

- Je sais. 

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Duo n'écouta toujours pas la fatigue qui pointait le bout de son nez et entraîna son ami vers leur compagnon respectif. Ceux-ci étaient assis cote à cote et discutaient d'un sujet connu d'eux seuls puisqu'ils s'interrompirent une fois leur deux amants près d'eux. Voyant que Duo allait s'asseoir sur ses genoux, Heero le prit de cours en lui tendant une chaise. Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'avoir contre lui. Juste que minuit passé, il avait clairement décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait plus toutes ses quatre volontés. Voyant le regard de défis d'Heero, l'américain releva ce dernier. 

- Ok. Vous savez quoi, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée pour finir la soirée. 

- Allons bon.

- Si, si Wufei tu vas voir. C'est un jeu très vieux auquel on jouait à l'orphelinat.

- Puisque tu le dis. 

- Le principe est simple. On tourne tous autour d'une table quand la musique raisonne. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, tous le monde doit s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui l'entourent. Comme il y en aura une en moins, l'un de nous sera éliminé. A chaque tour on enlève donc aussi une chaise. Le vainqueur est le dernier à être assis. 

- On peut connaître à quoi cela nous sert ? 

- C'est un jeu Wufei. Le but est de s'amuser en y jouant. 

- Je vois. Vous savez quoi, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de la musique. 

- Ras bas joie. 

Loin d'être tous de l'avis du chinois, Quatre accepta de suite l'idée. Trowa et Heero n'eurent guère le choix, Sally s'y donna à cœur joie, tout comme la famille royale composé du frère et de la sœur, ainsi que Noin et Hilde. Bref, les derniers à être encore restés malgré la fatigue et l'heure avancée. Tous entraînés par l'alcool et la musique, le jeu débuta sans plus attendre. 

Un à un, chaque participant se vit éliminé. Dans les premiers, certains furent rassurés de se voir sauvé d'une honte plus longue, tandis que d'autre acceptait leur défaite à leur grand damne. Zecks se montra fair-play pour laisser sa place à une dame. Hilde eut elle, quelques difficultés à accepter son échec. La musique arrivant à sa fin, il n'en resta finalement plus que deux. Et l'histoire voulu que ces joyeux finalistes aient justement un défi personnel à régler. 

- Plus qu'un tour les gars. Bonne chance. 

- Vas y Wufy, on est prêt. 

- C'est parti. 

La musique raisonna de nouveau et le tempo se ralentit. Il était finalement inutile d'éteindre une nouvelle fois la chaîne, la chanson étant tout simplement terminée. A la dernière note, Heero se trouvant devant la dernière chaise, il s'y posa sans aucun empressement. Loin d'être frustré ou énervé, Shinigami vu là ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Ignorant royalement tous ceux encore présent à leurs cotés, il enjamba sans plus de préambule le japonais pour s'asseoir face à lui sur ses jambes et voler un baiser au vainqueur. Plaçant ses mains sur les fesses de celui qui n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter là, Heero pressa un peu plus son amant contre lui. 

Du coté des spectateurs, se fut Relena qui jugea préférable de convaincre le reste des invités de rejoindre leur chambre respective. Avant de partir à son tour, elle se permit de se pencher vers le couple qui ne cessait plus de se dévorer l'un l'autre pour les informer.

- Un brunch en petit comité est prévu pour nous dire au revoir. Ce sera vers les 14h, cette après midi et ici même. Alors soyez sympa et tacher de libérer la salle un peu avant pour que le personnel puisse faire le nécessaire. 

- Ca marche Lena.

Heureuse et surprise d'avoir réussit à obtenir une réponse du natté, la petite princesse quitta à son tour le couple de tourtereaux. Refermant la lourde double porte, elle donna des instructions précises au portier pour que celui-ci ne fasse entrer personne avant que les deux derniers invités ne soient sortis à leur tour. 

Owari.

mimi yuy 

21/04/2003

Encore une fin de one shot ^_____^

A venir : marelle 


	7. Marelle

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème du Jeu

Couple : 1x2x1 FOREVER !!!! 

Remarque : Ceci est une suite directe des chaises musicales. 

Alors un gros, gros merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review que ce soit sur fanfiction, via les mails ou sur le site de Seishiko que je recommande car c'est un site dédié sur Heero et Duo qui est particulièrement bien construit et très très souvent updaté ^__^ !!

Bref, merci à toutes. Je sais que certaines n'ont pas beaucoup aimé Balle au prisonnier. C'est vrai que cette one shot tranchait énormément avec les autres. Le jeu bien plus en arrière fond, des scènes plus froides avec un Treize des plus repoussants. Mais bon, faut dire aussi que cette partie ne sera vraiment complète qu'avec Echec où vous retrouverez un Shonen ai à toute épreuve dans sa dernière scène entre Zecks et Wufei. Sauf que voilà. Pour mériter cette partie-ci va vous falloir patienter car il y reste deux one shot avant elle, centrée pour ne pas changer sur mes deux chouchou Hee-chan et Shinigami of course ^___^

Bonne lecture

****

Marelle

Il n'avait aucun doute. Heero n'avait pas pu organiser toute sa journée d'anniversaire et le jeu qui l'avait précédé sans avoir du lui mentir à plusieurs reprises. Ce ne sont pas ses surprises qui le dérangeaient ni les mensonges en eux même d'ailleurs. Non. Ce qui l'ennuyait indéniablement était de découvrir que le soldat parfait pouvait encore lui faire croire à toute sorte de chose. Lui qui se vantait d'avoir compris son compagnon, de pouvoir déchiffrer ses moindres murmures. Il était évident aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien et cette constatation l'attristait énormément. Finalement Heero le connaissait mieux que lui n'en avait appris sur le japonais depuis leur rencontre.

- mmm.

Le léger murmure et surtout le corps chaud qui s'était un peu plus pressé contre le sien, ramena l'américain à la réalité. Ce matin c'était Heero qui jouait les marmottes. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il les imitait à la perfection quand il s'en donnait la peine. Son visage était enfoui dans son cou, tandis que ses bras le retenaient contre lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une peluche confortable qui lui servait d'oreiller. 

Comment y résister ? 

N'en ayant de tout façon aucune envie, Duo laissa glisser ses mains dans les mèches rebelles de son amant qui se contenta de resserrer encore un peu plus son étreinte. Une semaine. Comme promis, il était resté près de lui une semaine entière sans jamais frôler une seule touche de ses ordinateurs. Il devait en avoir des mails en attente sur son PC. Mais à qui la faute. Leurs amis lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire une petite escapade sur une colonie réputée pour n'accueillir que les couples désireux de trouver un peu de paix et de solitude afin de ne se consacrer qu'à l'être aimé. Et il devait avouer que cela avait été 4 jours de pure plaisir. Revenu la veille, ils avaient alors repris à leur manière possession des divers pièces de la maison. 

Ce matin, leur courtes vacances étaient finalement terminées. Heero reprendrait ses tests et lui avait pour mission d'aller voir Zecks pour leur club de jeu. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'ils se décident à se lever.

Penchant son visage vers le japonais, Duo ne put que constater l'impensable. Ce qui était auparavant le perfect soldier s'était de nouveau profondément endormit dans ses bras. Doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, Duo glissa une main sous la nuque du garçon avant de s'écarter. Il remit aussitôt les couvertures sur le dormeur non sans avoir oublié de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il était si mignon quand il se laissait ainsi aller. Pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il lui avait donné au cours des derniers jours, l'américain se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être commencer la semaine en lui apportant le petit déjeuné au lit. Moui sans aucun doute c'était même une très, très bonne idée. 

*****

Zecks était absolument intenable. Il ne cessait de passer d'une pièce à l'autre pour transporter des monticules de livres. 

- Zecks !!

- viiii ?

- C'est quoi ca ?

Regardant derrière lui, le jeune homme trouva sa petite sœur, une pièce de bois dans les mains. De toute évidence l'un de ses cartons avait perdu une partie de sa marchandise. 

- Ben, ca se voit non ?

- Loin de moi l'idée de te faire la morale ou quoi que ce soit. Mais on peut savoir quelle idée perverse vous aller mettre en œuvre avec un truc pareil ?

- O.ô Désolé sœurette mais je ne te suis pas.

- Ce truc, cette chose abominable. Tu oses mettre ca entre deux jeux de gamin.

- Lena, c'est qu'un bilboquet.

Voyant la jeune princesse ne pas être plus avancé par sa révélation, Zecks pris l'objet de ses mains pour lui faire une petite démonstration.

- Je vais te montrer.

- Surtout pas. T'es dingue !!!!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce matin. Regarde tu tiens le bout de bois dans la main, et hop tu tentes de remettre la boule sur l'extrémité du bout de bois. 

Ne voulant rien entendre, Relena plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce que son frère faisait et surprise ce n'était finalement pas ce à quoi elle avait pensé aux premiers abords. [1] Ne saisissant pas plus l'intérêt de se prendre la tête à remettre une boule de bois sur son manche, elle rougit tout de même de son erreur.

- Oh là ma grande. T'as pas l'air bien toi. Voilà que tu nous fait une poussée de fièvre maintenant. Tu devrais retourner te coucher un peu avant tes premières réunions.

- Oui, tu as raison. J'ai un peu chaud là. A ce soir au dîner Zecks.

- Ce soir ?

- Je te rappelle que tu as encore des responsabilités.

- Léna T_T.

- Pas parce que monsieur s'ennuie au gala de bienfaisance que je dois me taper cette corvée toute seule.

Tournant les talons, la jeune fille partit aussi vite. Elle voulait bien passer pour une idiote, restaurer la paix et à présent prendre la charge de la gestion de leur royaume à sa place. Mais fallait pas abuser non plus. Les soirées prise de tête, elle en avait assez.

*****

Le temps que le café passe, Duo avait pu aller à la boulangerie situé à deux pas de leur maison pour rapporter des croissants encore chauds. Lui était plutôt friand d'un grand bol de chocolat au lait mais il préféra se contenter de ne mettre que le petit déjeuné du japonais sur le plateau. Ce matin, il voulait lui faire plaisir, même s'il se doutait bien que son compagnon le rejoindrait dans la cuisine avant qu'il n'ait le temps de remonter dans leur chambre. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches, il ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs. Peut-être avait-il commencé par prendre sa douche. Ouvrant doucement la porte de leur chambre d'un coup de pied, Duo n'en cru pas ses yeux. Etonnement Heero dormait encore ayant gardé la même position depuis son départ. 

Posant le plateau sur l'une des tables de nuit, il s'assit au coté du garçon encore endormi. Vu l'heure avancée, il redouta alors qu'il ne soit tout simplement malade pour avoir ce genre de comportement. 

- Hee-chan ?

- …

Etait-ce raisonnable de le réveiller s'il avait encore sommeil. Un peu inquiet, il fallait bien l'avouer, Duo posa le dos de sa main sur le front d'Heero pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Non tu n'as pas de fièvre. 

A cet instant, une main repoussa la sienne. De toute évidence, il s'était enfin réveillé.

- Hee-chan. Ca va ? Tu te sens mal ?

N'ayant pas encore ouvert les yeux, Heero nia d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner du coté d'où venait la voix de Duo.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Un peu surpris de la question et encore plus du ton employé, Heero ouvrit finalement les yeux. 

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas ton habitude de traîner comme ca au lit. 

Un peu amusé de voir Duo le regarder comme s'il était mourant, celui qui resterait toujours un soldat prit son compagnon par surprise pour l'entraîner avec lui dans les draps du lit. Allongé finalement à ses cotés, Duo continua à l'observer avec cette lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux améthystes.

- C'est nouveau ça. J'ai plus le droit d'être fatigué après cette semaine que tu m'as fait vivre.

Une courte réflexion et Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir version tomate trop mure. Il n'avait pas tort de dire qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour souffler au cours de la semaine écoulée.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi mon ange ? M'avoir apporté le petite déj peut-être ?

Tournant tout deux leur tête vers le plateau, Heero attrapa ce dernier sans se lever pour autant et l'apporta sur le lit.

- Pas de chocolat ?

- Nan. C'est rien que pour toi. 

- A oui. Rien que pour moi ?

- hum, hum.

Content de son geste, Duo tint fermement le plateau pendant qu'Heero se redressait légèrement. Après quoi, celui-ci but doucement quelques gorgées de café avant d'entamer l'un des croissants. Aucun doute il appréciait. 

Heero appréciait effectivement que son petit monstre s'inquiète ainsi pour lui. Tout autant qu'il lui apporte de quoi caler son creux à l'estomac. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, tout en se forçant à ne pas laisser échapper un sourire menaçant. N'y tenant plus, le japonais finit par tendre un des croissants à son voisin.

- Tient.

- Nan, nan, c'est tout pour toi. 

- C'est dommage dans ce cas. Dire qu'il va donc falloir s'en débarrasser. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, comme j'ai plus faim et que tu n'en veux pas….

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non.

Amusé par le visage choqué de Duo, Heero n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour tendre une seconde fois la panière encore remplit vers lui. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le jeune homme se jette sur les croissants comme s'il venait de jeûner depuis des mois. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un estomac sur patte qu'il avait comme fiancé.

- Et mâche avant d'avaler ou tu vas encore t'étouffer.

Sur ce, Heero se remit de nouveau en position couché pour observer avec tendresse, Shinigami se régaler. Finalement, il n'avait encore trouvé rien de mieux dans sa vie que de provoquer ce sourire sur le visage de son compagnon. Rêveur, le japonais se perdit dans sa contemplation de l'être aimé en jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec l'extrémité de la natte se trouvant étonnement dans ses mains.

*****

Il avait enfin tout préparé. Ne manquait plus que celui avec qui il aurait le plaisir de diriger leur association. Duo lui avait promis de passer dans la matinée, aussi décida t'il de prendre à présent son mal en patience et d'attendre, tout simplement, l'arrivée de l'américain. Leurs bureaux se trouvaient au premier étage d'une petite dépendance situé dans le parc entourant le palais royal. Pour avoir la paix, Relena la leur avait confié afin de ne pas croiser toutes les dix minutes le natté qu'elle savait pouvoir être des plus encombrants quand il s'y mettait. Zeck ne l'avait pas contredit. Face à la petite maison se trouvait un kiosque ainsi qu'une longue allée leur permettant de mettre en place un grand nombre de jeu. Il s'en régalait à l'avance. 

Heero avait eu là une merveilleuse idée. Car connaissant Duo, celui qui se faisait appelé au temps de la guerre le Dieu de la mort serait sans conteste un partenaire de jeu digne de ce nom. Marchant de long en large tout en jouant avec son bilboquet, le grand blond finit par se faire du pop corn dans la cuisine pour patienter. Les grains de maïs commençaient à exploser quand le téléphone sonna. [2]

- Zecks, j'écoute. 

- Tu aimes les jeux ?

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- On va faire un jeu tout les deux. Je vais te poser trois questions. Si tu ne réponds pas correctement, ton fiancé mourra.

Et encore un malade qui avait Dieu sait comment obtenu son numéro de portable.

- Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps dans ce cas.

- Première question. Avec quoi Treize Kushinada prenait ses bains de rose ?

Mais c'était quoi cette question.

- Rien. Comme tout à chacun il ne portait aucun vêtement.

- Bip - erreur. Il était accompagné du n°06 bien sur. 

- Vous confondriez pas avec une chanteuse qui ne portait qu'un parfum (le n°5) pour dormir, et ce bien avant la colonisation. [3]

- Peu importe votre compagnon va devoir payer le prix de votre empressement. 

- Ce qui est dommage pour vous, c'est que je n'ai pas de petit ami.

- Ah oui ? Seriez vous prêt à le lui dire en face ?

Un peu septique quand à toute cette histoire, Zecks ignora le pop corn qui commentait à brûler pour se diriger vers la porte fenêtre. Et là surprise, Wufei se trouvait ligoté contre un tronc d'arbre. Lui revint alors en mémoire, les paroles de son interlocuteur. 

- Vous pouvez lui faire vos adieux. 

N'écoutant plus sa raison, le descendant des Peacecraft lâcha le téléphone avant de sortir précipitamment pour libérer au plus vite le jeune homme de tout danger. Mais arrivé près de l'arbre un bruit très distinct d'une détonation se fit entendre. On venait de lui tirer dessus. Regardant pour peut-être la dernière fois de sa vie le chinois, Zecks ne put retenir le liquide carmin s'écouler entre ses doigts. 

- Wufei….je suis désolé. 

Bâillonnés, l'ancien pilote aujourd'hui membre actifs des Preventers ne put retenir plus longtemps sa colère légendaire. Ces deux là allaient payer cher leur traîtrise. 

Dans un dernier geste, Zecks eut juste le temps de retirer le morceaux de tissus des lèvres du chinois. 

Sans attendre plus longtemps, celui- ci en profita enfin pour s'exprimer.

- C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries !!!!!!!!! Maxwell amène tes fesses et détache moi TOUT DE SUITE !!

- T'es pas drôle Wuffy.

Résigné devant les éternelles colères de son ami, Duo sortit de l'ombre un portable dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre pour libérer le râleur de service. Puis vint une nécessité vitale pour sa survie : se boucher les oreilles face aux cris hystériques du jeune homme. Mais étonnement, Zecks tenta alors de calmer la situation.

- Wufei, ce n'ai pas bon pour toi de toujours crier ainsi. Tu vas finir par avoir de la tension si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

- rhoooo mais qu'est-ce que j'apprend. Vlà que notre blondy boy se ferait du soucis pour ta santé feifei !

- Duo, sans vouloir en rajouter t'as foutu en l'air ma chemise avec ta peinture rouge. 

- Ben quoi tu préférais de la verte ?

- Les paint ball c'est pour les gamins Maxwell !

- Sans vouloir prendre sa défense Wufei. Mis à part le prix du teinturier, j'ai quand même bien aimé cette petite blague que tu nous as fait Duo. 

- Ok. rappelez moi de rester loin de vous quand vous vous trouvez ensemble. 

Ne pouvant supporter de rester à leurs cotés, Wufei Chang s'éloigna au plus vite des deux calamités vivantes. Un peu surpris de son départ, le prince tenta de le retenir. Pour une fois que le chinois semblait avoir fait un premier pas pour venir à lui, il avait fallu que Duo interrompe ce qui aurait pu les amener à se parler enfin seuls à seuls.

- Heu…..Wufei, tu ne venais pas pour me voir ?

- Non. 

- Mais ? 

Le regardant impuissant repartir en direction de la demeure familiale, Zecks se tourna vers son associé.

- J'y comprend rien. Duo, c'est toi qui l'a amené ici ?

- Nan. Je l'ai trouvé à trois pas de la maison. Alors j'en ai profité pour lui sauter dessus. Pourquoi ?

- ….

- Zecks ?

- Rien, c'est sans importance. Allez rentre que je te montre tout ce qu'on a déjà pour préparer notre ouverture.

*****

Ces deux là n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des êtres immatures. Rongeant son frein et sa peine, Wufei retourna dans la demeure principale des Peacecraft. 

Trop occupé par son travail au sein des preventers depuis le retour de la paix, l'ex-pilote de Gundam n'avait jamais trouvé le temps, ni surtout le courage d'aller parler avec le frère de Relena d'un passé commun qui ne cessait toujours pas malgré les années de le torturer presque chaque nuit durant. Ayant revu le jeune homme à la soirée d'anniversaire de Duo, une semaine auparavant, il avait alors pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'une occasion rêvée pour clarifier tous ces doutes qui persistaient encore dans son esprit. Après tout, ils avaient vieillis, mûris alors avec du recul peut-être pourraient-ils mieux s'expliquer leurs réactions communes. Son travail dans la capitale du royaume de Sank ne durant pas éternellement, il ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment. A moins qu'il ne demande une mutation pour rester plus longuement. Mais dans quel intérêt ? Resté auprès de ses amis ou juste auprès de lui ….

Wufei n'était pas encore près à accepter les raisons expliquant son désir inattendu de vouloir soudainement s'installer dans cette ville quand une voix le fit sursauter.

- Alors Wufei, tu as trouvé mon frère finalement ?

- hum. 

Sans en dire plus le chinois fuie aussi vite Relena et toutes les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir depuis les dernières dix minutes. 

- Celui-là. La paix ne sera plus une chimère le jour où on le verra sourire.

*****

Trowa arriva devant la petite maison à midi précise. Aussitôt il frappa quelques coups secs pour signaler sa présence. 

- J'arrive. 

Dévalant les escaliers [4], Heero arriva enfin dans son entrée pour ouvrir la porte avant de repartir vers le salon chercher ses dernières notes sans même jeter un œil à son visiteur. 

- Une minute Quatre et je suis à toi. 

Loin de signaler son erreur, Trowa entra avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. 

Son dossier de tests et son article terminé dans les bras, Heero fit alors enfin face au francais.

- ?

- Une réunion importante l'a retenu. Alors il m'a conseillé de venir te chercher pour déjeuner avec moi plutôt qu'annuler votre rendez-vous de travail.

Un hochement de tête en guise de réponse et Heero entraîna son meilleur ami vers la sortie. Finalement, se trouver face à face avec Trowa serait plus agréable qu'avoir à faire à l'éternel interrogatoire de l'empathe.

*****

Ils avaient fini de tout mettre en place et s'étaient mis d'accord sur les points essentiels devant régir leur petite association. En d'autre mot, Duo et Zecks s'étaient découvert plus d'un centre d'intérêt commun. ^__^

- Comment ca se fait qu'Heero ai pensé à toi ?

- Je crois que nos nombreux duels durant la guerre quand nous étions encore dans des camps opposés n'y sont pas pour rien.

- J'ose même pas chercher à comprendre de quoi tu parles ^___^;;; [5]

- En attendant, il nous reste à faire le plus important.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis mandaté pour te présenter les quatre autres personnes débutant l'aventure des G-games avec nous. 

- Yesssss. Y sont où ?

- Au parc de la ville.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend.

Zecks n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Duo était dehors à lui crier de se presser un peu. 

- Je me demande comment Heero réussit à le supporter depuis toutes ces années.

*****

Trowa avançait silencieusement aux cotés de son ami. Depuis le retour de la paix aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment changé lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils appréciaient réellement de se retrouver seul à seul de temps à autre. 

- Dis moi la vérité Trowa. Quatre n'était pas si occupé que ca, n'est-ce pas.

- Tu le connais. Toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour l'un de nous. 

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter ca ?

- ?

- jamais …. jaloux ?

- Pas tant qu'il ne s'agit que de vous.

Heero comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils avaient tissé entre eux un lien au cours de la guerre qui faisaient d'eux cinq les seuls personnes en qui ils pouvaient avoir une confiance aveugle. Le japonais allait finalement s'asseoir sur un banc du parc où ils se trouvaient quand une scène ne lui passa pas inaperçue. Près d'une sortie du parc se trouvait une petite fille au milieu de la route. 

- Je reviens.

Un peu abandonné sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Trowa suivit du regard le jeune homme avant de se décider à la suivre. 

Comme il le redoutait, Heero trouva bien une petite fille au milieu de la route. Cette dernière était totalement inconsciente de rester ainsi exposé à tous véhicules pouvant surgir à tout moment. Regardant attentivement à droite et à gauche, le japonais fut rassuré. A cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait aucune circulation dans cette partie de la ville. Tout danger étant écarté, il s'approcha de la gamine pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

- Petite ?

- …

- Tout va bien ?

- Il est malade.

- Qui ca ?

- Lui.

S'écartant légèrement, la petite fille ne devant pas être âgé de plus de 4 ans lui montra un petit chiot qu'elle portait avec beaucoup d'attention dans ses bras. A première vue le bébé chien semblait effectivement manquer de vitalité. 

- Je peux voir ?

Confiante en l'étranger, l'enfant lui montra son précieux fardeau.

- Ecoute, le mieux est déjà de sortir de la route d'accord. 

- Mais le chiot ?

- On va s'en occuper. Suis moi.

Aidé par le japonais, la petite se releva et le suivit gentiment gardant tout contre elle la petite boule de poils. De l'autre coté de la rue, Trowa regarda la scène avec émotion. Il était si loin le soldat parfait qui ne pensait qu'à sa mission. Aucun doute qu'il pouvait remercier Duo du travail qu'il avait réussit à faire.

Heero souleva le petit corps frêle pour la monter sur le trottoir quand une poigne ferme lui enleva l'enfant des mains sans qu'il ne s'y attende. 

- Sale pervers enlevez vos mains de ma fille.

- hein ?

Surpris de cette entrée en matière, Heero ne sut quoi répondre à l'agression dont il était victime. 

- Ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Contentez vous de votre compagnon à la natte au lieu de venir tenter de faire des choses à ma petite fille. Je vous préviens qu'encore un geste à son encontre et je porte plainte !!!

- Mais ?

Heero ne comprenait plus. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Et comment connaissait-elle Duo ? Il allait faire un pas en direction de la jeune femme pour lui expliquer qu'il ne comptait que sortir sa fille de la route. Mais celle-ci se contenta de prendre son approche pour de la provocation et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle !!

Toujours spectateur de cette étrange scène, Trowa n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Heero de l'arrivée imminente d'une voiture.

*****

Arrivant au centre du parc Duo trépignait d'impatience. 

- Alors c'est qui ?????

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Heero a exigé que je te laisse la surprise. 

- Mais heuuuuuu T_T

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire plier. Tel que je le connais, il serait capable d'avoir poser un micro sur toi pour s'assurer que je l'ai bien écouté ou d'être planqué derrière un arbre.

- Tu crois ?

Cherchant tout autour de lui, Duo ne vit rien de plus qu'une ambulance passer le long du parc. 

- T'es sur qu'il y a au moins nos partenaires dans ton parc. Parce que pour l'instant c'est plutôt du genre désert. 

- Messieurs.

Surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole, Duo sursauta. Comment le gardien avait-il pu arriver aussi vite près d'eux alors qu'il n'y avait personne à moins de 200m trente secondes avant.

- Alors jeune homme. Finalement vos billes ne vous ont pas fait perdre trop de temps ?

- Vous êtes le gardien qui m'avait fait passer le gage "passez un tour" du jeu de l'oie ?

- Exact. Je suis aussi l'un des premiers membres des G-games. Si vous m'acceptez bien évidemment.

- C'est avec plaisir ^____^.

Le temps qu'ils se présentent et un autre homme arriva. Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. 

- Vous ?

- Alors gamin, tu t'attendais pas à me voir hein ?

- Mais vous, vous….

- Suis à la retraite alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais l'occuper en restant dans le coin. 

- Comment ?

- C'est Zecks qui m'a contacté. T'as pas oublié qu'on avait aussi fait un petit bout de chemin ensemble durant la guerre. 

Duo lui confirma que non il n'avait pas oublié, d'un signe de tête avant de se jeter dans les bras du vieil homme. 

- Je vois que ca te fait plaisir de m'avoir à tes cotés. 

- Comment vous auriez pu en douter Howard.

Gardant le gamin dans ses bras quelques instants, le mécanicien ancien capitaine de navire et chef des Sweepers le fit se retourner pour saluer les derniers arrivants.

- Tu reconnais cette dame ?

- Je…..Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes la surveillante du musée qui m'avez obligé à écrire tous les noms de tableau de la galerie d'art ?

- Bien devinez.

- Et enfin, voici la petite dernière.

A l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Duo ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de celle-ci en criant. 

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiildyyyyyyyyyyyy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te laisser t'amuser tout seul sans moi ?

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là. Que comptes-tu nous faire, faire pour notre première rencontre ?

- Je…

- Lâche le morceaux Dudu, je sais très bien que t'as déjà une idée derrière la tête. 

- Vous êtes tous trop vieux. Vous aller refuser.

- Duo, si on est là c'est qu'on est comme toi. 

- Mais ..

- Hilde à raison, Duo. N'hésite pas à nous sortir toutes tes idées tordues. On a tous signé pour ca.

- Ben c'est bête, mais je pensais à une marelle.

- Une marelle ?

- A l'entrée du parc, y'a encore les traces d'une partie.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend.

- Vrai ?

Le voyant encore douter, Zecks fut le premier à le prendre sous son bras pour l'entraîner là où il avait lui même aperçu les dessins de marelle.

*****

Quatre était à son bureau quand le téléphone sonna.

- Allo…… Trowa ?……Au mon Dieu……Tu l'as appelé ?….… Je comprend. ……... Non, je vais y aller…… Où ? ……. Ok, je m'y rend tout de suite…… Non, non tu as bienfait……Oui….. A tout de suite…. Je t'aime.

*****

Ils entamaient à présent leur troisième partie et aucun d'eux ne faisait attention aux passants qui les regardaient avec des yeux révulsés d'horreur. Complètement aveugles aux murmures désapprobateurs, les six adultes étaient avant tout, foux de joie d'avoir trouver des adversaires à leur taille. En effet, depuis peu ils combattaient une équipe adverse constituée elle aussi de six joueurs, dont les membres venaient à peine de sortir de leur école. 

- A ton tour Zeck. On compte sur toi !! Laisses pas ces gamines gagner !!

Un faux pas et les jeunes gagnaient. Et ca Hilde, comme toujours, avait du mal à le supporter. Aucun doute que la jeune fille était vraiment mauvaise joueuse. Doucement, sans se presser par peur de faire une bévue, le prince lança sa pierre qui tomba sur le bon chiffre. Sans plus attendre, il sauta alors à cloche pied sur la première case, puis mis les deux pieds joint sur la seconde, la troisième à cloche pied…. Il arrivait vers le ciel quand une voix douce et posée se fit entendre.

- Duo ?

- Quatre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher. 

- Suis désolé Kitty Kat. J'ai oublié qu'on devait se voir cette après midi ?

- Non, non. Tu n'as rien oublié. 

- Tu passais par là par hasard, alors ?

- Non plus. C'est Trowa qui m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

- Ah. Comment il pouvait le savoir ?

- Heero et lui étaient venu pour voir comment se passait cette première rencontre.

- Alors il était bien là ? Il est planqué où ? Hee-chan !!?

Face à l'innocence de Duo appelant son petit ami, Quatre devenait de plus en plus pâle. C'était si dur à dire. Derrière l'américain, les cinq autres personnes voyaient elles que le jeune Winner n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Il n'est pas là. 

- …

Duo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait finalement plus connaître la raison de la présence de Quatre à ses cotés.

- Ils n'ont pas pu rester. 

- …

- Quelque chose les en a empêché.

- Je comprend. C'est pas très grave. Après tout, je pourrais toujours lui raconter comment ca c'est passé.

- Oui. 

Quatre n'était pas dupe. Devant le sourire forcé de Duo, il sentait que celui-ci venait enfin de comprendre que sa présence n'était pas normal.

- J'aimerais que tu me suives s'il te plait. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'expliquer sur le chemin.

- Dis le moi tout de suite Quatre.

- Je…..Heero…. Il y a eu une voiture et ….

- Il est …….pas …… mort ?

- J'en sais rien. Trowa m'a appelé quand il entrait au bloc opératoire. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Zecks ?

- Je suis là Duo.

Depuis l'arrivée de Quatre, le prince se trouvait derrière lui sans qu'il n'en ai prit conscience.

- Excuse moi mais je vais devoir vous laissez.

- Vas y. On va vous suivre avec ma voiture.

- Nan, c'est pas la peine. 

- Si Duo. Vas y vite. On va vous rejoindre.

Perdu entre une dizaine de sentiments contradictoires, Duo se laissa entraîner par la main de Quatre venu à sa rencontre. Heero était si fatigué le matin même. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté chez eux pour se reposer un peu plus. Pourquoi avait-il une fois encore voulu le suivre pour le voir heureux à jouer avec ses amis. Pourquoi ?

A suivre.

Mimi yuy

Bon, sur ce coup je ne vous fait pas languir. Il s'agit bien d'une one shot en deux parties. Il y aura donc bel et bien une suite et celle-ci va arriver très, très vite. Faites moi confiance.

[1] Désolé mais j'ai toujours trouvé cet objet sexuellement très tendancieux dans les mains d'un adulte. ^_^;;; Si vous ne voyez pas à quoi je pense et bien félicitation vous êtes moins obsédé que moi en la matière ^^

[2] Un personne aux cheveux blonds très clair qui se fait du pop corn seul dans un maison reculé. Un téléphone qui sonne = Ca vous dit rien ? Bon, Ok, ma version satire de Sream est pitoyable sorry T__T (m'en fiche, moi je suis mdr à chaque fois que je relis ce passage ^_^;;;)

[3] Je parle de Marilyn bien évidemment qui d'après la légende ne portait qu'une goutte de coco Chanel n°5 pour domir.

[4] Ouaip. Heero qui dévale les escaliers à l'instar de Duo c'est pas très crédible ^_^;;; tant pis.

[5] Je rappelle à tout hasard que dans la série, c'est Trowa qui est toujours aux cotés d'Heero lorsque ce dernier s'amuse à se battre contre Zecks.


	8. Docteur

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème du Jeu

Couple : 1x2x1 ^____^ !! 

Remarque : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez été vous imaginez ? Moi tuer Heero ! hummm…. Le jour où cela arrivera de ma part, moi fervente militante du happy end, n'est pas pour ce siècle ^_____^!! 

****

Docteur

Le silence de l'hôpital ne fut en rien brisé par la course folle ayant lieu le long d'un couloir. A peine l'infirmière qu'ils avaient rencontré leur avait indiqué où se trouvait le patient ayant été renversé par une voiture que Duo avait filé comme une flèche vers le numéro de chambre indiqué. Resté seul et un peu ennuyé face au comportement emporté de l'américain, Quatre tenta de se rendre utile à sa manière.

- Mademoiselle. 

- Oui.

- Pour les papiers d'admission….

- Oh, le monsieur accompagnant le jeune homme s'est occupé de tout. 

- Bien. Vous savez quand nous pourrons voir le médecin ?

- Il n'a pas pu rester mais à prit le temps de parler avec l'ami du blessé juste après l'opération. Pour plus de détail vous devrez voir avec lui ou attendre demain matin le retour du docteur Poe. 

- Je vous remercie.

Rassuré de savoir que Trowa s'était occupé de tout, Quatre partit les rejoindre à son tour.

*****

Quand Duo arriva devant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'attendre quelques secondes. Il avait eu si peur d'apprendre qu'Heero venait d'avoir un accident. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ils avaient combattu durant toute la guerre pendant près de deux années pour s'en sortir sans aucune casse. Et voilà qu'il fallait qu'aujourd'hui dans un monde enfin en paix, il risque sa vie en traversant une rue. Seigneur pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais entrer le voir. 

- …..

Toujours immobile, Duo laissa Quatre lui ouvrir la porte. Il avait si peur de découvrir son fiancé mortellement blessé qu'il ne trouvait plus la force de franchir les derniers mètres le séparant encore de lui. Pourtant, levant enfin les yeux sur le corps allongé sous les draps blanc, il ne vit qu'un jeune homme endormi au visage serein, l'une de ses mains reposant sous celle de Trowa dont la tête reposait à ses cotés. La situation ne serait pas si critique, les deux témoins de cette scène l'auraient trouvé des plus mignonnes. 

- Trowa ?

Au doux son de la voix de son amant, Trowa releva la tête. Devant lui se trouvait deux regards plein d'inquiétude dont il se sentait responsable. Sur le moment, il avait jugé préférable de les prévenir dés son arrivée à l'hôpital. Mais à présent qu'il avait eu un rapport précis sur l'état de santé d'Heero, il se devait de les rassurer au plus vite. 

- Duo.

- vi ?

Le voyant retenir avec beaucoup de difficulté ses larmes de peine, Trowa se leva pour prendre dans ses bras l'américain qui s'approchait de lui. Se laissant aller contre le torse musclé du meilleur ami de son compagnon, Duo ne résista pas plus longtemps et laissa couler l'eau salé trop longtemps retenue.

- Ca va aller Duo. Tu sais bien que rien ne peut le toucher. 

- Mais….

- Fais moi confiance, il est juste endormi en raison de l'anesthésie.

- C'est grave ?

- Non. S'il a du passer au bloc, c'est que l'os de sa jambe droite s'est fracturé trop violemment pour pouvoir se contenter d'un simple plâtre. Je ne doute même pas qu'en d'autres circonstances, il se serait soigné seul. Manque de chance pour lui, je suis encore plus têtu que toi.

- Merci Trowa.

Emu de sentir leur joker se laisser aller contre lui, le français lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de l'aider à se reprendre. Il essuya ainsi les traces de larmes avant de lui sourire pour le rassurer. 

- Aller. Tu veux pas qu'il te voit dans cet état ?

Un signe négatif de la tête et Trowa s'écarta définitivement du jeune homme pour rejoindre son compagnon qui attendait toujours devant la porte.

- Comme tu peux le voir, mis à part son bras et sa jambes gauche cassés, il n'a rien de plus qu'une petite commotion dut au choc. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller alors on va t'attendre dehors.

Un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et Duo s'assit sur la chaise laissée vacante. Heero était si paisible. Tout comme le matin même, il n'y avait aucun plis d'inquiétude, aucune souffrance exprimé par son visage. Rien qui ne lui indique qu'il ne se portait pas bien. Inconsciemment, Duo prit dans ses mains les quelques doigts s'échappant du carcan du plâtre. 

- Hee-chan.

- mmmmmm

Comme si son simple surnom murmuré pouvait suffire à le faire sortir du néant de l'anesthésie totale, les paupières du blessé se soulevèrent avec lenteur.

- Duo ?

- Oui, Hee-chan. Je suis là.

- Tu vas être en retard si tu restes plus longtemps.

- En retard ?

- hum… je te rappelle que Zecks t'attend ce matin.

Duo en aurait ri aux éclats s'il ne savait pas que la seule personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde délirait légèrement en raison de sa phase de réveil.

- C'est pas grave Hee-chan.

Repartit dans un léger sommeil, Heero se contenta de quelques murmures. Duo lui ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour l'observer plus attentivement. De toute évidence, le japonais se croyait encore au matin. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Il savait par expérience que toute victime d'un choc brutal pouvait oublier jusqu'à 24h de sa vie précédant l'incident. Doucement, il se pencha alors sur son visage pour y frôler le bleu qu'il portait sur le coté droit, à l'endroit exact où il avait du retomber sur le sol.

- Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

A la réponse de Duo, Heero rouvrit les yeux une seconde fois pour profiter du sourire matinale de son compagnon. Il semblait si heureux encore aujourd'hui. Voulant se tourner sur le coté, le jeune homme fut vite stoppé dans son élan par un poids anormal au niveau de tout son coté gauche. 

- Qu'est-ce que ….. ?

- Doucement Hee-chan.

Surpris d'être ainsi gêné, le soldat retrouva un peu plus ses esprits. Il ne connaissait que trop cette succession de fourmillement qui lui traversait le corps. Cette impression d'avoir une fois encore survécu à l'auto destruction de Wings en moins violent.

- Tu as deux plâtres qui vont te gêner un peu au cours de ces prochaines semaines.

- Deux plâtres ?

- Oui. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Fermant de nouveau les yeux pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Heero les rouvrit presque aussitôt pour faire face au regard inquiet de son amant.

- Il y avait une petite fille…..

Duo ne connaissant pas encore toute l'histoire, ne nia pas l'information. Patiemment, il attendit que toute la mémoire revienne au soldat. 

- ……et puis un chiot.

Bon, ben c'était pas encore ca. C'était même pire car ces souvenirs ressemblaient fort à une scène du passé que le japonais lui avait confié un jour. Si ca se trouve tous yeux ouverts qu'il ait, Heero poursuivait peut-être encore son délire post opératoire en ressassant les évènements tragiques de sa vie.

- C'est tout ?

- Non….je……une voiture ?

- Oui. Une voiture Hee-chan.

Reprenant peu à peu toutes ses marques Heero finit par observer à son tour le visage de son compagnon toujours penché au dessus de lui. Bien que l'une des mains de Duo ne cessait pas de passer et repasser sur son visage sous la forme de douces caresses, toute son attention n'était plus que rivée sur les yeux améthystes. S'il regardait bien autour d'eux, il pouvait voir des marques d'eau salée sur la peau blanche. Levant alors son bras valide, il suivit doucement le sillon creusé par les larmes séchées. 

- Duo….. Je croyais que les garçons ne pleuraient pas. 

- J'ai pas pleuré. 

- Duo.

- J'ai pas pleuré. 

Ayant enfin retrouvé l'éclat de vie au fond des yeux cobalt de son soldat parfait, l'ex-assassin ne put plus s'empêcher de cacher toute sa détresse en se blottissant dans les bras du japonais. Celui-ci loin de le repousser, laissait à présent sa main droite parcourir la nuque gelée dans un geste consolateur. Il pouvait comprendre ses peurs et sa tristesse. Lui même n'en aurait pas ressenti moins si leur rôle avait été inversé.

- J'ai eu si peur. 

- shhhh c'est fini Duo-kun. Tout va bien. 

Ils étaient ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre à se murmurer des mots d'amour quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une infirmière. 

- Désolé messieurs mais l'heure des visites est terminée. 

- Pouvez pas nous laisser tranquille ? -__-

- Ecoutez ne m'obligez pas à aller chercher la sécurité pour vous mettre dehors.

Heero savait que Duo n'allait pas tarder à faire parler Shinigami si la jeune femme poursuivait dans cette voie, aussi s'empressa t'il de les interrompre le plus calmement du monde. 

- Laissez-nous juste cinq minutes s'il vous plait. 

- Le règlement est formel, vous dev….

- Mademoiselle ?

Se tournant vers la personne l'ayant abordé, la femme en blouse blanche se trouva face à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, charmant et distingué, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Un cœur à prendre peut-être. 

- Oui ?

Alors que son compagnon partait dans une discussion dénuée de tout intérêt, Trowa eut la présence d'esprit de refermer la porte de la chambre, laissant ainsi encore quelques minutes de liberté à ses occupants. La porte refermée, Duo retourna à sa position initiale, à savoir son visage reposant sur le torse du blessé. 

- Aucune envie de te quitter. 

- Duo. J'ai rien de bien grave. A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que je suis mourrant. 

- Mais …..

- Et puis si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, je rentrerais dés maintenant. Alors, tu sais quoi ? Au lieu de rester ici, je te donne pour mission de me faire sortir d'ici avec ou sans leur autorisation. 

- Heero, c'est pas possible. Tu es blessé et moi je refu…..

- Duo. J'y arriverais avec ou sans ton aide, s'il le faut. 

Un centième de seconde de réflexion plus tard et l'américain dut céder. Il savait malheureusement qu'à l'inverse de Trowa, lui n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le soldat parfait dans de telles situations. 

- C'est bon. T'as gagné. 

Duo finit donc par s'arracher des bras de son amour pour enfin rouvrir la porte de la chambre et faire un clin d'œil complice à Quatre. Il pouvait enfin libérer le cerbère en camouflage d'infirmière. Ce qui ne lui prit pas plus de quelques secondes.

*****

Trowa l'avait appelé pour le tenir au courant de la situation et surtout lui assurer qu'il était inutile de les rejoindre à l'hôpital. Quatre était déjà parti chercher Duo. De plus, l'ancien pilote d'Heavyarms avait pu voir Heero dès son retour du bloc opératoire. Il avait eu alors la satisfaction d'apprendre que leur ami s'en sortirait avec rien de plus qu'un bras et une jambe sous plâtre. Pourtant, Wufei ne pouvait se résoudre à rester chez lui. C'était impossible. Ces quatre là restaient sa seule famille et bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun besoin de lui, lui ne pouvait toujours pas faire un trait sur leur passé commun. 

C'est ainsi que le jeune chinois arriva au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital central de Sank, bien décidé à attendre patiemment les nouvelles en provenance du troisième étage. Il n'avait à aucun moment prévu de faire face à celui dont il fuyait depuis peu la présence. 

- Wufei ?

- Zecks. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais avec Duo quand Quatre est venu le chercher. Tu es au courant au moins ?

- de ?

- Heero semble avoir eu un accident de la route. 

- hum, je suis au courant. Tu as eu des nouvelles plus précises ? 

- Pas encore. Je suis là depuis peu de temps. J'ai préféré raccompagner les autres avant de venir. 

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté ?

- Je…. c'est que je ne serais pas à ma place auprès d'eux. Toi en revanche, ils doivent t'attendre. Tu devrais aller les rejoindre au lieu de parler avec moi. 

Wufei ne voulait pas avouer qu'ils n'avaient sûrement que faire de sa présence à lui aussi. Pourtant, il allait le lui dire quand leurs trois amis arrivèrent à cet instant. Tout deux extrêmement inquiets, ce fut d'une même voix que lui et Zecks posèrent alors la même question. 

- Alors ?

Dépité de devoir l'avouer, Duo leur répondit.

- Ca va. Rien qui n'aurait pu l'empêcher de reprendre ses missions, s'il l'avait fallu. D'ailleurs, on va avoir un problème. Vu son état, le perfect soldier risque de ne pas passer la nuit…

A ces derniers mots, un bruit de vase se brisant sur le sol instaura un silence glacial parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Se tournant vers l'origine de cet éclat, ils aperçurent derrière eux Relena plus blanche que jamais. 

- Réléna ?

- Mon Dieu. C'est si grave que ca ?

Se rendant compte que sa sœur avait du arriver au moment même où Duo leur expliquait que leur ami allait très certainement sortir de l'hôpital par ses propres moyens avant la tombée de la nuit ; Zecks se précipita vers elle pour la rassurer au plus vite. 

- Non, non Lena. Heero semble juste vouloir fuir d'ici avec ou sans autorisation. 

Soulagé, la jeune princesse soupira et retrouva un sourire sincère. Si Heero leur menait déjà la vie dure cela signifiait qu'il allait effectivement au mieux. C'est qu'elle avait eu si peur suite au coup de téléphone de son frère.

- Si ce n'est que ca, autant faire en sorte que tout se fasse par la voix légale. J'ai pas envie d'entendre que la police recherche activement un ex-pilote de Gundam évadé du plus grand hôpital du pays. Où se trouve le bureau des admissions ?

D'un même geste les cinq hommes lui indiquèrent l'imposant bureau se présentant au centre du service. 

- Bien. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. 

Tous savaient qu'il était inutile de l'accompagner. En effet, la jeune fille connaissait par cœur toutes les informations relatives au pilote 01 qu'il s'agisse de son numéro de sécurité social à son historique médical au grand complet. Personne au monde n'en savait d'ailleurs autant que Relena sur le japonais. Duo lui-même en avait été longtemps jaloux, voyant en cette fille une rivale de taille. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la seule chose qui comptait pour la jeune princesse seul espoir de la paix, était de savoir celui qu'elle idolâtrait le plus heureux du monde. Peu lui importait si ce bonheur ne pouvait s'obtenir que loin d'elle. Une force de caractère que l'américain savait ne pas avoir en lui. Il était trop égoïste pour laisser celui qu'il aimait loin de lui. Relena elle, n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Elle aimait plus qu'elle ne désirait l'homme et le soldat. C'est donc quand ils avaient tout deux compris que leur désirs communs n'étaient pas le moins du monde incompatibles qu'ils étaient devenus des amis très proches. Quoi de mieux qu'un but commun pour débuter une relation. 

*****

Arrivés à leur domicile, Duo poussa doucement le fauteuil roulant jusque dans le salon. Comme elle leur avait promis, Relena n'avait eu aucune difficulté à faire sortir Heero. La seule consigne était qu'il accepte de rester couché ou assis une semaine entière sans jamais faire pression sur sa jambe gauche. Ce ne serait qu'après ce lapse de temps et un examen complet de son médecin qu'il pourrait de nouveau avoir le droit de marcher sur de très courtes distances muni de béquille. Tous priaient alors que son bras ne se remette pas trop vite. Car sans lui, les béquilles devraient attendre, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir à tout va comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était soldat.

- Ca va Hee-chan ? Pas trop mal ?

- Duo, si tu pouvais éviter de me poser cette question toutes les cinq minutes. Ce sont mes oreilles qui seraient soulagées d'un poids. 

- Je ne dirais qu'un mot : Assume. Après tout c'est de ta faute tout ca. On a pas idée de se faire écraser en pleine après midi quand y'a pas de trafic. 

- …

Voyant le visage de son amant se refermer suite à ce qui n'était qu'une petite blague pour alléger l'atmosphère, Duo se reprit.

- Heero. J'aimerais connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. 

- Non. Je ne le sais pas. Il se trouve que Trowa n'a rien dit de plus que "Heero - écrasé - voiture".

Un peu surpris, Heero n'en fut pas vraiment étonné pour autant. Cela ressemblait bien à Trowa de ne rien dire au sujet des raisons de son accident. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne se permettait pas de donner des éléments sur sa personne pouvant laisser à penser qu'il n'était plus le soldat parfait d'hantant. Un respect pour sa personne que seul Trowa et Wufei peut-être, avait encore à son égard. Dire qu'il aurait pu mourir de cet accident stupide si la voiture n'avait pas roulé en dessous de la vitesse autorisée. 

- Le conducteur du véhicule est passé prendre de tes nouvelles pendant que tu te préparais à sortir. Il voulait s'excuser une fois encore. Il dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on te pousse comme ca sur la route. Qu'il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie si tu y était passé. Je me suis permis de le rassurer et de lui dire que tu ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, il devait pas rouler si vite pour te mettre dans cet état. 

- hum.

- Il a dit qu'on t'avait pousser. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- ….

- Hee-chan.

- C'est bon. Viens par là. 

Heureux d'entrevoir une chance de mieux comprendre toute l'histoire, Duo s'assit sur la canapé face à lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je parlais avec une femme de sa petite fille qui se trouvait elle-même au milieu de la route un peu avant l'incident. Il se trouve que dans la discussion, j'ai reculé de quelques pas sans m'en rendre compte et ainsi été percuté par cette voiture. 

- Je vois. 

Finalement, il ne lui avait rien dit de très intéressant. Nul doute qu'il lui cachait encore beaucoup de chose. Il suffisait de le voir de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Pourtant, Duo décida qu'il était trop tard pour entamer une dispute. Mieux valait encore laisser tout cela au lendemain. Cela lui donnait encore un peu de temps pour se remettre du choc. Et puis avec le repos et l'intimité de leur réveil, les confidences viendraient peut-être plus facilement. Décidé de changer de sujet, il lui fit alors l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. 

- Tu as faim ?

- Duo. Je te rappelle qu'il est déconseillé de manger jusqu'à douze heures suivant une anesthésié totale.

- Oups. ^_^;;

- Ce qui ne t'empêches pas toi de manger. 

- Nan, nan. Pas faim.

- Duo.

- Puisque je te le dis. 

Soupirant chacun de son coté face à cette situation, le silence s'instaura. Chose étonnante, Duo ne savait plus quoi dire, tandis qu'Heero cherchait à deviner les réflexions tordues que devait avoir son compagnon au même instant. 

- Fatigué ?

- hum ?

- Vu l'heure et les consignes qui t'ont été données, je te propose de monter dans notre chambre.

Heero regarda la pendule du salon et finit par acquiescer. Il n'était pas très tard et lui pas très fatigué mais cela n'allait plus tarder alors autant prendre de l'avance. 

- bonne idée. 

- Ok…..héééééééé pas bouger toi !!!!!!!!

Les oreilles légèrement explosées, Heero se rassit aussi vite. 

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? On t'a dis : pas te lever, pas bouger, rester couché ou assis. Et toi tu comptais monter les escaliers tout seul peut-être ?

- Duo…

- Pas de Duo. Sur ce coup, c'est moi qui décide. 

- Alors comme ca tu te prend pour mon médecin. 

- Exactement. 

- On a déjà joué au docteur et tu sais très bien comment ca c'est terminé. 

Finalement Heero sentit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il suffisait de voir le regard un rien maniaco-pervers du Shinigami pour comprendre que le bon vieux temps où il ne s'exprimait que par monosyllabes n'était pas si mal finalement. 

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux jouer au docteur avec moi. 

- J'ai pas dit ca. 

- Hummmm moi je crois que si. 

Bien qu'il se le refusait, Heero ne put empêcher un mince sourire de défi franchir ses lèvres. 

- Et que feras-tu fasse à un malade récalcitrant ?

- humm…. il existe toujours un moyen de les faire plier. Ils jouent les rebelles, mais ca reste de grands douillets finalement. 

- Ben voyons. 

S'approchant de son patient, Duo entreprit de pousser le fauteuil au plus près des escaliers. 

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant. On monte à votre chambre, cher monsieur. 

Et sans que cela ne semble lui poser le moindre problème, l'américain souleva son amant pour le porter jusqu'à la dite chambre où il le déposa délicatement dans les coussins. Une fois assuré qu'il était confortablement installé, Duo rejoint aussi vite son patient au centre du lit. L'observant sans un mot, il commença alors à délester le blessé de sa tenue d'hôpital qu'il avait du garder. En effet, aux vues de ses blessures, le djean et tee-shirt avaient été massacrés par les ciseaux des infirmières.

- Tu sais quoi. On devrait investir dans ce genre de fringues.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Les velcros. Y'a rien de mieux au monde pour déshabiller quelqu'un en moins de deux.

Effectivement, il ne fallu pas plus de quelques seconde à Duo pour enlever tout vêtement du corps de son compagnon. Apercevant enfin toutes les marques qu'il n'avait pas le matin même, il s'enquit aussi vite de faire oublier leur présence en s'attaquant consciencieusement à chacune d'entre elles.

- Dites moi quand je vous fais mal. 

- Sans faute….docteur.

Relevant son visage pour lui sourire, Duo partit aussi vite à l'exploration du corps meurtri. Heero se laissa alors doucement flotter sur les rives du bien être. Il aurait bien voulu rendre la pareille à son apollon des enfers, mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Loin de le lui reprocher, Duo s'écarta pourtant quelques instants avant de revenir vers lui pour échanger un baiser des plus passionnés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant le forcer à avaler un élément étranger qu'il comprit qu'on ne devrait jamais sous-estimer le Shinigami.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir que les praticiens utilisent ce genre de méthode pour faire prendre à leur patient leur médicament.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il existait mille et une manière de combattre les malades récalcitrants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Rien de plus que ce que tu dois prendre. L'avantage avec les gélules c'est qu'on a pas besoin de les dissoudre dans un aliment quelconque pour te les faire prendre.

- Duo.

- Je te connais Hee-chan. C'est toujours la croix et la bannière pour t'obliger à te soigner.

- Je….

- Tu parleras quand j'aurais fini mon auscultation.

Un nouveau baiser pour stopper toutes protestations et Duo l'obligea ensuite à fermer les yeux. Il voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur la moindre parcelle de son visage. Heero se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'il avait eu là. Déjà la fatigue lui ouvrait les bras pour l'emporter dans le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas y céder tout de suite mais le combat était difficile. Impossible même. Car avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience, le jeune homme dormait déjà profondément. Le sourire aux lèvres, son médecin particulier le recouvrit alors de leur couette. Toujours aussi stressé par la peur et l'inquiétude ressenties ces dernières heures, Duo s'installa ensuite confortablement afin de veiller jalousement sur sa moitié tout au long de la nuit. 

Fin

mimi yuy

02 et 04 mai 2003

Et une one shot de finit, une.

La prochaine sera sur les échecs et verra le retour du couple Wufei - Zecks. 

Pour les amateurs, à bientôt ^___^


	9. Echec

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème du Jeu

Couple : 2x1x2, pis 6x5x6 ^_^;; histoire de changer un peu. 

Remarque : Vous ne le saviez pas mais Heero et Duo ont une chambre d'amis et pour une fois elle va servir ^_^

Et voici la partie Echec, soit une suite pas du tout direct de "Balle au prisonnier" ! J'espère vraiment que ca va satisfaire toutes celles qui étaient frustrées de ne pas voir plus de bonheur pour Zecks et Wufei. Aller fini la solitude pour ces deux là ^_^ !

****

Echec

Afin qu'il ne passe pas toutes ses journées à s'ennuyer allongé sur le lit, ni à se fatiguer assis au centre de son complexe d'informatique qu'était devenu le bureau, Duo avait tranché en accordant à son amant de rester dans le salon. Relena leur avait fait livrer un fauteuil dernier cri muni d'une extension permettant d'y reposer les jambes. Il suffisait ensuite de lui commander via la télécommande de passer de la position assise à allongé d'un tour de main. Son avantage de taille pouvoir passer par toutes les étapes intermédiaires. 

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse sur ce fauteuil ?

- Je ne suis pas inhumain Heero. T'as le droit de garder ton joujou avec toi. 

Duo ayant forcé le japonais à s'asseoir sur le monstre de couleur marron clair s'accordant parfaitement avec le reste de leur mobilier, il lui approcha une de ces tablettes d'hôpital réglée à la hauteur du siège. Sur la petite table se trouvait son cher portable.

- Heureux ?

- hum. On fera avec. 

- Tu peux toujours minimiser les faits. Moi je sais qu'il n'y a que lui que tu aimes vraiment. 

Amusé par cette réflexion, Heero utilisa sa jambe valide pour repousser la tablette sur roulette et prendre par surprise son compagnon de son bras lui aussi valide pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux, le tout en une micro seconde. 

- Tu disais ?

- Moi ? Rien.

Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, Heero commença par enfermer la lèvre supérieure de son amant entre les siennes. Après quoi, il fit pression sur l'inférieure pour qu'elle laisse passer sa langue impatiente. Malgré les années, il ne se lassait toujours pas du goût sucré de Duo. Non, il n'y avait rien de meilleurs que cette langue rebelle qui s'échappait toujours avant de se laisser maîtriser. Sans parler de ce palet qui renfermait le matin l'arôme du chocolat qu'il appréciait tant. Duo n'était qu'une friandise dont il ne se lassait pas de consommer.

Totalement perdu dans leur baiser, aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. 

- Laisse le un peu respirer Maxwell.

Loin de bouger, l'interpellé qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi personne ne pouvait accepter l'idée que deux fois sur trois c'était plutôt Heero qui s'attaquait à lui, se contenta de répondre sur le même ton.

- On t'a jamais dit qu'on frappait avant d'entrer ? 

- Ca fait une heure que je frappe. Alors si tu veux voir personne chez toi, ferme la porte.

- Wufy !!

- Max….

- Wufei, je suppose que tu viens me voir.

Mieux valait les stopper avant qu'ils ne recommencent à tout casser dans le salon comme la dernière fois. 

- Yuy. Je me suis dis que comme tu ne pouvais plus bouger pendant un bon moment, ceci pourrait te plaire. 

Approchant d'eux, le jeune chinois attendit que son ennemi implacable et pourtant meilleur ami, se lève pour tendre son cadeau.

- C'est un échiquier. 

- Moua j'aime pas les échecs T_T

- C'est pas pour toi Maxwell.

- Merci. Puisque notre petit Diable n'aime pas ca. Accepterais-tu de jouer contre moi ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais….. je..

- Rassure toi, je n'envisageais pas à une partie entière. Que penses-tu d'un coup à chacune de tes visites. 

- Un coup….

Etonnement, Shinigami n'avait rien dit et les regardait même un peu étonné que son Heero ait eu une telle idée. Si on ajoutait à cela le regard de défi du soldat parfait et cette petite voix au fond de lui qui criait que le concept était excellent, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Wufei accepte avec plaisir. Un combat contre le japonais comme il les aimait.

- Ca marche. 

- A toi l'honneur dans ce cas. 

Après avoir déballé consciencieusement chaque pion, Heero présenta le plateau à son adversaire. 

- Quelle couleur ?

- Je prendrais les noirs. 

- Alors vas-y.

Wufei avançait son premier pion, un soldat de la première ligne, quand la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre. 

- Tu vois Feifei. Si tu sonnais comme tout le monde au lieu de frapper aux portes, on t'entendrait.

Le jeune homme allait s'emporter et lui faire comprendre sa façon de voir les choses. Mais la présence du nouveau venu l'en empêcha. 

- C'te coup-ci c'est Zecks qui vient te rendre visite Heero. 

- Excusez moi mais je dois y aller maintenant. 

Sans donner plus d'explications, le fier guerrier partit aussi vite des lieux, non sans oublier de saluer brièvement Milliardo Peacecraft. 

- Alors Milliardo, comment va ?

- Duo.

- Viiiiiiii ^_^;;…. Zecks ? [1]

- C'est mieux. 

- Un café ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Heero était amusé. Un simple regard de leur ancien ennemi suffisait là où toutes les colères du monde de Wufei n'arrivaient à rien. 

- Comment te sens-tu Heero ?

- Bien.

- Je viens pour m'assurer que le cadeau de Relena est arrivé à bon port. Comme tu t'en doutes, la pauvre est trop submergée de travail pour venir elle-même.

- Comme tu vois, il est même utilisé. Alors tu la remercieras pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Tiens, vous commenciez une partie d'échec ?

- Duo n'aime pas ca. Wufei s'était proposé pour m'affronter. Un coup à chacune de ses visites. 

- Je suis désolé. Comme toujours, il a fuit à mon arrivée. Si tu veux, je prend sa place. 

Ne voyant aucun signe de refus de la part d'Heero, Zecks prit cela pour un oui. 

- Bien. Dans ce cas, j'aurais les blancs. 

Réfléchissant quelques secondes sous le regard attentif de Duo et Heero, le jeune homme finit par avancer un pion, le même soldat de première ligne que celui avancé par Wufei. [2]

- Et voilà. Une journée pour réfléchir à la tactique que tu souhaites utiliser. Il ne me reste plus qu'à en profiter pour passer te voir tous les jours. 

Voyant que cela ne pourra pas marcher si Zecks venait le matin, moment privilégié des visites de Wufei avant son départ pour les preventers, Duo concocta un plan. 

- Très bonne idée. Comme Wufy passe chaque matin, Trowa à l'heure du déjeuné et Quatre le soir, tu pourras en profiter pour me ramener chaque fin d'après midi quand je rentrerais du club. 

- Je veux bien. Mais si je te raccompagne, comment feras-tu pour venir ?

- Wufei ou Trowa se chargeront de m'emmener en ville. 

- Puisque tout semble réglé, c'est d'accord. 

Un baiser en guise d'adieu et Duo entraîna Zecks avec lui à l'extérieur. Heero soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin seul. Malheureusement cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Etrangement tout le monde avait décidé que pour son deuxième jour de repos forcé, ils devraient passer le voir. Nul doute que leur manège était prévu pour durer le temps de son rétablissement. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs un certain natté bien intentionné d'avoir concocté cet emploi du temps si parfait pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas trop de bêtises durant son absence. 

C'est qu'il lui avait fallu la journée entière de la veille pour le convaincre d'accepter de ne pas rester avec lui 24h sur 24h. Heero savait que son nouveau club était important pour lui et il gardait ainsi le faible espoir de pouvoir profiter de son absence pour reprendre son travail. Manque de chance, Shinigami ne se faisait plus aussi facilement manipuler que par le passé. Amusé d'être pour une fois la victime de ses propres plans, il déposa l'échiquier sur la table du salon, afin de se consoler au clavier de son portable.

*****

Comme, il s'en doutait et le redoutait aussi un peu, Heero vit au cours des semaines, passer chez lui tous leurs amis dans une régularité déconcertante. Sans aucun doute un américain de sa connaissance devait en être le plus heureux du monde. Enfin. Comment leur reprocher de vouloir lui montrer leur amitié. Le point le plus amusant restait ce combat mené par Wufei et Zecks. Tour à tour, les deux hommes jouaient leur coup en élaborant chacun un plan d'attaque digne de ce nom. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il s'agissait bien là de deux tacticiens hors pairs n'ayant rien oublié de leurs expériences de la guerre. Analysant comme souvent la partie et les différentes passes pouvant alors être utilisées, Heero se fit surprendre par ce qui était habituellement son dernier visiteur.

- Qui va gagner ?

- Je ne sais pas Quatre. Ils sont sans aucun doute de la même force.

- Zecks n'a pas encore joué ?

- Non.

- Je m'inquiète, il est déjà tard et ils ne sont toujours pas rentré.

- Il n'est que 16h et c'est normal. Ils doivent mettre en place un jeu très important pour ce week-end. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est en avance de 4h aujourd'hui. 

- ah.

- Tu sais Quatre, je suis un grand garçon. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu attendes avec moi son retour. Car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il t'a appelé et forcé à venir plus tôt pour la raison qu'il rentrerait plus tard que d'habitude. 

- Désolé.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que depuis que nous sommes en paix, vous me prenez pour un gamin fragile qu'il faut défendre de tout ?

- Ce n'est pas ca Heero.

- Quoique Duo le pense, je ne suis pas aveugle.

- D'accord, on exagère un peu trop. C'est juste que nous savons que tu n'as pas du tout eu d'enfance. Alors on tente à notre manière de te préserver maintenant que c'est possible. 

- Et Trowa ?

- Il me semblait que lui n'avait pas changé son comportement avec toi.

- Effectivement. Je te demandais juste si vous agissiez de la même manière avec lui ?

- ben….

Devant l'air gêné de Quatre, il semblait que Oui. Voilà qui lui expliquait mieux pourquoi celui-ci appréciait tout comme lui à ce point de se retrouver entre eux.

- Je vois. Je peux te donner un conseil Quatre.

- Vas-y.

- Arrête ca au plus vite avant qu'il ne craque. 

- Mais.

- Je t'en prie pour votre avenir. Fais moi confiance et laisse lui un peu d'air. 

- C'est à dire ?

- N'utilise plus ton empathie pour deviner ses moindres désirs. Cesse de vouloir tout connaître de lui. Laisse le en paix. 

- Mais…

- Tu sais que tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à Duo quand tu joues les poissons de cette manière. 

Quatre allait lui répondre quand son empathie l'en empêcha. Un sentiment émis par Heero le convainc de retrouver au plus vite son petit ami. Et si il avait raison. Avait-il vraiment des raisons de craindre des complications dans leur relation ? Etouffait-il à ce point son amant pour qu'Heero vienne à lui en parler. Peut-être était-ce Trowa lui-même qui lui avait demandé d'intervenir en son nom. Dans ce cas, la situation pouvait réellement être des plus critiques.

- On est vendredi. Il doit donc avoir une représentation pour cette fin d'après-midi. 

- Si tu pars tout de suite, tu le verras peut-être avant. 

- Mais ….

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben…

- Quatre.

- D'accord. Mais soyons clair. Si je pars c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé. Je décline toutes responsabilités face à qui tu sais.

Sous un signe de tête d'Heero l'encourageant à y aller, Quatre disparut en une minute. 

Miracle. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire des infos soutirées à Zecks la veille, le soldat parfait venait de réussir l'impossible. Etre enfin seul pour prêt de quatre bonnes heures. Il allait enfin pouvoir gravir les marches de l'escalier pour tester sa jambe sans redouter une visite impromptue. Il avait envie d'en profiter pour retrouver son matériel informatique entreposé dans le bureau. A moins qu'il ne commence par faire une courte sieste dans la chambre. Il verrait le moment venu.

*****

Il ne dormait plus vraiment mais n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Petit avantage de son handicape, celui-ci lui donnait une bonne excuse pour sa paresse passagère. C'est qu'il était bien loin le soldat parfait et sa manie d'être debout aux aurores. Pour sa plus grande honte, Heero devait même avouer apprécier les grasses matinées. Sauf que là, c'était carrément une sieste. Honte à lui. Déprimé pour le cou, l'ancien perfect soldier se cacha sous les draps avec l'espoir qu'une natte n'apparaisse pas au même moment dans les parages. Non seulement, il en profiterait pour se moquer mais n'oublierait surtout pas de l'engueuler d'être monter seul à l'étage après le départ de Quatre.

Soucieux de ne pas avoir à subir un sermon durant des heures, un coup d'œil avisé au réveil, lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 18h. Encore quelques minutes et il redescendrait. Soit près de deux heures avant le retour de son démon. Hum, c'était largement suffisant. Ayant finalement tout son temps, le jeune homme referma finalement les yeux. 

*****

C'était vraiment pas le jour. Non seulement, il avait du passer une partie du début de soirée à organiser l'évènement du week-end mais Trowa l'avait appelé lui ordonnant plus que demandant de passer le voir. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il lui avait réservé une surprise de taille. 

De retour chez lui, Duo ouvrit sa porte et fit entrer son invité. 

- Tu sais, t'étais pas obligé de jouer les taxis. 

- Je t'avais dit que je te ramènerais l'après midi. C'est pas parce qu'il est tard que je vais en plus te laisser rentrer à pied. 

- Encore heureux. 

Amusé par cette réflexion, Zecks se permit de poser à son tour sa question.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis ca ?

- C'était juste par politesse. Si je ne le fais pas Hee-chan me prend la tête pendant des heures. 

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la maison qu'on frappa à la porte. 

- Tu peux ouvrir, pendant que je m'occupe de cette peluche généreusement offerte par Trowa.

- Si tu veux……… Wufei ?

- Zecks.

- Ah Wuffy, entre. On est un peu en retard aujourd'hui. 

- Je ….je repasserais demain.

- Ce n'est pas utile Wufei. C'est moi qui vais partir. 

- Bon, vous avez pas fini vous deux. C'est quoi le blème pour que vous vous évitiez à ce point depuis deux semaines ?

- Rien, il n'y a aucun problème. 

- Tu vois Zecks, pas de problème. Alors tout le monde se pose le temps que je serve à boire. Tu venais pour quoi feifei ? Si c'est pour mon Hee-chan, je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il est déjà monté se coucher là.

- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je l'ai mis en échec ce matin et je voulais connaître le coup qu'il avait trouvé pour s'en tirer.

- Impatient ^_^ ! Je reviens. 

Alors que Duo sortait du salon pour chercher des verres, Wufei pu constater que son adversaire n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution à son attaque. 

- Dommage, il n'a toujours pas joué. 

- Normal, Hee-chan joue pas aux échec…enfin…..heu……Oups ^_^;;.

Sortant de sa cuisine, Duo ne se rendit compte de sa bévue qu'une fois face aux deux hommes qui ignoraient tout deux de quoi il parlait. 

- Duo. Je te rappelle qu'on à débuté la partie le jour où j'ai amené l'échiquier. 

- Sans vouloir m'incruster dans votre conversation. Mais de quoi tu parles Wufei ? Heero joue actuellement contre moi. Il a les noirs et c'est moi qui n'ai pas encore fait mon coup.

- Inexacte. C'est contre moi qu'Heero joue. J'utilise les pions noirs et lui les blancs. 

- Désolé de vous décevoir les gars. Mais je re-confirme l'info : Heero joue pas aux échec. Wufei a bien les noirs, toi Zecks les blancs et vous jouez l'un contre l'autre depuis le début. Comme je sens que l'info va avoir du mal à passer. Moi je vais rejoindre mon Hee-chan pour dodo et vous laisser seuls. Alors vous rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Le frigo est plein de bonnes choses à manger ou à boire. Et je remercie d'avance le dernier qui partira de bien vouloir refermer convenablement la porte. En cas de nécessité ou d'envie trop pressante. Pas la peine de rentrer chez vous. On a une chambre d'amis qui est libre et parfaitement insonorisée. 

- Duo !!

- Ben quoi Wufy. Tout le monde à bien le droit de s'épanouir. Pis c'est pas nous qui irons vous faire la morale demain matin. Faites comme chez vous et mangez pas tous mes biscuits. Bonne nuit.

Un clin d'œil aux deux hommes et Shinigami rejoint sa chambre à coucher, sans oublier d'emporter avec lui la surprise de Trowa pour son compagnon. 

*****

Heero dormait paisiblement quand une présence à ses cotés se fit ressentir. Finalement, il n'était pas descendu à temps. Voilà qu'il sentait même un petit coup de langue dans son cou o.ô ?

- Duo… 

Pas possible d'avoir un tel comportement. C'était pas humain, comme réaction. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser que son petit démon ai été croisé avec un chat. 

Accoudé à la porte d'entrée, Duo se retint de rire aux éclats. D'accord, il aimait se boudiner contre lui pour goûter sa peau ambré par le soleil. Mais quand même, de là à le lécher comme un petit chat y'avait tout un monde. 

Les papouilles continuant sans interruption, Heero repoussa doucement son amant aux idées parfois étranges de sa main libre. Et là étrangement, il sentit un pelage doux et soyeux qui ne s'accordait pas exactement avec le contact de la natte qu'il connaissait si bien. Ne pouvant pas en déduire quoique ce soit, il rouvrit enfin ses yeux pour apercevoir une petite boule de poils.

- Comment t'es arrivé là, toi ?

Lui faisant face, le chiot lui donna une dernière petite marque d'affection avant de s'installer confortablement sur son torse et s'y endormir sans plus attendre. Relevant la tête pour chercher le responsable de cette apparition sur son lit, Heero vit alors son compagnon s'approcher de lui. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller le petit chien, Duo s'allongea à son tour au coté du japonais. 

- Tu m'expliques. 

- La petite fille que tu as sorti de la route avant que sa mère ne te propulse devant la voiture. 

- hum.

- Ben, il semble qu'elle ait amené son chiot au cirque dans l'espoir de trouver une personne capable de l'aider à le soigner. Trowa l'y a aperçu et lui a proposé de prendre cette boule de poil en pension. 

- Ca n'explique pas ce qu'il fait là.

- La mère toujours aussi tolérante, n'a pas accepté de reprendre ce qui n'était qu'un bâtard trouvé par sa fille au milieu d'une route près d'un Parc.

- …

- Trowa m'a raconté ce qui s'étais vraiment passé. Il viendra sûrement s'excuser demain d'ailleurs, car il croyait que t'avais fini par m'en parler. Bref, comme personne ne savait quoi en faire, il s'est dit que t'aurais une idée. 

- Une idée.

- Quoique tu décides, j'accepterais ton choix. 

Le lui disant, Duo caressa tendrement le chiot qui en soupirait de bien être. 

- Comme si j'avais encore le choix maintenant. 

Un sourire en guise d'accord et l'américain prit en main leur nouvelle peluche. 

- T'entends mon bébé ? Papa est d'accord de te garder avec nous. 

- Duo.

- Ben quoi ? ^__^

Heureux qu'il est accepté de le prendre avec eux, Duo posa son visage sur l'épaule intacte de son compagnon, tout en plaçant le chiot entre eux. Alors à son tour, ce fut Heero qui lui offrit de petites caresses sur le dessus du crane.

- Tu sais quoi. On a aussi des invités ce soir. 

- …

- Y'a même des chances qu'on les loge pour la nuit. 

- C'est bien.

- Je confirme. Ca fait trop longtemps que notre guerrier est seul. C'était pas bon pour lui. J'espère seulement que ca va bien se finir. 

- hm.

Voyant que le japonais l'ignorait royalement pour s'occuper du petit dernier de leur foyer, Duo n'eut d'autre choix que de changer de sujet. 

- On va l'appeler comment ?

- Aucune idée. 

Et Heero jouait encore avec le chiot qui allongé sur le dos ne cessait plus de bouger ses pattes comme un nourrisson.

- Je sens que je vais vite devenir trèèèèèèèès jaloux.

Pour le prouver, Duo fit en sorte de donner sa part de câlin au petit bâtard.

*****

Restés seuls, Zecks et Wufei se sentaient trop gênés et surpris par ce que venait de révéler l'américain pour dire un mot. N'en pouvant plus de ce malaise qui ne cessait de s'alourdire au fil des jours sans en comprendre les raisons exactes, Zecks finit par faire le premier pas vers un retour à la paix. Après tout si sa sœur y arrivait, il pouvait bien tenter le coup.

- On termine la partie ?

- hum.

Une fois placé face à face devant l'échiquier, Zecks prit quelques temps de réflexion avant d'avancer son dernier cavalier pour défendre le Roi mit précédemment en échec par l'une des tours noirs. La partie pouvait reprendre ses droits. Une manière d'accepter déjà la présence de l'autre sans avoir besoin pour autant de se parler. Mais le temps passant, les lèvres finirent par se délier et ils échangèrent quelques informations bénignes. 

Il était déjà trois heures du matin quand Zecks se lança enfin vers un sujet qu'il n'avait encore jamais abordé l'un l'autre depuis la fin de la guerre. Un secret dont le seul témoin était mort de la main même de Wufei. [3]

- Tu te souviens du jour ou OZ t'avait emprisonné. 

- hum. Ton tour. 

- Je….ou plutôt tu avais montré une certaine…….à toi

- …

- heu…..ouverture d'esprit ?

- ….

Face au silence qu'il eut pour réponse, Zecks n'était pas dupe. Wufei refusait clairement de s'étendre sur cette histoire. Pourtant, il avait lui tant de questions. Avait-il céder à la passion sous l'impulsion du moment ? Avait-il ressenti un réel plaisir à leurs caresses ? Ou avait-il seulement accepté l'acte dans le seul espoir de trouver un moyen de s'échapper ou de ne pas accentuer par un refus catégorique plus de violence à son encontre ? Tant de questions qui étaient restés à son esprit malgré toutes ces années passées et dont il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. 

- Wufei…je…

- Je te propose quelque chose.

- Oui.

- Celui qui gagne imposera à l'autre son souhait. Les réponses à ses questions ou le silence éternel sur certains éléments du passé.

- J'accepte. 

Oh oui, il acceptait et plus qu'un peu même. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer sa seule chance de trouver enfin une infime chance de résoudre ses troubles qui l'empêchait encore aujourd'hui de trouver parfois le sommeil. 

Face à ce nouvel enjeu, les deux participants redoublèrent de vigilance quand à leur coup. A ce stade de la partie, une seul erreur pouvait s'avérer fatale.

*****

Une heure plus tard et les quelques pions restant livrèrent leur dernière bataille. Le roi finalement encerclé, il n'eut alors plus aucun espoir de fuir ses ennemis. La fin était arrivée.

- Echec et mat.

- ….

Le vainqueur souriant devant sa maîtrise, s'approcha du perdant pour s'agenouiller à ses cotés. Bien décidé à obtenir son gain, il déposa alors ses lèvres sur celui-ci. Léger, le baiser n'était qu'une demande. Loin de vouloir franchir la barrière des lèvres, le jeune homme se contentait de demander l'approbation de son compagnon à aller plus loin. 

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minutes des plus angoissantes pour le demandeur que l'autre ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour embrasser celles du gagnant. Doucement, délicatement, il les humidifia avant de les mordiller légèrement. Puis progressivement, il les lécha, les embrassa de nouveau, le tout avant d'obtenir l'accès au palet. Le goût fruité de la bouche offerte. Le combat entre leur deux langues, le mélange des arômes du café et du thé vert but quelques minutes plus tôt. Un combat millénaire pour la dominance qui n'eut ni vainqueur, ni vaincu. Ce ne fut rien de plus qu'un désir trop violent pour être stoppé par ces simples baisers aussi passionnés soient-ils. 

Alors le vainqueurs, s'assit sur les genoux du vaincu et les mains jouèrent à leurs tour. Se frôlant, certaines eurent plus d'audaces que d'autres. Une caresse sur le visage, des cheveux détachés avec soin. Et puis leur passage sous ce tissus si inutile, les caresses le long de la colonne vertébrale, sur le torse. La ceinture qu'on déboucle. Arrivant tous deux à la conclusion qu'ils n'auraient effectivement plus le courage d'attendre de rentrer chez eux pour aller jusqu'au bout de leur volonté commune, une voix rauque de désir s'exprima enfin entre deux soupirs. 

- Chambre d'amis ?

- Chambre d'amis.

Soudainement impatients, le trajet à cette pièce pourtant peu éloignée ne leur fut pas plus facile à vivre. Le plus âgée prit d'autorité son cadet après l'avoir contraint à s'être accrocher à lui, jambes et bras liés autour de sa taille et de son cou. Wufei ainsi porté ne cessait de poursuivre l'exploration des lèvres offertes sans stopper ses mouvements de vas et viens contre le corps en fusion de son futur partenaire. 

- Wufei….attend.

- négatif. 

Cruel torture qu'il lui fit vivre. Torture dont il dut payer les conséquences enfin arrivé à bon port. Loin de lui donner enfin tout ce qu'il désirait si ardemment, Zecks entreprit de faire languir le jeune homme en l'effeuillant le plus lentement possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit maintenant ?

- Tu t'arrêtes et t'es mort.

- tttttt. Je ne veux pas entendre d'aussi vilains mots de ta bouche. 

- Alors empêche là de s'exprimer.

- A vos ordres 05.

Loin de repousser ses avances, Wufei s'abandonna totalement dans les bras du prince. Il ne connaissait pas exactement tout de ces nouvelles pratiques qu'il découvrit ce matin là. Mais son professeur doux et patient en toutes circonstances les lui fit aimer tout de suite, en lui procurant un plaisir et une jouissance sans fin. Reposant finalement sur le torse musclé et découpé de Zecks, le chinois se laissa doucement emporter par un sentiment qui le boudait depuis de trop nombreuses années. Il redécouvrait tout simplement la sensation extrême et ultime qu'était le bonheur.

- Wufei.

- Hum ? 

- Je n'aurais donc jamais les réponses à mes questions ?

- Un jour peut-être. 

- Et toi tu n'en as pas. Aucune question ne t'ai resté en tête depuis tout ce temps ?

- C'était la guerre Zecks. Je ne veux pas y penser.

- …..

- Si tu y tiens tant que ca. Il ne te reste plus qu'à réussir à me battre aux échecs. 

- ….. Je ne sais pas trop finalement. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je préfère perdre. 

- ?

- Le cadeau de consolation est meilleur. 

- hummm si tu le dis.

- Sans aucun doute. 

Sur ce, l'ancien ennemi des G-boys entreprit de se faire pardonner à sa façon bon nombre de ses exactions passées. Ils avaient beau (sa sœur y comprit) lui affirmer qu'ils avaient tous tourné la page, lui ne pourrait pas oublier ce que Treize l'avait obligé à faire pour OZ.

Bercé par les doigts de fée, Wufei s'endormit sur une seule pensée. Les trois petits mots que cet homme lui avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille avant son départ. Rien de bien exceptionnel en soit et pourtant, il se les était répété chaque soir depuis lors. " Tu es libre ". Oui. Il était libre. Libre de se battre, libre de vivre, libre de penser à l'ennemi chaque nuit dans ses rêves, libre aujourd'hui de rester auprès de cet homme, libre de…

- Je t'aime.

… l'aimer lui aussi.

Trois mots qui en remplaçaient trois autres à la frontière du sommeil.

Bien qu'il ne répondit pas à sa déclaration, Zecks sentit que le chinois n'en pensait pas moins. Blottit dans son giron, il murmurait une litanie dont le mot libre était le seul qu'il réussissait laborieusement à distinguer. Tout aussi fatigué que lui, il s'endormit à son tour. Dans ses songes, il lui semblait que ses dernières paroles lui étaient répétées avec émotion. 

Fin.

Mimi yuy 

02 et 04 mai 2003

[1] Je rappelle à toute fin utile que Zecks aime pas qu'on le nomme Milliardo (cf. l'un des premiers épisodes de la série où il l'explique à Treize ^__^)

[2] Ayant fait un peu d'échec il fut un temps. J'ai constaté que 95% des parties débutent avec l'avancée des pions de premières lignes situés au centre du plateau. C'est ensuite seulement que chaque adversaire prend sa propre tactique personnelle.

[3] Enième rappel, dans l'avant dernier épisode (ou le dernier je sais plus trop) c'est Wufei qui atomise Treize.

C'est triste à dire mais plus qu'une partie et j'en aurais fini avec G-Games. 

Bon, d'un autre coté, je vous prédis le plus long chapitre de toute cette série de One-shot.

Ce sera en quelques sorte le bouquet final. ^__^

Et qui sait, un jour peut-être je trouverais de nouveau l'inspiration pour poursuivre ces petits moment de tendresse.

A venir : Chasse au trésor.


	10. Chasse aux tresors

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Série de One Shot sur le thème du Jeu

Couple : 1x2x1, 6x5x6, 3x4x3 ou inversement je suis pas sûre ^__^ 

Remarque : Info pas capitale mais intéressante à savoir. Cette fic commence un peu avant la nuit où la précédente se terminait. Vous étonnez donc pas si vous avez envie de dire : " Tiens, c'est marrant, mais ils devraient déjà le savoir ca ???? " ^_________^. Rien de plus normal ici !

Bon, ben….très certainement la dernière partie de cet Arc sans intérêt. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'inspiration et du temps pour poursuivre. J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier opus qui tente de vous faire un jolie happy end avec nos trois couples. Je dis ca, des fois qu'on pense qu'arrive soudainement du drama ou du angst ^_^;;

Spécialement dédié à tous les fans de Quatre et Trowa qui ont été on ne peut plus "pas gâté du tout" avec cette fic (c'est un rattrapage de dernière minute on va dire ^_^;;;).

****

Chasse au trésor.

__

Vendredi, fin d'après midi.

Duo et Zecks avaient enfin presque terminé la mise en place des derniers éléments de leur chasse au trésor. L'américain espérait à présent, sans trop y croire, réussir à convaincre ses anciens compagnons d'arme à venir participer à ce qui serait le premier évènement de taille du club G-Games. Non seulement parce qu'il appréciait la compagnie de ses amis. Mais surtout parce qu'il en avait tant bavé pour tout préparer qu'il attendait impatiemment de voir le résultat de tous ses efforts.

- Franchement, je sais pas combien de temps Heero à du prendre pour organiser mon jeu de l'oie grandeur nature. Entre trouver mes futurs partenaires, mettre en place le club, prévoir les énigmes. Moi suis crevé T_______T alors qu'on en a pas fait la moitié.

- Courage Maxwell. Encore quelques kilomètre et tu seras enfin chez toi.

- Nan.

- ?

- On a pas encore mis en place les énigmes dans le château T_T

- Aucun problème, je m'en chargerais en rentrant.

- Négatif. Tu te chargeras plutôt d'occuper ta sœur pendant que je me faufilerais chez vous pour tout placer. ^_^

La voiture de Zecks, un 4x4 dernier cri prit alors tout naturellement la direction de son chez lui : un palais d'une quelque centaine de pièces. Ils étaient enfin en approche de leur dernier objectif quand le portable de Duo se mit à sonner joyeusement la marche funèbre.

- T'as rien trouvé de mieux comme sonnerie ?

- N'est pas Shinigami qui veut. Répondeur de l'au delà j'écoute……..Trowa, non !…….mais….t'es sur que ca peut pas attendre ?……..C'est bon.

- …

- Shit !!!

- Mais encore ?

- Désolé mais finalement tu vas devoir te passer de mon aide. Faut que j'aille au cirque.

- C'est une blague ?

- Nan T_________T 

- Dire qu'on en vient à peine.

- Ca prouve qu'on était suffisamment discret pour qu'il nous y repère pas ou que Trowa est suffisamment sadique pour attendre qu'on soit à l'autre bout de la ville pour m'appeler.

- T'en fais pas, je t'y ramène.

- Tu vas perdre ton temps. Dépose moi, je vais prendre un taxi.

- Or de question. Je suis bien trop curieux de connaître ses raisons pour te laisser y retourner sans moi.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se prit pour bon nombre d'héros de série policière des temps anciens et effectua un virage à 180°C avec grincement de pneu et arrêt brutal de la circulation. A peine perturbé par les dizaines de klaxons, appels de phare et autres mots doux à son intention, Zecks poursuivit tranquillement sa conversation avec le Shinigami. Ce dernier pas effrayé pour deux sous, ce posa tout de même des questions sur l'état de santé mental de son ami.

- Tu sais qu'on est plus aux commandes d'armures mobiles ?

- Tu dis ?

- Rien, rien.

********

A peine la voiture était-elle stationnée sur le parking mit en place pour accueillir les visiteurs du cirque permanent que les deux compères se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers les loges sans la moindre difficulté. Avoir partagé les affres de la guerre avec bon nombre des artistes ici présent rendait leur entrée des plus faciles. Une fois devant la porte ouverte, il trouvèrent Trowa assit à la table de maquillage. [1]

- Toc. toc. On peut entrer ?

- Vas-y Duo.

En messe basse Zecks ne put alors s'empêcher de poser LA question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait revu les pilotes à l'anniversaire de l'américain.

- Juste une question Duo. Pourquoi est-il le seul à ne jamais avoir à subir tes surnoms débiles ?

- Ch'ais pas. C'est comme avec Hee-chan, Ca ne me vient tout simplement pas à l'esprit pour eux.

- Parce que "Hee-chan", c'est pas un surnom ?

- Désolé Zecks mais pour Duo, ce n'en est effectivement pas un.

- miciiiiiiiiiii Trowaaaa.

- Hum. Coalition oui.

- Bon. Pas qu'on soit pressé. Mais tu nous dis pourquoi on est là ?

- Cette petite fille, ici présente, est venue me voir le jour de l'accident d'Heero pour me confier un petit chiot.

- Et ?

- Et il se trouve que c'est sa mère qui en tentant d'éloigner Heero d'elle a provoqué sa chute sous les roues d'une voiture.

- On l'avait donc bien poussé !

- Ne me dit pas qu'il ne t'en avait pas encore parlé ?

- Désolé mais sa version des faits est plutôt succincte. 

Sachant pertinemment que le français devait regretter de lui avoir confié une information qu'il ne se jugeait pas autorisé à dévoiler, Duo ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer à sa manière.

- D'un autre coté, ca n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que je le fasse avouer. T'en fais pas va. Je sais d'avance qu'il ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir craché le morceau. 

A cet instant, la fillette restée jusqu'alors des plus patientes sur son siège, se leva portant dans ses bras un petit chiot. Tenant celui-ci avec beaucoup d'application, elle s'approcha enfin des deux inconnus venu à la rencontre du clown. La longue natte que portait l'un d'eux ne lui échappant pas, c'est tout naturellement à lui qu'elle s'adressa.

- Vous êtes l'ami à la natte du gentil monsieur aux beaux yeux bleus ?

- heu…… je suppose que oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je…. comme l'a dit Trowa, c'est ma maman qui a …… 

- ….poussé Hee-chan. ok. Ecoute moi ma grande, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Y'avait-il seulement une raison pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

- Peut-être qu'elle a cru qu'à cause de ma natte, il voudrait aussi m'avoir pour amie. Et puis, maman me dit toujours qu'il faut pas parler aux inconnus. Donc c'était ma faute, j'aurais pas du le laisser s'approcher de moi.

- Et pourquoi c'est-il mit à t'aborder ? C'est quand même pas son habitude d'aller à la rencontre des petites filles.

- Il voulait juste m'aider à soigner le bébé chien.

- Je vois.

Devant la perspicacité de cette gamine si jeune, Duo en déduisit qu'elle semblait nettement plus intelligente que sa pauvre mère. Ajouté à cela qu'elle avait bon goût (elle trouvait Heero beau ^_^), c'était une petite comme on pouvait rêver en connaître.

- Tu es toute jolie toi. Un secret, cette coiffure te va bien mieux qu'à moi. Dernière question : comment se fait-il que ta maman te laisse venir ici toute seule ?

Parce qu'avec une tentative de meurtre sur Heero pour l'avoir seulement approcher. A quoi cette femme aurait-elle recours en apprenant que son enfant était à présent entouré de trois hommes à la sexualité inhabituelle ? Croisant son regard, ce fut Trowa qui lui répondit.

- Sa mère pense qu'elle visite les coulisses avec Catherine.

N'ayant pas fini, la petite fille tira un peu sur le pantalon bouffant du Shinigami. 

- Oui ma puce ?

- Trowa dit que….. le monsieur aux yeux comme la mer peut pas se déplacer jusqu'ici. Et qu'à cause de ca, si je voulais vraiment lui faire mes excuses, ce serait toi qui pourrais les lui transmettre.

Voyant la petite malmener ses mains de peur d'être rejeté devant l'horreur perpétré par sa propre mère, Duo s'agenouilla enfin pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

- Aucun problème, je le lui dirais dés ce soir. Mais fait moi plaisir maintenant et ne pense plus à tout ça. C'était pas ta faute. Et puis tu sais, Hee-chan, il en voudrait jamais à un petit ange comme toi.

- Et pour le chien ?

- Il veut s'excuser lui aussi ?

Rattrapant la bourde de Duo, Trowa interrompit une nouvelle fois leur conversation.

- Maintenant qu'il est hors de danger, sa mère refuse qu'elle le reprenne.

- Marrant mais ça m'étonne même pas. Que pouvons-nous y faire ma puce ?

- Ben comme il m'avait proposé de s'en occuper avant……. enfin avant….

Il fallait bien s'en douter. A force de ressasser cette histoire, ce petit bout de chou se retrouvait de nouveau en état de choc face aux souvenirs pénibles de l'accident. Ne pouvant supporter de la voir pleurer à grosses larmes, Duo la prit finalement dans les bras pour quelques secondes de câlin avant de capituler.

- S'il t'as dit ca. C'est sur qu'il était donc prêt à la prendre avec nous ta petite peluche.

- Vrai ?

- Bien sur.

Comme pour beaucoup d'enfant quelques paroles et un baiser sur le front lui suffit pour qu'elle retrouve son sourire et son innocence.

- Pis tu sais quoi. Dés que son nouveau maître se portera mieux, on se débrouillera pour que tu puisses t'assurer qu'il grandit bien.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. On se verra au parc. 

- Super ^___^!!! Je pourrais encore jouer avec lui comme ca.

Totalement coincé dans un piège particulièrement bien monté par Trowa, Duo ne put qu'acquiescer avant de prendre à son tour le chiot, tout aussi agité soit-il. C'est cet instant que choisit Catherine, attendant patiemment devant la porte, pour venir chercher l'enfant.

- Sophie ? Viens vite ma grande. Ta maman va s'inquiéter si on ne la rejoint pas très vite.

Soulagé de voir le petit être sans défense avoir enfin une bonne famille pour prendre soin de lui, la petite fille se précipita vers la lanceuse de couteau sur un dernier sourire.

A peine était-elle sortit que Duo, lui, laissa enfin exploser toute sa colère sous les yeux guère surpris de Trowa et Zecks.

- J'y crois pas. On l'a bien poussé. C'était pas un accident et il ne m'a rien dit. Une folle névrosée a voulu le tuer en croyant qu'il allait lui voler sa gamine. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de natte ? On la connaît cette femme ?

- Non. Il semble juste que la mère vous ait aperçu à de nombreuses reprises vous promenez dans le parc main dans la main.

- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison de vouloir tuer les gens que je sache !!!!

- C'était un accident. Elle voulait juste le repousser, pas le tuer.

- Rien à battre !!!! Moi je m'en vais l'envoyer devant les tribunaux cette dingue. C'est pas parce qu'on aime un homme qu'on va sauter sur tous les mômes du quartier. 

- Duo !

- QUOI !!!!!!!!!

- J'en ai déjà longuement parlé avec lui et…

- Laisse moi deviner. Il refuse ? C'est ca ?!!

Voyant Duo devenir de plus en plus violent dans ses propos et ses gestes. Zecks jugea utile d'intervenir à son tour. Il était évident que l'ex-soldat parfait souhaitait en rester là pour ne pas faire plus de mal à l'enfant.

- Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans la discussion. As-tu seulement pensé que la petite pourrait être encore plus traumatisée de voir sa mère partir en prison.

- ….

- Duo ?

- Y'en a marre. Je suis pas stupide, je comprend très bien vos points de vues. N'empêche que c'est pas vous qu'allez maintenant devoir réparer les dégâts. 

*******

La fin de sa discussion avec Heero ne l'avait vraiment pas rassuré. Car à l'entendre, celui-ci affirmait que son comportement envers Trowa n'était pas aussi sain qu'il le pensait. Avait-il eu réellement tort au cours de ces dernières années de toujours baser sa relation avec le pilote d'HeavyArms sur les émotions que lui renvoyait son empathie ? Etait-il aussi possible qu'au cours de ce temps cette dernière est put être influencée ? Voir que l'expert en infiltration ait fini par trouver un moyen de falsifier ce sens surdéveloppé et ainsi de se cacher derrière un mur de sentiments qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était plus que temps de crever cet abcès avant que leur couple n'en pastisse réellement. Du moins s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Regardant sa montre pour constater l'heure déjà tardive, Quatre maudit les embouteillages qui l'avaient ralenti. A croire qu'un fou avait prit plaisir à mettre la pagaille sur la grande avenue qui traversait toute la capitale [2]. Arrivant finalement quelques minutes avant le début de la première représentation du cirque, il se dirigea précipitamment vers la loge où il savait pouvoir trouver son compagnon. Mais là, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez devant la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

- Quatre ?

- Duo. Zecks. Heu….. une boule de poils ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Une longue histoire. Tu demanderas à Trowa. Mais toi ! Tu devais pas rester avec Heero jusqu'à mon retour ?

- Je…….il m'a mit dehors ^_^;;

- Mouais et tel que je le connais, il n'attendait que ca pour tester ses limites. C'est de ma faute j'aurais du lui envoyer Wufei pour cette après midi. Bon, ben, y'a pas à dire faut qu'on se presse si je veux pas le retrouver en mille morceaux ! Zecks ?

- Je te suis.

Voyant les deux hommes partirent sans demander leur reste, Quatre retrouva sa préoccupation première. Voir Trowa avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais à peine reprenait-il son chemin que son compagnon s'approchait à son tour. 

- Quatre ?

- Je…..je voulais te parler.

- Bien sur. Quelque chose de grave ?

- Non…. non, non, pas vraiment ^_^

- Dans ce cas, vas m'attendre sur les gradins. Je t'y retrouve dés que j'ai fini.

Un hochement de tête en guise d'accord et Trowa l'abandonna en lui effleurant les lèvres.

C'était un baiser si léger. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes avait été si éphémère. Devant cette constatation effrayante, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses doigts à l'emplacement même où l'air n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Etait-ce là, l'image de leur relation actuelle ? Auquel cas, il ne pouvait que croire les paroles d'Heero. En voulant bien faire, il semblerait qu'il avait réussi l'exploit d'aplanir leur relation. Grâces à son empathie, il n'y avait plus rien d'intriguant. Aucun acte qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire puisque tout ce à quoi Trowa pouvait penser ou rêver, il le lui donnait. Où était la surprise et l'excitation de l'inconnu, les frissons de la recherche s'il n'y avait plus de renouveau ? Allah, pourquoi avait-il toujours eu ce besoin de le surprotéger de tout même du bonheur ?

Ne pouvant accepter de rester sur cet échec, l'arabe décida de réagir aussitôt. Avec un peu d'imagination, il pouvait réussir à re-pimenter leur vie. A l'époque de la guerre, leurs rapports étaient intensifiés par la présence toujours si proche de la mort. L'adrénaline du combat, la peur de perdre l'être aimé rendaient tout plus fort et plus vital. Aujourd'hui cette crainte constante et dévorante de mourir ne faisant plus parti de leur vie. Aussi devait-il trouver un moyen de ramener cette état d'esprit dans un monde en paix. Duo semblaient avoir trouvés comment conserver cet aspect en imposant à leur couple bon nombre de jeux amoureux auxquels le soldat parfait semblait se plier avec un réel plaisir. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué de suivre leur exemple. Quelques petits jeux pour agrémenter une vie monotone. 

En attendant de trouver ce qui leur correspondrait le mieux, Quatre décida d'agir avec les moyens du bord pour sa première tentative. Ce soir, Trowa expérimenterait la version " inattendue " de son petit ami.

******

Quand Trowa retourna finalement dans sa loge, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher avec inquiétude pourquoi Quatre ne l'avait pas attendu sur les marches du cirque comme il le lui avait demandé. En avait-il eu finalement assez de cette énième représentation ? Cela ne le choquait pas d'y croire. Personne ne pouvait subir mainte et mainte fois la même chose sans finir par se lasser. Mais pourquoi ne le lui avouait-il pas dans ce cas ? A moins que ce ne soit plus grave. Qu'il se lassait avant tout de lui, de l'attendre sans cesse, de faire les concessions d'accepter son départ avec la troupe quelques mois par an. Mais comment savoir ? Lui n'avait pas l'empathie pour deviner les sentiments consciencieusement camouflés par son compagnon. 

Déprimé face à cette hypothèse on ne peut plus crédible, Trowa entra finalement dans sa loge. Il avait une petite demi heure de battement entre les deux représentations. Quelques minutes pour refaire son maquillage et souffler un peu après ses numéros physiquement éprouvants. Car jouer les cibles pour Catherine était certes facile, mais réaliser un numéro d'équilibriste à plus de 150m de hauts sans filet et dompter une dizaine de fauves l'étaient nettement moins. D'un geste las, il tenta d'allumer la lumière sans grand succès. Décidément, rien n'allait plus ce soir là. Il s'apprêtait finalement à repartir à la recherche d'une ampoule neuve quand une poigne ferme le prit par surprise pour le projeter sur le sol. Comment ses sens d'ex-mercenaire, soldat des colonies et pilote de gundam, avaient-ils pu être ainsi surpris ? Atterrissant rudement par terre, Trowa s'apprêtait à riposter contre l'attaque quand il cessa tout mouvement. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait été aussi abasourdi par ce qui lui arrivait. Devant lui ou plutôt au dessus de lui, se trouvait Quatre. Un ange blond surgissant de la pénombre qui ne portait absolument aucun vêtement.

- Quat.. ?

Il voulait lui demander des explications, lui poser quelques questions sur ce comportement on ne peut plus inhabituel. Mais Trowa ne put exprimer plus d'un mot avant que son agresseur ne le somme au silence par un baiser passionné comme ils n'en avaient pas échangé depuis très longtemps. Les lèvres de l'arabe semblaient le dévorer littéralement tout en lui laissant la possibilité de lui rendre la pareille. 

Trop déstabilisé par des sentiments on ne peut plus contradictoires, Trowa tacha à cet instant de faire un choix. Il pouvait tout stopper et informer son amant qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de faire quoique ce soit avant la seconde représentation. Ou se laisser aller à cet impulsion subite sans chercher à garder le contrôle de la situation.

Quoiqu'il décide, il voulait surtout et avant tout lui parler. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour une personne habituellement aussi silencieuse que lui, Trowa voulait lui dire deux mots afin de ne pas cesser ou poursuivre quoi que ce soit sur un malentendu. Il en eut enfin la possibilité quand Quatre abandonna ses lèvres pour se diriger vers le reste de son corps. Il ne savait pas comment mais l'empathe avait réussi à lui enlever son costume sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte en moins de quelques minutes. Sa peau ainsi mise à nue, son cadet entreprenait à présent dans réapprendre le goût par maintes attentions.

- Je voudrais pas passer pour un rustre Quatre mais je dois sortir d'ici dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Pas de problème, ce n'est qu'une question de timing.

- Quoi ?

Ne pouvant ni rire, ni prendre le temps de la réflexion face à une réponse pareille, Trowa dut avant tout laisser s'échapper un gémissement de surprise et de volupté. Quatre venait de passer à la vitesse supérieure rendant tout espoir et envie de sortir de ce piège au néant. 

Le jeune homme blond montrait un appétit qu'il n'avait pas affiché depuis bien longtemps. Si on ajoutait à cela des yeux gorgés de désir et cette fièvre qui s'était emparé de tout son corps, Quatre semblait irrémédiablement en manque. En manque de lui ? Une idée qui a elle seule le rendait littéralement fou. Oubliant totalement le lieu où ils se trouvaient, Trowa renversa la situation en se redressant violemment. En un geste rapide, il fit le vide sur la petite table de maquillage pour y déposer son amant jusqu'alors fermement accroché à lui. 

De toute évidence, Trowa appréciait finalement sa petite surprise. Heureux de constater qu'il pouvait encore susciter le désir passionnel chez son partenaire, Quatre accéléra ses mouvements lascifs sur le corps de son compagnon, glissant dans un même élan ses mains sur les fesses fermes et musclées laissé jusqu'alors à l'abandon. Il pensait pouvoir conserver une part de dominance sur le français mais un coup de rein de ce dernier en lui et il n'en fut plus du tout question.

- Timing c'est ca ?

Quatre tenta bien de lui répondre que oui ce timing se résumait à ne pas perdre une seconde. Mais le désir affluant telle de la lave incandescente dans ses veines, il ne put que se mordre au sang sa lèvre inférieure. 

- Tro….ah !

Satisfait de son effet sur l'arabe, Trowa repoussa encore plus fortement celui-ci contre le miroir pour trouver un meilleur appui. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Une seule fois auparavant, ils avait partagé une telle étreinte. Ils étaient alors en mission, enfermés dans une petite pièce et persuadés que leur dernière heure était venue. Poussé par l'instinct, ils avaient cette nuit là, fait l'amour pour ce qu'ils pensaient être la dernière fois. C'était alors mêlé la violence de la peur, le désespoir de la perte et la passion de la chaire rendant cette expérience unique. Finalement leurs frères d'armes étaient venus les sortir de leur cachette avant le levé du soleil et l'attaque de l'ennemi. Mais ce soir quelles raisons pouvaient bien expliquer tout cela ? 

Alors que Trowa se perdait dans un amas de pensées et de sensation tout en exerçant une énième poussé dans le corps offert de Quatre, ce fut le miroir lui-même qui se décrocha de son applique. Soudés l'un à l'autre, submergés par cette cascade de plaisir qui se déversait en eux, les deux hommes n'en prirent vraiment conscience qu'une fois revenu quelque peu sur terre. Respirant avec difficulté, Quatre toujours accroché au cou de son amant laissa échapper une plainte. 

- Ca va pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se jeter de la sorte l'un sur l'autre sans se donner auparavant maintes caresses pour attiser leur désir et se préparer l'un l'autre à l'acte lui-même. Se sentant fautif, Trowa se rapprocha avec plus de douceur de son amant pour lui octroyer enfin un peu de tendresse mais celui-ci nia aussitôt tout problème de ce genre. 

- Non, tout va bien. C'est juste mon dos.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent alors tous les deux vers le mur pour constater qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient pas été dans la douceur. Le miroir s'était fendu en trois morceaux dans sa chute, révélant ainsi un message énigmatique scotché sur sa face arrière.

Alors que Quatre riait de bon cœur devant les dégâts qu'ils avaient commis, Trowa lui se pencha pour récupérer le petit papier de couleur turquoise et à la forme triangulaire. 

- On dirait une énigme.

- Montre……hum….je confirme ça en a tout l'air.

Quatre confirmait mais n'avait aucune envie de prendre le temps de chercher sa signification ou la raison de sa présence. S'il se fiait à la petite pendule lumineuse qui avait elle aussi chuté, il leur restait encore 15min. Si on prenait en compte que le premier numéro de Trowa ne débutait pas avant le discours du monsieur loyal, il pouvait arrondire cela à 20min, soit un temps largement suffisant pour avoir sa revanche. Si lui avait du subir le coup du miroir, Trowa ne s'en sortirait pas plus facilement. Profitant que son compagnon soit concentré sur la nature du message qu'il venait de trouver, l'héritier Winner prit l'initiative de le faire chuter pour la seconde fois au sol.

*******

Ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre dans la petite loge étroite, ruisselants de sueur, essoufflés par l'effort et totalement coupé du monde dans leur bulle faite de baisers et de caresses. Ils retrouvaient pourtant enfin un peu de sérénité quand une petite voix brisa leur univers. Derrière la porte une jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser en paix.

- Les bruits de déménagement semblant cesser, je me permet de vous informer qu'on reprend dans 5min.

Catherine. Chère petite sœur qui n'oublie jamais rien. Quelque peu désorienté par tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Trowa tenta malgré tout de bouger sans aucun succès.

- Quatre. Mon cœur, je suis désolé mais j'ai promis de faire les deux représentations. Personne n'a été prévu pour prendre ma place et si je ne …

- shhhhh. je comprend.

- Nous sommes vendredi et c'est l'un des jours où il y a le plus d'enfants. Je ne veux pas les décevoir.

Quatre souriant n'hésita pas à l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. 

- Je t'ai dit que je comprenais. Je savais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas rester longtemps avant que je ne me décide à t'attendre patiemment ici en tenue d'Adam.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi m'empêches-tu encore de me lever ?

Comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion, un Quatre rougissant se dégagea enfin du corps de son amant non sans profiter une dernière fois de ses lèvres toujours si tentantes. Enfin libéré, Trowa se pressa de se rhabiller au plus vite. Il ne devait pas lui rester plus de 3 min.

- Vas y vite mais sache que je t'attend.

- Ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as bien lu le papier ?

- La phrase en forme d'énigme qui se trouvait derrière le miroir ?

- Oui. Je te conseille de bien la garder en mémoire. Car tu as maintenant le temps de la représentation pour trouver la réponse et m'y retrouver.

- Parce que toi tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un lieu ? 

- Ca. Tu ne le sauras toi que dans deux heures ^__^

Ne pouvant malheureusement pas en attendre d'avantage, Trowa se grima en quelques tours de main avant de repartir. Il allait enfin ouvrir la porte quand il se retourna une dernière fois. Un dernier baiser était plus que tentant mais le maquillage ne survivrait pas à ce traitement. Le sachant pertinemment, Quatre ne le laissa de toute façon pas l'approcher.

- Je te laisserais le temps de prendre une douche qu'en tu auras fini le spectacle. Après quoi, rejoins moi au plus vite. Dans le cas contraire, je devrais me contenter d'un autre que toi pour satisfaire mes envies. 

Bien que frustré au plus haut point, Trowa dut se résoudre à fuir le corps si désirable à la peau nacré qui lui faisait face. 

********

Jamais les deux heures de leur spectacle ne lui avait paru si long. Et pourtant comme chaque soir, enfants et parents avaient fini par quitter les lieux sans bousculade et dans la bonne humeur pour rejoindre leur voiture. Bien que ce ne soit pas son habitude, Trowa n'aida en revanche pas les membres de la troupe à ranger les décors des derniers numéros, ni à bichonner les animaux. Il devait avouer ne plus pouvoir attendre d'avantage. Aussi, un court passage sous une douche brûlante et il se dirigea habillé en civil, d'un pas certain vers sa loge. Si Quatre n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à l'énigme, c'est à cet endroit qu'il le retrouverait enfin.

Debout au milieu de la petite pièce Trowa ne pouvait que constater l'absence évidente de son amant en ce lieu. Dommage. Il lui faudrait donc finalement trouvé une réponse à cette fichue phrase à la noix. Quelle idée de leur imposer cette attente supplémentaire. Il n'avait aucune envie de chercher quoique ce soit. Il voulait son petit ami dans ses bras, l'entendre de nouveau gémir et soupirer de bonheur. Pas courir à travers toute la ville. 

Retrouvant la feuille triangulaire sur la table, le clown eut alors deux révélations. En premier lieu, il prit enfin conscience que la lampe du plafonnier marchait de nouveau tandis que la petite pièce se trouvait impeccablement rangée (si on exceptait l'absence évidente du miroir mural). Quatre avait donc eu la gentillesse de faire le ménage. La seconde était que la solution qu'il supposait être un zoo, pouvait tout aussi bien fonctionner dans un cirque. S'il ne se trompait pas, il devait donc se rendre vers les cages des fauves pour mettre la main sur son petite ange. Trop perturbé par sa recherche, le jeune homme partit alors sans apercevoir la chemise de couleur rose pale posée en évidence sur la chaise.

******

Arrivé à l'endroit qu'il supposait exact, Trowa eut la déception de ne pas apercevoir de tête blonde se faufiler le long des murs. De deux choses l'une. Soit il s'était trompé, soit Quatre n'avait pas voulu en attendre d'avantage et s'était résolu à rentrer chez eux. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même quand une couleur qui ne lui était pas inconnu l'interpella. S'approchant, il trouva sous la paille dans un coin d'une cage une petite feuille turquoise et toujours triangulaire. Mais le plus étonnant était la présence à ses cotés de la paire de chaussure ainsi que des chaussettes de son compagnon. A quoi jouait-il ? allant à la lumière, il inspecta le papier pour y trouver sur l'une des faces un dessin sans grand intérêt tandis que l'autre comportait une nouvelle question.

- Ca me rappelle étrangement le jeu d'oie de Duo cette histoire.

Supposant que Quatre s'amusait à ses dépends, Trowa entreprit de trouver la solution à ce nouveau problème. 

Le jeune homme passa ainsi de lieu en lieu, toujours situé à l'intérieur même de l'enceinte du cirque d'hiver. Mais à chaque fois, il ne trouvait qu'un nouveau papier à défaut de son amant. Il aurait put se lasser très vite de cette continuelle relance. Pourtant, la découverte successive du pantalon puis du boxer auprès des messages ne faisait qu'attiser son excitation. Quatre. Son Quatre, petite être semblant fragile et sans défense s'était à chaque lieu destitué de l'un de ses vêtements. Après être retourné dans sa loge pour y chercher une lampe de poche, Trowa y avait d'ailleurs retrouvé sa chemise. A présent, il avait donc avec lui l'intégralité de ses vêtements. Cela signifiait-il que l'arabe faisait du naturisme dans le cirque ? Étonnamment, l'idée même qu'il pouvait se faire surprendre ainsi dévêtu ne le rendait pas jaloux mais bien impatient d'être celui qui le découvrirait ainsi.

Pressé d'en finir Trowa n'avait plus qu'un seul soucis immédiat : trouver le prochain lieu. Et pour cela réussir à mettre de coté l'image obsédante qui s'incrustait dans son esprit. Le dernier message indiquait distinctement qu'il était au terme de son parcours mais ne posait aucune nouvelle question. "En ce lieu, le trésor tu trouveras". Certes mais de quel endroit parlait-il ? 

Tournant et retournant les quatre triangles accumulés au cours de l'heure passée, une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Mis tous à dos, les dessins sans aucune signification pouvaient-ils s'accorder ? Réalisant toutes les combinaison possible, l'ex-soldat sembla soudain reconnaître un plan grossier du cirque munie d'une croix. Pas de doute, il avait bel et bien accumulé les morceaux d'une carte donnant la situation très exacte d'un trésor, son trésor. 

******

Quatre tremblait de peur et de froid. Comment savoir si son compagnon avançait convenablement dans les énigmes. Il avait bien évidemment confiance en lui. Trowa resterait à jamais un mercenaire. Sans compter qu'il savait bien qu'ils gardaient encore tous leur qualité de soldat émérite en raison des missions régulières qu'ils réalisaient ensemble à titre exceptionnel pour le compte des preventers et sous les ordres de Wufei. Mais la nuit était tombée et le froid commençait à se faire entendre à son tour. Aussi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et finalement trembler de crainte que Trowa trouve son idée des plus ridicules. 

Quand il avait enfin deviné le lieu final et qu'il avait constaté qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure, le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de replacer avec exactitude chaque morceaux de papier en ajoutant à leur coté une partie de ses vêtements dans le but d'inciter son amant à ne pas cesser ses recherches. Lui prouver à sa manière qu'il était bien sur le bon chemin pour le retrouver. Toutefois, apeuré de tomber sur l'un des membres de la troupe, Quatre avait emporté avec lui un peignoir trouvé dans la loge. Geste qu'il ne regrettait pas au regard de la chute de la température extérieure.

Vu l'heure indiquée par sa montre et le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour résoudre le mystère des morceaux de papier formant une véritable carte au trésor, Quatre espérait à présent l'arrivée incessante de Trowa. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait plus qu'à retourner chez eux. Il s'attristait à cette pensée quand il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Quel idiot. A force de rêver, il venait de louper son entrée en scène. Au lieu d'accueillir de nouveau son amant, c'est ce dernier qui venait de le prendre par surprise. Au souffle brûlant qu'il sentit soudain sur sa nuque, Quatre remercia en revanche le ciel de sa bonne âme. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus froid.

- Quatre. 

- hummm ?

- Je ne suis pas content du tout. 

Ben, voilà comme il le redoutait, Trowa n'avait pas apprécié autant que lui, cette idée de chasse au trésor.

- Je suis dé..

- Tu n'aurais jamais du m'attendre aussi longtemps ici aussi peu habillé. Me faire plaisir est une chose. Tomber malade à cause de cela en est une autre. 

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas le jeu en question que Trowa critiquait. Voulant se retourner pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas si grave et se faire pardonner, Quatre ne réussit aucun mouvement. Fermement maintenu par son amant placé derrière lui, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser agir tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé de goûter à la peau délicate de sa nuque, d'accélérer sa circulation par la succion du point de pulsation du sang sur le coté du cou et de dévorer à sa manière le lobe de ses oreilles. Et tout cela était sans compter sur les mains douces et entreprenantes de Trowa qui se perdaient déjà sous les pans du peignoir.

- Tro…

D'un geste brusque, Quatre se vit retourné pour faire enfin face au français. Dans ses yeux il pouvait y lire un désir encore plus palpable que précédemment. De la même manière ses gestes, ses baisers étaient encore plus empressées, plus passionnés, exaltés que dans la loge. A n'en pas douter l'attente avait eu un effet dévastateur sur celui qu'il savait pourtant être si calme et si patient. Du moins le cas échéant. Car à cet instant, Quatre se trouva à une rapidité surprenant dénué de son seul vêtement tandis qu'il l'allongeait impatiemment sur ce dernier. Se rappelant soudain du lieu où ils se trouvaient, le jeune empathe se révolta quelque peu. 

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, ici…

Ne voulant pas entendre autre chose que les démonstrations de son plaisir, Trowa le mit au silence d'un baiser fougueux avant de lui faire comprendre ses désirs.

- Un mot de plus et je te bâillonne.

- Mais, le….

Un second baiser plus passionné encore, une langue implacable qui dicte sa loi, une main qui agit de concert pour faire taire toute résistance.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le faire.

Devant les yeux perdus entre l'envie de s'exprimer et celle de se laisser aller, Trowa chercha tout de même l'origine d'une telle attitude. Levant le visage sur ce qui les entourait, il n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour rassurer son cadet. 

- T'inquiètes pas. Personne ne passera plus avant la première heure demain matin. Quant au box, il était vide toute la semaine et la paille curieusement placée par mes propres soins cette après midi même. Tranquillisé ?

Effectivement rassuré de savoir cette partie des écuries aussi propre, Quatre se laissa enfin repartir dans leur passion en reprenant sans plus attendre possession des lèvres déjà rougis de son amant. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie dans l'immédiat de lui parler.

******

Finalement blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un lit confectionné de couvertures trouvées auprès des selles et placées sur la paille fraîche, les deux amants se reposaient enfin. Après avoir répondu au feu de la passion dévorante, ils avaient fait de nouveau l'amour dans ce lit de fortune avec douceur et tendresse, se murmurant mots d'amour et promesses éternelles. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune envie de se lever, juste rester l'un près de l'autre, l'un pour l'autre.

- Trowa ?

- hum ?

- Ca….heu…. #^_^# ….tu as aimé ?

- Quoi mon cœur ?

- Trowa !!

Riant doucement des rougeurs intenses prises par l'empathe, Trowa ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser une énième fois avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, c'était parfait. Je ne te l'ai pas suffisamment démontré ?

de nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres.

- J'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas, que tu ….

- Simule ?

- ben….

un souffle dans le cou.

- Je te rassure tout de suite.

une caresse sur la hanche.

- C'était là une excellente idée.

un baiser sur le torse pâle.

- Je suppose que c'est Duo qui t'as fait penser à mettre en place une telle chasse au trésor ?

Les lèvres de Trowa descendant encore plus bas, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire face aux chatouilles provoquées par son souffle chaud. Ne pouvant pas continuer la discussion dans ces conditions, il incita alors son compagnon à revenir vers son visage. Loin de refuser la demande, Trowa s'exécuta pour se contenter quelques temps de la partie supérieure de Quatre entre deux phrases.

- En fait, c'est pas moi qui ait installé tous ces morceaux de cartes.

- Tu veux dire que ..

- J'ai peur qu'on soit tombé sur ce dont Duo voulait nous parler demain.

- Les G-games ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils organisaient quelque chose d'important avec Zecks depuis deux semaines.

- Dans ce cas, le mieux à faire sera encore de tout réinstaller avant de partir d'ici.

- Sans faute. Mais puisqu'on est là, on pourrait peut-être finir nan ?

- ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de Trowa, Quatre se dégagea de quelques millimètres pour attraper le peignoir échoué à leur cotés. Dans l'une de ses poches se trouvait une petite feuille de papier rectangulaire. 

- Faut résoudre la dernière énigme pour trouver le trésor. 

- Moi je croyais que c'était toi le trésor.

- Nan. Duo m'a pas encore engagé.^_^ Alors on le cherche ou pas ?

Curieux, Trowa décida de lire à son tour la petite phrase avant de lui répondre. 

*******

Duo repoussa avec douceur mais fermenté pour la énième fois le corps chaud du chiot qui décidément aimait se blottir dans son cou. Malheureusement, un murmure de désapprobation lui fit comprendre que dans sa somnolence du matin il venait bien de confondre la boule de poil avec le visage échevelé de son amant. 

- Oups ^_^;;

- Duo.

- Gomen ne Hee-chan.

- humm.

C'est qu'en plus, il était maintenant grognon le matin. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Un jour, ils avaient du perdre le soldat parfait en se promenant dans une rue sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. Dépité et heureux à la fois, Duo allait gentiment se faire pardonner à sa manière pour son erreur quand cette fois-ci, il trouva bel et bien le petit chien juste devant son nez. Tout aussi endormit qu'un objet inanimé, ce dernier n'avait pas pu se télétransporter tout seul à cet endroit. En d'autre terme, Heero se vengeait bassement en lui imposant la peluche entre eux deux. Chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller ce qu'il redoutait être un petit monstre au matin, Duo tenta de comprendre.

- Heero a quoi tu joues ? Je te rappelle qu'il devrait même pas dormir dans le lit mais par terre comme tout chien qui se respect. 

- C'est étrange Duo. On le déplace et il ne se réveille même pas.

- Ca c'est normal. Il sent ta présence à ses cotés. Alors comme il a confiance en toi, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux tant qu'il est assuré d'être prêt de toi. C'est plutôt quand tu voudras le laisser seul dans une pièce que tu vas l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est comme un bébé. Il testera notre résistance en refusant les ordres. D'ailleurs, m'est d'avis que celui là va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Faut dire que c'était pas une bonne idée de commencer le premier soir en le laissant avec nous sans qu'il ne le demande vraiment. C'est clair qu'il va jamais vouloir retourn…….

Ayant du mal à en placer une, Heero embrassa tendrement son amant pour le faire taire deux secondes. Il avait encore un problème de compréhension à résoudre et savait qu'il s'agissait là de l'unique manière efficace pour mettre un terme à son babillage. Duo en profitant bien évidemment, il dut encore attendre une petite minute pour pouvoir enfin exprimer sa question.

- Non. Pourquoi, il est si confiant ? Tu ne l'as amené ici qu'hier. 

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca me paraît bien trop rapide pour qu'il se fasse une idée de nous.

- Ce serait pas associé au fait qu'il t'a fallu un an pour me faire confiance et plus encore pour n'accepter que l'idée que je puisse te voir dormir ?

- ……peut-être.

Attentif à ce genre d'interrogation quand celle-ci se présentait, Duo se redressa un tout petit peu pour lui répondre avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je dirais que plus on est jeune et plus on fais vite confiance aux autres. Moi j'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour avoir ce comportement avec Solo. Après sa disparition, il a fallu des semaines au père Maxwell pour que j'accepte de croire qu'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions à mon égard. Et je ne te parle pas pour G.

- …

- Ca te suffit comme réponse ? 

- hum.

Bien qu'il voyait distinctement le japonais partir dans ses pensées, Duo sut qu'il avait convenablement répondu au problème soulevé. Maintenant, à savoir quels souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface de la mémoire de son petit ami, il y avait un grand pas que ce dernier ne l'aidait toujours pas à franchir. 

- Tu as raison. Il me semble que j'ai toujours eu confiance en Odin. 

Duo était finalement fou de joie. Par cette simple petite confidence, Heero venait de le faire entrer dans son passé. Ne voulant surtout pas brusquer les choses en l'ensevelissant tout de suite de questions, l'américain se contenta alors de lui montrer sa présence et son écoute. Lui faire comprendre que lui aussi pouvait mériter toute sa confiance. Sans attendre, il entreprit donc de se rapprocher de lui. Une jambe par dessus son corps, il déposa ensuite avec beaucoup de douceur le chiot sur le torse du japonais où il aimait pourtant lui même reposer, avant de se contenter pour lui, de l'épaule intact de son compagnon.

- Hee-chan ?

- hum.

- On a pas trop eut le temps d'en parler entre mon anniversaire et ton accident. Mais pour ……ca, tu es toujours d'accord ?

Bougeant l'anneau qu'il portait à sa main gauche, Duo n'osait pas trop regarder le visage de celui qui le lui avait offert de peur d'être déçu. Attendri par cette façon qu'il avait de passer : du stade sérieux quand il lui apprenait les subtilités de la vie qui lui échappaient ; au stade enfant timide qui n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur lui, Heero l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui répondre.

- Si je te l'ai donné, c'est que j'étais prêt à passer à l'étape suivante quand tu le souhaiterais toi.

- Vrai de vrai ?

- hum, hum.

- Et tu as pensé à une date dans le cas ou moi aussi j'étais prêt ?

- Non. C'est à toi de décider.

- Pourquoi toujours moi ?

- …

- Je comprend et apprécie plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer que tu veuilles me faire plaisirs. Mais tu as le droit de choisir toi aussi. Je me demande parfois si le moindre de tes actes viennent de toi ou s'ils ne sont dictés que par l'envie de me voir heureux.

- …..

- Bon, pour cette histoire de date, on va dire qu'on y réfléchis tout les deux. Ce soir, on prendra celle se situant à égale distance de notre choix respectif. Ca marche ?

- hai.

- Parfais. 

Après un court silence uniquement rompu par le souffle régulier du chiot, Heero fini par s'exprimer de nouveau.

- Tu sais, si je ne voulais que te faire plaisir, je ne suis pas sur que je passerais autant de temps à travailler pour Win-informatique.

- Où que tu t'amuserais à contrer toutes les précautions élementaires pour monter jusqu'ici ?

Le soucis avec Shinigami était sa répartie et sa manière de l'amener toujours là où il le souhaitait. Se maudissant pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment vigilant et s'être fait avoir comme un bleu, Heero sut qu'il n'allait pas échapper au sermon du bavard invétéré.

Voyant les yeux fuyant de son compagnon, Duo ne laissa pas passer pour autant le sujet qui lui tenait aussi très à cœur.

- Si tu croyais que j'allais pas me douter que t'es monté ici tout seul sans demander de l'aide à Quatre tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin.

Ben voilà c'était reparti. Comme il le redoutait la veille, Duo venait de passer au mode Bersek pour soulever un débat qui n'en était pas un. 

- Heero !

- Hum.

- T'es prier de m'écouter quand je te parle !

L'américain allait reprendre son monologue quand un jappement ce fit entendre. De toute évidence la subite monté de ton de Duo envers son amant avait réveillé le petit dernier de la famille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Il aime pas quand je montre de l'autorité ?

Amusé Heero ne se retint pas de rire. 

- Pourquoi tu te marres ?

- J'ai peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un tout autre problème.

- ?

- Une petite sortie matinale ne devrait pas être de trop pour lui.

- Tu es sur que c'est ce dont il a réellement besoin et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une tentative de ta part de me voir cesser de ….

Devant le trémoussement du chiot qui se retenait de toute évidence avec difficulté, Duo ne put finalement contredire l'information.

- Je vois.

Bon gré mal gré, l'américain s'arracha finalement contraint et forcé aux draps du lit pour se lever et s'habiller au plus vite. 

- Va falloir lui apprendre à faire sur un journal jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à se retenir celui-là.

- Duo. Arrête de jacasser et descend le. 

- On voit que c'est pas toi qui doit sortir du lit à cette heure-ci ! 

- Puisque tu insistes, je peux descendre à ta place.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter. J'en ai pas fini avec toi pour cette histoire.

Sortant de leur chambre, le chiot dans les bras, Shinigami vérifia au passage que la chambre d'amis avait bel et bien été utilisée. Une porte entrouverte avec discrétion et il put effectivement apercevoir deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre. 

- A mon avis, ils ont pas du beaucoup dormir ces deux là.

Duo referma la porte tout aussi silencieusement et sortit enfin son petit monstre. Quitte à être dehors de si bon matin, ils en profitèrent pour se diriger vers la boulangerie sans oublier de s'arrêter tout les deux mètres, histoire de tester tous les poteaux et roues de voiture mis à la disposition de la peluche.

- Suis moi toi. On a des croissants pour quatre personnes à acheter.

Un aboiement quelque peu raté plus tard et il se reprit. 

- Ok, pour cinq. Ca te va comme ca ? …….. Seigneur, je sens que c'est un cadeau empoisonné cette bestiole. Toi tu m'ennuis ou tu me voles mon Hee-chan et tu pars visiter seul la cage aux lions de Trowa. Comprit ?

Le sourire taille familiale qui s'affichait sur le visage heureux de Duo n'aida pas beaucoup l'animal à croire ces dernières paroles.

- Arrête de persécuter cette pauvre bête.

Totalement coupé du monde dans ses pensées bien heureuses de prévision de mariage, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le jeune homme sursaute et frise la crise cardiaque. 

- Trowa qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Dans la rue ou juste devant ta boulangerie ?

- Quatre !

- vivi suis aussi là.

- Ok. Comme je suppose que vous ne venez dans le coin pour faire vos courses. Je vais prendre des croissants pour sept. Pouvez-vous vous occuper du fauve pendant que je vais les acheter ?…merci. ……..Je commence à comprendre grâce à qui les commerçants vivent bien dans le quartier.

Amusés par l'aspect bougon de leur ami, les deux tourtereaux attendirent patiemment avec le chiot qu'il aille acheter le petit déjeuné. Une fois sortit de la boutique, Quatre ne put refreiner sa curiosité.

- Pourquoi pour Sept et pas cinq ?

- On a eu des invités cette nuit.

- Qui ?

- Ca. Vous allez avoir du mal à le deviner.

- Wufei et Zeks ?

- Comment tu peux le savoir Trowa ?

- ....

- Il m'énerve quand il fait ca. Et vous, que nous vaux votre visite matinale ?

- heu… Duo, il est 10h quand même.

- Tiens. On était le jour du changement d'horaire ?

- nan. 

- Ben alors.

- Duo ?

- Viii Kitty kat ?

- On est samedi.

- Et ?

- Et tu nous as demandé de venir ici ce matin. Quelque chose de lié avec les G-games, il me semble.

- Argg. J'avais oublié. T_T Je sens qu'il y en a deux qui vont avoir encore plus de mal à être réactif aujourd'hui.

Dans son fort antérieur, Quatre se dit que les personnes auxquelles il pensait, ne seraient pas les seuls. Car le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'ils avaient eux aussi (lui et Trowa) passé une très courte nuit de sommeil.

*******

C'était comme s'il y avait eu un léger courant d'air. Ouvrant les yeux par automatisme, Wufei ne vit pourtant rien qui puisse expliquer cette présence qu'il avait ressentit l'espace d'un très court instant. Ce mystère non résolu, il prit en revanche soudain conscience du lieu où il se trouvait et plus encore de la personne qui partageait son lit.

Kami Sama qu'avait-il fait ? Oh pas qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Bien au contraire. Comment oublier de tels instants de béatitude et de plaisir si intenses. Rougissant à leurs seules évocations, le jeune homme voulu se cacher le visage. Malheureusement dans la somnolence du réveil, il semblait avoir oublié qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme à la stature plus imposante que la sienne et que son dernier geste revenait à blottir son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. 

A la sensation d'un mouvement imperceptible sur son cops, Zecks s'éveilla doucement et bien difficilement. Il devait perdre cette habitude de ce coucher si tard. Cela ne lui réussissait plus. Avec l'age et la fin de la guerre, il devait bien avouer avoir perdu une partie de ses capacités de régénération. Mais comment oser se plaindre quand on venait de vivre une nuit tout à la fois espérée et redoutée depuis près de trois ans. Sentant, le visage de Wufei se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui, Zecks ne put retenir une série de frissons lui parcourir l'échine. C'était si bon de sentir cette présence tout contre lui. Ne pouvant résister à ce qui lui avait fait tant défaut depuis si longtemps, il n'attendit pas d'avantage pour laisser ses mains parcourir de nouveau ce corps qu'il apprenait doucement à connaître dans ses moindres recoins. 

Wufei aurait voulu se cacher, camoufler sa honte de ressentir tant de désir au seul contact de cette peau contre la sienne. Qu'était-il pour ne pas se lever et repousser cet homme ? Dépité, il n'en trouva pas pour autant le courage nécessaire pour s'échapper. Quelque soit toute la force de sa raison, son cœur lui ordonnait de ne pas fuir, d'accepter enfin ce qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps. Et tout aussi intense soit son combat intérieur, son corps lui avait depuis la veille fait son choix sans en référer une seule seconde à l'esprit. Ses lèvres laissant soudain échapper un soupir de satisfaction, il comprit très vite que Zecks l'interprétait comme un accord pour le retourner doucement sur le dos.

- Bonjour mon fier dragon.

- hum.

- Je vois qu'on est pas du matin.

- Zecks.

N'ayant aucune envie de discuter et d'assumer ses actes, Wufei tenta de se cacher sous les draps. Mais aussi vite l'ancien bras droit de Treize souleva le tissus ….

- Ne te cache pas. Je veux te voir. 

…avant de le repousser à leur pied. 

- Te voir tout entier. Me noyer dans ta beauté. Goûter à ces courbes parfaites, de mes mains, de mes lèvres, de mon corps. 

- Arrête

- Aucune chance. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de cette perfection Wufei.

Comme, il aimait qu'il prononce son nom dans un souffle comme il venait de le faire. Etait-ce ce léger accent ou les sentiments qu'il mettait dans ce mot ? L'entendre de ces lèvres était en soit une véritable caresse.

- Encore.

Ne lui ayant pas fait ou dit quoique ce soit de bien spécial dans ses toutes dernières paroles, Zecks ne réagit pas suffisamment vite pour son nouvel amant. Ce dernier, les yeux de nouveau fermés, semblait monter seul vers un plaisir qu'il ne semblait pourtant pas lui donner.

- Dis le moi encore.

- Quoi Wufei ?

- Oui, encore…

Comprenant enfin ce qui l'intéressait autant, Zeks entreprit de reprendre ses caresses en lui murmurant sans cesse son prénom associé à tous les mots d'amour qu'il avait dans son répertoire. Et à la plus grande surprise du chinois, ceux-ci étaient tous exprimés dans sa langue natale.

- Comment ?

- hum ?

- Tu parles chinois ?

- Oh non. Ne me surestime surtout pas. Je me suis contenté d'apprendre quelques mots dans l'espoir que cela puisse un jour m'être enfin utile.

- enfin ?

- Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

- Tu attendais ce moment depuis longtemps ?

- Honnêtement ?

- Honnêtement.

- Depuis ce jour ou Treize m'a forcé à te prendre pour te briser.

- Alors c'était bien ca, sa solution miracle pour nous plier à ses interrogatoires ?

- Je ne l'ai vu ainsi qu'avec toi. Je crois que vos duels à répétition ont fait en sorte qu'il soit très attiré par toi. Ne pouvant toutefois pas assouvir son désir de te prendre par respect pour ses convictions concernant votre trop grande différence d'âge, il m'a ce jour ordonné de te…

- Me faire mal, me violer, me brutaliser ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'a t'il alors pensé de ta prestation ? Tu as été mis aux arrêts, jeté au fer, eu un blâme ?

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais à moins qu'il ne soit totalement aveugle, ce jour là tu n'as pas ….

- Je ne pouvais pas. Pas ca….

- Je t'en ai tant voulu.

- Pardonne moi. Avec le recul, je me rend bien compte que je n'aurais pas du accepter. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait pris ma place. Et crois moi, il n'aurait alors pas hésité une seule seconde à te... te violer pour de bon.

Devant ce mot trop cru pour un réveil en amoureux, Zecks détourna la tête, honteux de tous ses actes passés.

- Zecks.

- Excuse moi. Je comprendrais très bien que tu me demandes de te laisser maintenant.

Amusé par le revirement de situation, Wufei dut se retenir de rire devant le visage désespéré de l'héritier Peacecraft. 

- Ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas m'avoir pris ce jour là. Tu me faisais bel et bien l'amour Zecks. Tu me restituais des sentiments que je croyais définitivement enfouis au plus profond de moi. Tu étais doux et focalisé sur mon seul plaisir. 

Comprenant doucement chaque mot, prononcé par son cadet, le jeune homme ne trouva pas quoi répondre à cette étrange aveux.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler.

- Exact. C'est juste que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à avouer que je n'attendais que ca de ta part alors que tu étais encore mon ennemi à l'époque.

- Et après toute cette attente, toi qui as déjà été marié, tu n'as pas été trop déçu ? Dis le moi franchement Wufei. Tu as aimé ? Tu ne regrettes pas ?

Le voyant rougir instantanément, Zecks prit cela pour un oui franc des plus honnêtes. 

- Je suis ravi de voir cette réaction. Ca va me permettre de moins me sentir coupable d'exiger que cela se renouvelle au plus vite.

- Zecks.

Amusé par ce jeune homme outré qui n'était visiblement pas encore très à l'aise avec ses allusions sur l'amour physique, Zecks se promit d'être un professeur patient et compréhensif. De ne jamais lui imposer quoique ce soit. Mieux d'aiguiser sans cesse ses désirs et sa curiosité. En définitif jouer avec attention et sérieux le pigmalion de cet adulte qui, il en était certain, ne devait pas avoir eu de véritable enfance lui aussi. Peut-être même qu'avec suffisamment de patience, il réussirait à lui faire découvrir des petites joies de la vie qu'il n'avait pas du connaître en raison de cette guerre qui l'avait privé de sa colonie, son clan, sa famille, sa femme. Finalement, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il s'en soit aussi bien sorti.

- Wufei ?

- hum ?

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour m'avouer ton am……. Ton attirance ?

- Nous étions en guerre. 

- Mais après.

- Les procès dont tu as fait parti [3], ont duré une année entière. Et puis nous ne nous sommes vraiment revu que très récemment.

- Je vois.

Sachant pertinemment que Zecks attendait un peu plus d'explications de sa part, Wufei mit de coté sa gène pour se blottir de nouveau contre lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il reprit aussi la parole.

- J'avais besoin de mettre un peu de stabilité dans ma vie. De me recréer une vie qui me convienne dans ce monde en paix. Et puis surtout de trouver suffisamment de courage pour venir à toi.

- Pardonne moi. Si j'avais seulement su reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'un petit signe de ton penchant pour moi, j'aurais pu faire ce premier pas à ta place. Mais j'avais si peur que tu ma haïsses pour … 

- Zecks, je t'a….

Wufei allait lui confier une bonne fois pour toute son cœur quand ils entendirent un bruit léger mais distinct à la porte. Certains auraient pu avoir comme réaction de se recouvrir au plus vite avant l'entrée du visiteur mais dans cette maison, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Heero. Et ils savaient parfaitement que ce dernier n'entrerait jamais sans leur consentement préalable. A défaut, Duo lui, aurait tout simplement surgit sans prévenir dans le désir inavoué de les interrompre au meilleur moment. 

*******

Plus que reposé suite à la longue sieste qu'il avait fait la veille au soir, Heero se décida de profiter de la courte absence de Duo pour faire sa toilette et descendre seul au salon. Cela ne ferait qu'amener de l'huile sur le feu mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait retrouver au plus vite ses facultés physiques au grand complet. 

Sortant de la salle de bain, le japonais se dirigea enfin vers la cage d'escalier. Il avançait doucement pour ne pas trop appuyer sur sa jambe plâtrée tout en maintenant son équilibre de sa main valide sur le mur. C'est donc en traversant le couloir qu'il aperçu la porte de la chambre d'amis mal refermé. Aucun doute qu'une personne bien trop curieuse devait en être responsable. Il allait malgré tout poursuivre son chemin quand il entendit des murmures lui signifiant que les occupants étaient finalement réveillés. Voulant préserver leur intimité, il se résolu finalement à s'approcher pour mieux refermer la porte de bois. Ceci étant fait avec la discrétion qui le caractérisait, il se permit alors de frapper quelques coups légers.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir de visite non désirée dans quelques minutes, je vous conseille de fermer cette porte avec la clef sa trouvant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Ceci étant dit, Heero allait s'en aller quand Zecks apparu sur le seuil, muni d'un sourire épanouis au visage et d'un peignoir sur son corps. Nul doute qu'il rayonnait de bonheur. 

- Heero.

- Il ne fallait pas ouvrir. Je ne disais cela que pour vous éviter de croiser Duo.

- Je sais merci. Je ne comprendrais d'ailleurs jamais comment tu réussis à supporter sa suractivité perpétuelle.

Pour toute réponse, Heero ne lui rendit à son tour qu'un sourire qui en disait bien plus long que bon nombre de mots insipides. Car dans ses traits se lisait tout l'amour et la douceur qu'il ressentait à sa seule évocation. 

- En fait, j'ai supposé que si tu étais ici à nous parler de Duo, celui-ci ne devait pas être dans la maison. J'en déduis donc que tu as sûrement besoin d'aide pour descendre.

- Ca ira merci.

- Tu préfères peut-être que ce soit moi ?

Apercevant debout derrière Zecks, la silhouette encore un peu endormi de Wufei, Heero se dit qu'il avait fait là une erreur. En voulant les protéger, ils les avaient contraint à se lever.

- Je vous remercie vous deux. Mais vous me feriez plus plaisir en repartant finir votre nuit.

Devant la rougeur prise subitement par Wufei, Heero se dit que décidément la parole n'avait pas été inventée pour son usage personnel. Voyant lui le malaise entre les deux pilotes, Zecks les rassura aussi vite. 

Un clin d'œil complice à Heero …..

- Merci pour tout.

….. et il referma la porte pour faire comprendre à Wufei qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à être heureux et encore moins de le montrer.

*******

De retour chez lui, Duo fit entrer ses amis et celui qui ne le quittait plus d'une semelle allant jusqu'à lui marcher régulièrement sur les pieds, à savoir sa boule de poils en perpétuelle action.

- Et tu me dis qu'il ne grandira presque pas ?

- Désolé, mais oui. 

- Je crains que tes rêves de gros chiens ne soient définitivement évanouis Duo.

- On peut toujours le revendre pour un autre.

- Duo !!!!!

- C'est bon, Quatre. Même si je le voulais, il se trouve qu'Hee-chan a très certainement déjà fait son choix entre lui et moi.

Le couple était amusé de voir comment le chiot avait bien compris que toutes les critiques de Duo n'en minimisaient pas toute l'affection qu'il recevrait de cet homme là. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'instinct animal ne se trompait jamais.

- Bon, pas tout ca mais j'ai un déjeuné à préparer. 

- Je vais commencer. Va plutôt prévenir Heero de notre présence.

Acceptant avec joie la proposition de Quatre, Duo se mit en marche, direction l'escalier quand un cri surgit dans toute la maison. Par un manque de chance évident, le soldat parfait venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de descente interdite par Shinigami en personne.

- HEE-CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!!

Qu'ils soient dans la cuisine ou dans la chambre d'ami, deux couples enlacés ne purent s'empêcher de sourire ou rire à cette exclamation. 

*******

Dans les escaliers, deux anciens pilotes de Gundam se retrouvaient assis cote à cote sur l'une des marches supérieures à s'échanger quelques douceurs entre deux rappels à l'ordre. 

- Tu devrais crier plus fort. Je te rappelle que t'as deux invités là haut. 

- M'en fiche. Tu m'avais promis Hee-chan.

- Là tu rêves, j'ai fais cette promesse pour la première semaine uniquement.

- T_T

Sachant pertinemment que le soldat parfait avait raison, Duo n'insista pas plus. De toute façon comment gagner à ce jeu quand les médecins eux-mêmes avaient donné leur avis favorable pour qu'il puisse enfin reposer sa jambe au sol lors de courtes distances. Il avait beau se sentir vaincu, cela n'empêcha pas le moins du monde, l'américain d'afficher clairement que tout cela ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. N'étant malheureusement pas insensible au Duo mode Chibi, Heero se laissa finalement suffisamment attendrir, pour attirer le mauvais joueur tout contre lui.

- Fais pas cette tête. Tu devrais plutôt être content de voir que nous avons tous répondu présent pour ton jeu.

- Mouiii.

- Alors dis moi. A quoi allons nous avoir droit ?

- Chasse au trésor. ^__^

Ils allaient échanger un dernier baiser avant de se relever et finir de descendre l'escalier quand le chiot les rejoint en leur faisait dignement la fête. Amusé par ce petit être, Heero ne put s'empêcher de le prendre d'une main pour le placer de nouveau entre eux deux.

- Tu as trouvé une idée pour son nom ?

- A part boule de poil ou peluche, je vois toujours pas. 

- L'un d'eux te plait à toi ?

Devant le jappement du bébé, Duo ne fut pas dupe.

- C'est bon, on va te donner à manger.

Sur ce, l'américain aida l'homme de sa vie à se relever et descendre les dernières marches. Loin de le repousser, Heero accepta cette aide qu'il jugeait inutile dans le seul but d'obtenir un peu de paix pour ses oreilles et celles de leurs frères d'armes. Ils rejoignaient enfin la cuisine quand Zecks et Wufei arrivaient à leur tour dans l'escalier.

Le soleil bien haut dans le ciel, leur promettait à tous une chaude journée de printemps. Une journée parfaite pour une petite chasse au trésor. ^_-

THE END

Mimi yuy

[1] Des fois que vous oublieriez qu'il est clown et donc qu'il a besoin de maquillage ^_^;;

[2] Si vous avez pas compris que je faisais là, référence à un fou du volant ex-bras droit de Treize, vous me décevez beaucoup ^____^

[3] Sephy m'a judicieusement fait remarquer via une de ses fics qu'il devait très certainement y avoir plein de procès après le rétablissement de la paix pour punir les perdants d'avoir combattu aux coté d'OZ mais surtout de Romefeller.

C'est marrant, mais en finissant cette fic, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait passer un message d'importance. Quand la morosité s'installe, faut pas baisser les bras mais trouver de quoi rebondir et redonner un nouveau souffle à votre couple ^_____^ (Bon, vais aller me faire psychiatre moua ^ ^)

Voilà, comme je l'avais dit précédemment. G-games est fini pour l'instant.

Vais tenter de finir à présent une fic trop longtemps oubliée au fin fond de mon disque dur. 

(ça fait déjà presque deux ans qu'elle attend patiemment d'être terminé alors je crois qu'est enfin arrivé son tour)

Je pense en révulser plus d'un(e) avec cette future histoire sur gundam. 

Alors j'attend d'être sur de pouvoir la terminer très prochainement avant de commencer sa publication.

Merci encore pour toutes vos review. 

Ca fait toujours un plaisir infinie auxquels on a toujours envie de crier ENCORE ^____^!!


End file.
